


Born To Be King By Your Side

by A_reluctant_dreamer, SpeckledCoffeeCups



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Tony Stark, Car Sex, Comfort Sex, Cop Steve, Explicit Sexual Content, General recklessness and shenanigans, Getting Naughty in a Bar, Guns, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outdoor Sex, Past Relationship(s), Past Self-Destrucitve Behaviour, Past Stony, Past Underage Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-public masturbation, Switching, Top Peter Parker, Top Tony Stark, Underage Drinking, Window Sex, Young!Tony Stark, implied stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 49,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_reluctant_dreamer/pseuds/A_reluctant_dreamer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeckledCoffeeCups/pseuds/SpeckledCoffeeCups
Summary: After they both graduate - Peter from high school and Tony from college - they find themselves bored out of their wits in a small town during a hot summer. Craving some adventure and the chance to be together without the usual sneaking around and secrecy, they set out on a road trip using Tony's family funds to have fun.





	1. Commencement

**Author's Note:**

> This story is co-created in the form of an rp by SpeckledCoffeeCups (as Peter) and A_reluctant_dreamer (as Tony). It's a work in progress, we update it as soon as we have a new chapterful ready. We hope you enjoy, comments are more than welcome :)

Tony Stark is sweating under the cap and gown he's wearing for his graduation. MIT calls it _Commencement_ , but honestly, he can't wait for it to end. Tony's not one for fancy words anyway. He knows all too well how much shit can hide behind the niceties.

His fingers are itching to get his phone out and message his boyfriend but Rhodey is standing next to him, nudging him every time he reaches for it. It's spooky how well he knows Tony - but then again three years in the same room does the trick.

Rhodes is heading to DC. He got a job offer there and didn't hesitate to accept. That's Rhodey, getting ahead in life by the proper adult way. In a few years he'll come back and do a masters, then he’ll put his expertise to good use for his country.

Tony on the other hand has turned down three offers already and has no intention to pursue his education right away. All he wants to do is drive home to his boyfriend, bury his fingers in his silky curls and pull him into a kiss.

After the ceremony, Tony walks over with Rhodey to his family and chats with them as politely as he can despite his impatience. Tony's parents are nowhere to be seen of course. Whatever business they have must be serious if they passed up a chance to show off in front of so many people.

By now Tony isn't bothered by their absence. He's grateful, in fact, because it means that he can be on his way back to Peter as soon as the ceremony is over. He turns down the invitation to go with Rhodey's family to celebrate, lets his concerned mother give him a hug, then all but runs to his car.

***

Peter is dead. If his mom found out he’d ditched the state to go to the east coast when he’d said he’d be at a friend’s, she would kill him. Not because he left, no that wouldn’t be the problem. No, the issue would be that Peter ran to see Tony. 

He’d think five years of being _friends_ with Tony would have done something to ease the sting when his parents disapproved of _that pretentious boy and his god awful father_ but it hadn’t and Peter wasn’t about to sacrifice his relationship with Tony, not when he was one of the best things in his life. 

So, he’d packed a bag, thanked Harley for driving him to the airport, and then he was off to Cambridge, an overpriced coffee in hand and a half-eaten pop tart in the bottom of his bag. He didn’t care though. Four years of hiding and sneaking around under everyone’s noses had worn him thin. 

He wanted to see his boyfriend and kiss him in the graduation hall and tell him he loved him face to face, to see the corners of his eyes crinkle happily. So, he paid for the ticket with the money he saved from his job at the local theater and then called an Uber just so he could make it in time, his eyes burning with the lack of sleep. 

He shifts in the back of the Uber, tracking their ride and then stopping them as the gentleman drives through the lot.

“You can drop me here,” he says and hand the man the forty dollars for the ride before grabbing his bag and moving to Tony’s car.

He sees families leaving the building and feels entirely too out of place with a threadbare sweater and scuffed trainers that desperately need replaced. All around there are men and women in their fancy ass dresses and suit jackets and here’s Peter. Fresh faced could be freshman but still a pinch of baby fat on his hips and a distinct lack of university logos. 

He leans against the car and pulls the hood down over his face, hoping Tony comes out soon so he can see him. He’s desperate for his kiss and hands and arms and laugh.

***

As Tony makes his ways through the crowds, he considers his options for the way home. Since he's carrying some of his stuff, he needs to drive, and he prefers it anyway even if it is 21 hours. Normally, he'd do it in one go, but no matter how much he misses Peter, he can't deny that he's exhausted after today.

When he arrives at the car park, he's in the middle of listing his options of gas station on his way out of town so that he can buy some coffee and snacks for the road. He doesn't even pay attention as he walks down between rows of car. He's parked the Audi farther off, since he only just arrived in time.

As he gets closer, he gets a funny tingling sensation, as if being watched. He usually gets it when he's near Peter in public and they have to hide their relationship. Tony looks around. Peter can't be here...

Only that… leaning against his car, that's definitely Peter. There's no mistaking those golden-brown locks and that bright smile. Tony runs.

He stops mere inches from Peter, then closes even that distance when he pulls his boyfriend flush against himself. Tony is speechless, he just beams at Peter and kisses him deeply, cupping his cheek.

***

Peter spots Tony before Tony sees him, and he can’t stop the smile that splits his face. He’s missed him more than he can explain. And Skype can phone calls can only do so much. When he’s wrapped up in Tony’s arms nothing bad happens, nothing bad can happen and even though he’s tired and his eyes burn he can’t help but pull Tony in closer. 

“I missed you,” he says and pulls him closer with an arm around his waist. He missed how sturdy he is, his warm eyes, his _smell_ , fuck is that healthy? He didn’t leant care. 

He pulls him down with a tug on the cords decorating his neck and kisses him again less urgently but just as happily. “I missed you so much,” he says again and kisses him once more hands sliding up to his soft curls.

"Fuck, baby, I missed you too. Can't tell you how much," Tony sighs. He pushes the soft locks out of Peter's face and looks at his boyfriend. He wants to ask him how he got there, but he can't help kissing him again. And again, and again.

They can finally do this in public, because here no one gives a shit about the son of _those Starks_ and smart, innocent Peter Parker, _Pete_ for everyone who isn't close enough to him to know that he dislikes that nickname. 

Tony thrusts him back against the car and is grateful for his gown that hides the way he pushes his leg between Peter's. Tony swallows his boyfriend's moan and only stops when those slender fingers pull at is hair.

They are both out of breath.

"Yeah, right, not here," Tony pants. "How did you get here anyway?" he asks with a drunk grin, pulling Peter's hand up to his mouth and pressing a quick kiss on his palm.

He gives Tony a half smile. “A plane. My folks don’t know I’m here. Think I’m spending the next couple days with Harley,” he says and shivers at the kiss to his palm. 

It worked. He actually managed to get here, and Tony’s here and tangible and _here_. He pulls him down for another kiss, unable to keep the dorky grin from splitting his face. “I missed you. So fucking much.” 

He pulls on Tony’s belt loops, loving the way it makes his heart jump and breathing pause. “Can we get out of here? I’m starving and just want to be with you,” he admits shyly. He knows how it sounds, but he knows Tony understands. He kissed him and god forbid if he wants to spend some quality time with his secret-in-Missouri-but-not-secret-here boyfriend.

"You should stop teasing me like that if you want me to be able to drive," Tony hisses as he gently pushes Peter's hand away from his crotch. He bites down on Peter's lip in retaliation, then walks to the other side of the car.

"Do you want to eat somewhere or is it okay if we just grab a few things on our way out of town?" he asks as they get in. "Oh, don't pout, baby, we won't drive long before stopping tonight," he winks, squeezing Peter's thigh.

Peter’s missed this, the teasing, the egging on with little touches and promises of later and actually having that later so tangible. 

He still pouts just enough, but he knows Tony is right. They’re be out on the road and at some point, will need to stop. He slides into the Audi, hyperaware of his worn trainers on the impeccable floor mats.

“We can just go. I just missed you, like… a lot.” He says and takes Tony’s hand squeezing and kissing the knuckles.

***

Tony picks the second gas station on the outskirts of the town. It means taking a little detour, but their store has the best stock of the lot.

"I'll refill, go ahead and start buying stuff," he proposes, but doubles back when he catches a glimpse of Peter's face. "Oh, come on... You know, you get off so much on my ride that I should be jealous," he jokes but lets Peter take the pump.

“This car in and of itself could probably feed my family for two months. It’s a great car and you know it,” Peter says back and happily takes the pump. It’s such a fucking awesome car, and Peter knows his cars. He can’t even begin to imagine having something like this. 

He fills the car and as Tony runs off to the station, he shouts out a request for Oreos and a sandwich. Not like Tony would forget but he’s starving and they’re both a little excited with the fact they’re seeing each other again.

Tony grabs a few sandwiches, packs of crisps, some sweets – including of course Peter's favorites. He hesitates before taking a pack of beer and some scotch. The latter he chooses more to lick off Peter than to get drunk on.

His boyfriend being there changes his plans completely. Instead of making it one long ride home, they'll stop each night - and maybe some more - to enjoy each other's company as freely as they only can far from home.

As Tony walks towards the counter he glimpses a display of condoms and there, at the end of shelf a few different kinds of lube. He steps closer out of curiosity, since he has enough in his bag, but when he sees that one promises a sensation of increased heat, he doesn't hesitate to toss it into his cart.

As he waits at the counter he looks out of the window. Peter is leaning against the car, clearly enjoying that he has it all to himself. Tony smirks. He enjoys the sight and the fact that Peter came all this way for him makes his heart overflow with love.

It's the cashier clearing his throat that brings Tony's attention back to what he's doing. He pays for all the stuff, not missing the frown appearing on the cashier’s face when he sees the booze and the lube.

"Don't worry, we'll be safe," he assures, throwing a wink at the middle-aged man.

Peter is admiring the finish on the paint when Tony exits. It doesn’t take more than a moment for him to know something is up. He sighs, seeing the smug look on face, knowing that Tony somehow managed to do something most people would be scolded for.

“What did you do?” he asks immediately and takes one of the bags from his boyfriend opening it and unable to help the laugh that bubbles up. 

“Gas station condoms and lube... that increases pleasure? Oh my god you’re insane,” he says and pulls out the bottle. “Ooh, fruit scented. Big spender today aren’t you?” he teases and kisses Tony’s cheek, as the pump clicks. He replaces it and turns to face his boyfriend, already digging the sandwich from the bag.

“Thank you. Really,” he says and takes his hand squeezing softly. “How far do you think we’ll get today?”

"Depends on how long it takes to find a suitable motel to stay in," Tony shrugs. "I could drive all night, but I doubt that's what you want," he winks at Peter as they drive out of the gas station.

The soft hum coming from Peter makes Tony smirk. "Are they really fruit flavored? I only read that they increase heat. I doubt they'll work, though, can't believe you _could_ be any hotter," he says reaching out to caress Peter's face.

Peter blushes pink but can’t help the smile that breaks his face. “Tony, come on,” he whines but laces their fingers together and squeezes tightly. 

“I missed you. So much.” He shifts in the seat to watch Tony and toes off his shoes so he can pull a leg up to his chest, without having to worry about scuffing up the leather.

Tony turns to look at Peter, snuggled up on his seat, watching him with dove eyes. He pulls his hand from Peter's and caresses his face, glancing back at the road every few seconds.

"Me too, baby. It's been too long," he says coaxing Peter's lips apart with a thumb. The little gasp Peter makes when Tony pushes a finger into his mouth sends a shiver down his spine.

Keeping a firm hand on the wheel, Tony glances down to Peter's crotch. The way he sits doesn't make it easy to undress him, but in these matters Tony doesn’t know impossible. He looks up at Peter's blissful expression as he suckles on his finger and Tony wants to give him everything.

He pulls away and reaches for the zip of Peter's jeans. He manages to open it, but not enough for him to touch Peter.

"Help me, baby," he asks throwing a wink at Peter.

He had missed this, the games Tony plays, the way he pushes the edge till he can’t anymore, the feel of his thumb and fingers in his mouth. He sucks sweetly, more than happy to oblige, especially when it makes his cock hard as well. Tony notices, because of course he does, and even the gentle brush of fingers as he drags down the zipper is enough to make his heart pound against his sternum. 

And god that wink? Does he know what he’s doing, looking like sex on legs with a perfect cocky smile and messy hair. It only takes a moment for Peter to get his jeans off his ass, piled on the floor of the Audi. 

“You’re a fucking tease,” he groans and takes Tony’s hand pressing it back against his crotch. The breath of air that escapes him shows his excitement, as if his hardness wasn’t enough. 

“Pull over,” he says. “Please Tony, pull over I want, I just– …” He just wants Tony in any way he will let him have him.

Tony takes a careful look at Peter's face when he gets no response, then his eyes are back on the road. He should have gotten the model with the autopilot function, but he told himself that he loved driving too much to give it up.

His musings are interrupted by Peter's whimper as Tony gently rubs his fingers against his erection. He smirks, running his thumb down on the length he can reach when Peter's sitting like that.

"So far gone?" he teases lovingly. "I'll need you to move a bit, ‘cause I can't take it out like this," he says, squeezing gently before pulling away his hand.

Peter is quick to listen, moving so Tony’s hand can come back to his cock. “Only because you’re gone or on internships or something else. I missed you _please_ tony,” he says and squeezes the older’s thigh. 

It’s not surprising, when they first see each other, especially recently, they both get like this. Wanting and needing. Between Peter being a hormonal teen and Tony being Tony, it just is how it is.

"Shhh, baby, you don't need to explain. I love you just the way you are," Tony says, reaching for the lube in the bag on the backseat. He hands it to Peter.

"Open it, please," he says and reaches for the hem of Peter's shorts.

He touches his boyfriend's cock first, but he can't resist looking at him, hard, red and leaking on his hand.

"You are beautiful," he moans, and it takes a great deal of self-control to turn his gaze back to the road.

Peter does as told and captures his hand pulling it to his mouth and kissing the palm before moving to kiss and suck against his index and middle fingers. 

"What do you want me to do with it?” he asks, unable to hold back a moan as Tony’s hand squeezes around his cock.

"Want to see if it really warms my touch. Just imagine, baby... My fingers playing with you and it's all slick and hot. You can imagine my mouth on your cock, too," Tony suggests. He starts sweating, because fuck, the things he does and says affect him as well. He brushes Peter's slit before he holds out his hand for some lube. "What do you say?"

“I say pull over,” he snarls but dribbles some on his hand anyways. He’s hormonal and Tony’s words are making him a mess, his cock bobbing under Tony’s touch. His words already have him riled up, the thought of Tony’s mouth on him, and his hands on him. It’s enough to drive someone wild, and he can’t help but want that and so much more.

"Where's the fun in that?" Tony smirks, making a show of teasing Peter's cock with just the tips of his fingers before wrapping his hand tightly around him.

He pulls to the outside lane and activates cruise control. Unfortunately, he still has to keep one hand and preferably both eyes on the road, but the sounds falling for Peter's lips make up for it.

Peter groans and covers his face with his hands for a moment as his legs fall open. “Fuck Tony.” He moans and bites his lip, the whole notion of what they’re doing right now intoxicating and terrifying. But Peter trusts Tony’s driving, and they’ve never had a problem before. 

He presses his head back to the seat gripping Tony’s thigh tighter.

"Yes, Peter, I'm going to fuck you later," Tony promises as Peter swears. "But for now, just relax and enjoy the ride," he says picking up the pace of his strokes just to hear Peter gasp - then he slows down again.

"How's the heat?" he asks stroking down till the base of Peter's dick and fondling his balls. He smirks at Peter's whine, but if he's completely honest, he's getting uncomfortably hard, too.

"Sorry, won't tease you, it's been too long. Just enjoy and let me hear you so that I can make you feel good," he asks, resuming his strokes, brushing Peter's frenulum at the end of each one.

Peter groans and moans, unable to help himself. Tony always knows just how to please him. It’s been so long since another’s hand was on him and the fact it’s not himself, jerking off in the middle of the night to _forbidden_ thoughts of Tony or his voice over the phone, telling him exactly how to touch himself. 

“Tony,” he whines squeezes his thigh tighter. It’s embarrassing how quickly he might come if he doesn’t get control of himself. He bites the inside of his lip hard and then moans again. “Don’t stop, feels so good,” he moans.

"Don't hold back, Peter. I love when you are so eager. So delicious to watch you come undone, baby, I love you, " Tony says, then continues with little words of praise and encouragement.

His fingers squeeze and twist and stroke in all the ways he learned that his boyfriend loves. He knows that Peter’s having a great time not only by his hips bucking up but also his grip on his thigh that might be enough to bruise.

Peter moans softly, his voice pitching up. “Tony, Tony, fuck!” His hips jerk up, precum dotting his slit. “You’re gonna make me cum,” he whines, as his hips jerk and thrust into Tony’s hand.

“Keep talking, fuck please keep talking,” he pleads and swallows, a pink tongue peeking out to wet his lips.

"Yes, lick your sweet lips," Tony says, just catching the gesture as he glances over at the passenger side. "Are you going to give such sweet licks to my cock later? I love your mouth on me," he muses then hisses because his dress pants though better than jeans are not at all comfortable for his erection.

"You're beautiful, beautiful, you hear me? Fuck my fist just like that, yes, yess, baby, make a mess of your clothes, never mind, just enjoy, love."

Peter leans his head back and groans, his rhythm with Tony’s hand faltering. “Keep going, fuck, fuck! Tony, god I missed you, I love you,” he groans and gasps, his orgasm building in his gut and balls. “Wanna suck you off, wanna get my mouth on you, fuck Tony,” he whines.

"Fuck, Peter, I want you to do that, want you so much. Want you to slick up my cock in your pretty mouth before I fuck you. Do you want that?" Tony teases egging himself on as much as Peter.

He slows his strokes, then stops. He keeps Peter's shaft in a firm fist and starts massaging the head of Peter's cock and his frenulum until Peter is reduced to a whimpering mess.

"Does it feel good? You make the prettiest sounds," he praises.

When he hears Peter's breath hitch and his body go rigid, he starts stroking him fast again, urging him towards his release.

Tony's body is on fire, too, adrenaline coursing through his veins as he fights to keep his sweaty hand on the wheel instead of fisting his own cock.

Peter has to bite his lip to keep himself from moaning too loudly. He’s completely lost in the sensations on his cock and Tony’s warm hand on the head making him so damn sensitive. 

“Tony, fuck, please, please make me come,” he all but begs. The hand that had a death grip on his thigh moved to cup Tony’s painfully hard erection. 

“Pull over and I’ll suck you off, come on Tony—ahhh!” He moans louder as Tony focuses solely on the head of his cock. “Tony,” he moans back coming off the seat as the sensations grows.

Tony's hand sways on the wheel, making him drive frighteningly close to the car that's passing by them. He swears loudly, heart pounding painfully hard.

"Fuck," he cries out and the desperation in his vice surprises even him.

He jerks Peter off, using all the little moves he knows his boyfriend loves.

"Come on, baby, scream for me," he urges, panting.

Peter can’t help the satisfied smile that breaks his face, but it slowly dissolves to pleasure as Tony quickly jerks him off, messy and fast, with quick twists of the wrist and his thumb brushing over the head of his cock smearing precum. 

“Fuck! Tony, please, please oh fuck!” he groans and pants his brow pushing together. The hand on Tony’s cock tightens and he squeezes and rubs half-heartedly so lost in his own pleasure. 

He can feel his orgasm just on the edge of release, tightening in his balls, his cock twitching with every stroke. “Tony, Tony, gonna come, gonna come!”

Tony grunts as Peter rubs his cock. He focuses firstly on the road, secondly on getting his boyfriend off. He keeps up his pace and starts saying the dirty things that normally make Peter blush but are also capable of tipping him over the edge.

"Come for me, Parker. Come all over my fist. I know you want to; you've been so horny all day, desperate to be touched. I'm touching you now and you feel so good. Let go, Peter, let me make you come."

The flush on Peter’s cheeks spreads and darkens but it doesn’t take any time for him to come. A few flicks of his wrist later and Peter spills over Tony’s fist and onto his shirt. He moans and whines, his head tilted back, and jaw dropped. 

“Tony,” he moans, his chest rising and falling quickly. He sets his lips and takes a deep breath. His head spins in the best way. He’s missed this.

"Love you," Tony moans reluctant to let go of Peter and literally shaking with need.

When Peter's hiss tells him that he's becoming sensitive, he pulls away and brings his hand up to his mouth.

"Mm, so delicious," he moans, "though I prefer you without the fruity aroma." He licks his fingers clean, catching Peter's eyes for a few seconds.

Peter would normally have some witty comeback, but seeing Tony so willingly eating his come from his hand makes him speechless. There cannot be anything hotter than this, except literally everything about Tony. 

If they weren’t driving, he would’ve pulled him down for a kiss, just to taste his mouth, and the way his own spend mixed with Tony’s mouth. 

Instead he just watches, more than happy to see his boyfriend cleaning his fingers. He waits a few moments for his senses to come back to him before leaning over and kissing Tony’s neck.

“Let me pay you back,” he says and massages his cock through the dress pants.

"Do anything, just don't call it _paying me back_. You don't owe me, I love you," Tony says more seriously than he would have given himself credit for in the state he is.

He shifts in his seat a bit, allowing Peter better access to his crotch, but first he pulls Peter hand away from there to press a kiss on his palm.

The action is a weakness for both of them, the simplicity and yet intimacy of it always enough to make Peters heart flip. 

“Well, should I be crass and say I’m sucking you off in your car?” he asks and cups Tony’s cheek momentarily before moving to unbutton and free Tony’s cock. He takes a moment to appreciate the heaviness of it and the deep pink color to the head before bending over and licking across the top. He moans, the taste of Tony so damn sweet and good against his tongue.

Tony hisses with pleasure when Peter frees his cock.

"I like crass," he says in a cocky tone, but shuts up as soon as Peter bends down and licks the tip of his cock. Tony wants to thrust up, but he can't do it without messing with the pedals. Instead, he releases the wheel with one hand and buries his fingers in Peter's hair, tightening his grip at the most delicious flicks of Peter's tongue.

Peter groans happily at Tony’s hand in his hair as he sucks and lavishes his cock with attention. With practice, he balances himself with one hand and uses the center console to balance himself. The gear shift digs into his ribs and he’s sure it’ll bruise but he doesn’t care.

“God, Tony you taste so good,” he moans as he pulls off with a slick pop. He licks his lips and then swipes his tongue across the head, catching salty precum on his tongue.

"Fuck, Peter, you are so hot," Tony moans, tightening his fingers in his boyfriend's hair and pulling him up for a kiss. It can't last as long as he would like because he needs to drive, but it’s delicious.

He strokes the back of Peter's neck and flashes a wicked grin at him.

"Ready for more?" he asks and just as Peter's lips close around his cock again, he steps on the gas.

Peter could stay where he is for the rest of his life. The tug against his roots is lovely and Tony’s hot mouth, and then his cock between his lips—fuck he’s so into it. He moans when he tastes the precum, and when the car accelerates his heart thuds in his chest. He nods and pulls off. 

“This the best you’ve got?” He teases and takes Tony down his throat, breathing through his nose so as not to choke.

Tony growls at Peter's words and speeds up even more. 

"Hold on tight, baby," he warns as they are nearing 100 miles per hour. 

Tony's heart is pounding with excitement and Peter's mouth never felt so good on him. At a particularly delicious flick of Peter's tongue he lifts his foot off the gas. He loves the rush but doesn't want to put themselves at risk even though traffic is scarce.

Peter pulls off sucking on the tip, dipping his tongue into the slit, catching precum and moaning. “You taste so damn good,” he says ducking back down and sucking and bobbing his head again cheeks hollowed as he feels the vehicle slow down. His ribs and hip ache from being pushed into center console and gear shift but he isn’t backing down until Tony comes.

“You are amazing, Peter. I love what you do to me-eh-e, fuck!” he hisses cutting off his praise when Peter's swallows around him. "Do that again," he tells Peter stroking his neck and back.

They are down to 80 mph, but the rush is still there. Tony trusts his car and his driving, but he'd have to be a fool not to know how risky it is what they're doing.

Maybe he is a fool. A fool with a degree still in his formal wear and a fool in love with the most precious boy in the whole fucking world. Fool enough to turn on cruise control so that he can steady his foot on the floor and thrust up into Peter's mouth.

Peter takes it and moans, letting his tongue trace the bottom on his cock and swallowing around the head. Tony’s hand on his back and neck is wonderfully reassuring and he uses that to spur him on. As he bobs his head, he takes Tony’s hand, guiding it to his head, wanting, _needing_ his fingers in his curls against his scalp. 

He grips Tony’s thigh and bobs quicker before pulling off for a deep breath. “Come on, don’t tell I have to work for it? I’d think five months without your boyfriend would make you more eager,” he teased.

"Shhh, baby," Tony soothes. "I'm driving. And don't tell me that you mind," he adds grabbing a fistful of Peter's hair. His boyfriend is doing incredible things with his tongue. All Tony wants is to close his eyes and give in completely to the amazing sensation, but he can't do it.

"Fuck baby, more," he moans, scraping Peter's scalp. He's on edge, he just needs a little more...

Peter moans and bobs his head, wanting to get Tony there, wanting to be the reason he finds pleasure. He sucks hard on the tip as a siren goes off behind them. Peter pulls back quickly, his heart racing. “Fuck!” he cusses and grabs his pants pulling them on as fast as he can. His cheeks burn with fear and shame. 

  
  



	2. Fucked

“God we’re fucked,” Peter says as he fumbles with the button of his jeans.

"Shit, shit, shit," Tony hisses pulling up his pants but he can't fix them with one hand.

He sees the police car, approaching fast in the rear view mirror.  
"Give me a hand, fix my pants, quick," he tells Peter.

He drives to the lay by, slowing to a stop. The police car is pulling up behind them by the time Peter is done with his pants.

"Fuck," Tony curses, his heart hammering, but by the time the officer knocks on his window, a politely confused smile is plastered on his face.

Peter has his head down fumbling with his phone, trying to seem distracted, but there’s a rich blush across his cheeks.

“License and registration,” the officer says and Peter reaches for the items as he is closest. While Peter does that, the officer refocuses on Tony. Peter knows his boyfriend has a sharp tongue, and prays it doesn’t get them in trouble.

“Do you have any idea how fast you were going?” the officer asks and then looks them over when realization hits. These two were doing something else, if flushed faces and drying cum on Peter’s shirt are any indication. “Alright boys, what’s going on?”

"What do you mean, officer?" Tony asks innocently. "Apparently, we must have slipped above the speed limit, but other than that…?"

The officer laughs, but there's a no bullshit glint in her eyes. "Forgot your foot on the gas while you were having fun?" she asks pointedly and Tony can't help gulping. There's no mistaking her implication - which, in this case, happens to be the truth.

"Sure, driving's fun," Tony shrugs, trying his best to appear clueless but he can tell that it lacks the desired effect.

"Nice try, young man, but I have a teenage son, so you won't fool me."

"I'm 21," Tony huffs indignantly. He realises his mistake by the change of the officer's expression.

"Then, do you care to explain to me what you are doing messing around with an underage boy while speeding on the highway?"

“I’m 18! I swear, I can get you my ID, I promise I’m of age!” Peter says, his heart in his throat.

The officer nods indicating she wants it and Peter fumbles for his wallet, hands shaking. He’s not dumb, he knows exactly what kinds of trouble they could get into, Tony and him had taken their time when they first got together, knowing the consequences of getting caught. Tony was technically safe, they were both of age, but Peter was freshly 18–he knew how that looked. What would his parents do, they’d never approved of Tony, even as a friend, and being discovered that they’re dating? After how careful they’ve been? It stings.

The officer looks his license over and hands it back, without much protest.

“You’re both smart, I can tell. Knock off the games till you get to a hotel or something. There’s one about 20 miles down the road, really nice, mom and pop place. Go there and not the super six, lots of shady doings and considering I thought you were underage… Well,” she steps back.

“Give me a few minutes to get your ticket and you can be on your way.” She walks off running the registration and insurance and only a few minutes

"Thanks, ma'am," Tony says in all seriousness as he takes the ticket.

The officer nods and gives them both another stern look. "Take care of each other," she says, then she adds with a hint of a smile, "you're a pretty couple."

Tony grins at her and salutes, while Peter blushes and ducks his head. The officer shakes her head unable to hide her grin as she walks off. Tony lets her drive away first. For one thing, he's not eager to drive in front of a police car and for another, he needs a moment to catch his breath after the excitement.

He rubs the back of his neck, then looks at Peter. They burst out laughing at the same moment.

Peter laughs pushing at Tony. "You ass!" He shouts and falls against the back of the seat. He can't believe they got off that luckily, but they still screwed up. He pulls Tony down for a kiss, grabbing him by the back of his neck. "I can't believe that just happened," he groans hearing the car pull off.

They're lucky, so much more lucky than they had any right to be. Peter leans into Tony over the center console and sighs. "How the hell did we get out of that?"

Tony chuckles and kisses Peter again.

"I'm pretty sure that it had something to do with the fact that you bring out the softest mothering instinct in every sensible mother you meet," he says, pinching Peter's cheek playfully.

"As to what gave us away, I guess I shouldn't encourage you to make a mess of your clothes when we do it in the car," he muses, winking at Peter.

Then, Tony reaches over to caress Peter's chest. The incident gave him another adrenaline rush, much like the speeding did, and he yearns for Peter more than ever. Wants to feel his soft body on his own, wants to feel his arms around him, his lips on his. He wants to thrust up to him as Peter rides him and wipe off the sweat of his boyfriend's temple as he trembles in the aftermath of his orgasm.

Tony only notices how long he kept silent, eyeing and caressing Peter, when his boyfriend whimpers. Tony refocuses and speaks in a hoarse voice.

"I want you so badly."

Peter flushes at Tony’s words and speaks softly, his own voice cracking. “Then get to the damn motel,” he says and takes his hand and pulls it to his face kissing the palm and licking the fingertips.

“Please? Soon? I missed you,” he says and swallows gripping Tony’s hand tightly. He’s frustrated with the fact they haven’t been able to have even 5 minutes alone with his boyfriend and they’re still in the car and he’s tired and just wants to ride Tony’s cock till he can’t think straight.

"Kiss me first?" Tony asks, leaning in and capturing Peter's lips with his own before he can answer.

After the kiss, he continues driving, toeing the speed limit all the way to the motel. He can't wait to get there. He doesn't care about his hunger - the sandwiches taste like dust -, about the sunset coloring the sky - though its shades are beautiful -, nor about his favourite classical rock playlist blaring from the speakers - they only fuel his passion for Peter. All Tony wants is to get to the motel, then get to their room, then get to his knees and choke on Peter's cock.

Peter knows this, he knows his boyfriend and how he holds himself when he wants different things. He knows that Tony wants him, and he also wants nothing more than to climb onto Tony's lap and kiss and grope him until they're both sweaty hot messes, moaning into each other and taking until they can't take anymore.

Peter wants Tony, but he's driving, and they just got pulled over. He presses his forehead to Tony's shoulder in frustration. "I love you Tony," he says and squeezes his thigh. "How much longer? Please?"

"Five minutes, tops," Tony promises. He can hear the desperation in his boyfriend's voice, but there is no point speeding now. He doesn't care about the fine they can get, but being pulled over again would only mean more delay. Plus, they might miss the right exit if they go too fast. So, he raises his right hand to caress Peter's face.

"Why don't I tell you what I'm going to do to you once we step inside that room?" he teases and takes Peter's moan as acquiescence. "I'm going to unwrap you, baby, like the gift you are and I'm going to kiss you everywhere. I want your cock on my tongue and want to grab your perfect little ass. Then, I'd wash you off and bring you to bed. Would you like to ride my cock, baby? I'm so hard for you... Fuck," Tony hisses, spotting the sign for the motel indicating that it's only a mile away.

"Here we go, baby," he laughs, squeezing Peter's thigh dangerously close to his crotch.

Peter groans and pushes into his touch, wanting his hand closer to his dick. He’s not fully hard but Tony’s words spur something in him and reawaken his cock.

“Tony,” he sighs and rolls his head on the back of the headrest. “You better do good on that,” he says, biting his gums as he lets the words wash over him.

"I will," Tony promises as he pulls into the parking lot. He leans over to kiss Peter one more time.

Before they start towards the entrance, Tony rummages in his bag for a hoodie. It will be big on Peter, but that's only good seeing how the point is to hide not only the cum stains on his tee, but his forming erection.

"Put this on. We wouldn't want to shock Mr. and Mrs. motel owner now, would we?" he says with feint innocence.

As they start to walk towards the entrance Tony threads their fingers together. The lady behind the counter looks the type who would have a problem with that, but surprisingly she doesn't bat an eye.

"Welcome, young men," she greets. "How can I help you?"

"We would like a room for tonight, please" Tony replies.

"Oh," says the woman. "I'm afraid we are fully booked for tonight..." she explains.

Tony puts on his best puppy eyes when he speaks. "Not anything? We've been driving for hours, searching especially for this place. A very nice officer recommended it to us at a gas station."

Tony can see his words achieve the effect he hoped for. He can barely suppress a satisfied smirk when the woman says "Well..."

It goes rather smoothly after that. The owner, Mrs. Potts it turns out, calls her husband to ask him if it would be okay to rent the guest room in their own house to the boys. Tony suspects that it's the best deal they could have hoped for. The house that stands a few meters behind the motel is very comfortable-looking.

Filling out the paperwork doesn't take more than 5 minutes. Shaking off their overly friendly hosts on the other hand is not that easy. When they find themselves finally alone in the room that must have belonged to the Potts's daughter, Tony bursts out laughing.

"And to think that they'll be downstairs while I eat you out..."

Peter doesn’t give him a moment once the bags are down. He grabs Tony by the back of his neck pulling him down. It might be the hormones or it might just be the fact he misses his boyfriend or just Tony being Tony—so god damn gorgeous and sweet and here.

“Please don’t tease anymore,” he pleads and pulls him as close as he can. He knows he sounds desperate and needy and gross—no one wants someone who’s so damn clingy—but he needs Tony to touch him, to make good on his promises. “Please Tony, I fucking missed you, please!” He's all but begging him at this point.

Tony can feel the waves of passion coming from Peter and he reacts to them immediately. He kisses Peter hard, pulling his lower lip between his teeth, then pushing his tongue deep into his mouth. His hands find Peter's hips and he squeezes, guiding his boyfriend, rubbing their erections together.

When they come up for air, Tony pushes Peter back against the door and slides to his knees. He pushes up hid hoodie and unbuttons Peter's jeans in a second. Tony is sucking him and swallowing around him before Peter can quite catch up - if his stunned silence is anything to go by.

Peters an incoherent mess of whines and pants, unable to help himself as Tony easily takes him to the root. “Fuck, Tony!” he groans and grips his hair tightly. He missed this, the wet hot feeling of Tony’s mouth on him, his touch on his hands on his hip, all of it.

He moans, before covering his mouth with a hand. They’re not alone, and the last thing he wants is to be interrupted. He bites down hard on the meat of his palm and squeezes his eyes shut, unable to completely silence himself.

Tony groans as he registers Peter's attempts at stifling his moans.

"They are not here yet," he tells his boyfriend. "Went back to the main building. Let me hear you, baby," he says says suckling on the tip of Peter's cock before taking him all the way down again.

Peter moans loudly from behind his hand and drops it in favor of gripping Tony’s hair. “I missed you, I love you, god, Tony,” he moans, hips jerking into his mouth. He can feel the orgasm building at the base of his spine.

Tony releases Peter's hip with one hand so that he can touch his balls. He starts playing with them, pulling and massaging gently.

Peter's thrusts become more impatient at that and Tony welcomes it. He moans in pleasure as the weight of Peter's cock rests on his tongue and fills his mouth.

Peter moans, his grip on Tony’s hair tightening to what should be painful. “Tony,” he pants and bucks up into his mouth. “Don’t stop, please, Tony,” he groans and bucks into his mouth.

Peter's grip in his hair tells Tony just how close his boyfriend is. He loosens his jaw so that he can keep Peter down and swallows around him several times before pulling a bit away. He bobs his head more quickly, flicking his tongue on the underside of Peter's cock and never stopping teasing his balls. He can taste the precum on the back of his throat and hums in pleasure as more drips on his tongue.

Peter’s grip on Tony only tightens as he pushes himself to fuck into Tony's mouth, pressing and bucking faster and harder, but also without pattern. He groans, wanting that release and feeling it build. "Tony, Tony, fuck, I'm close," he moans, twisting Tony's curls. His legs shake and his other hand grasps Tony's shoulder, holding himself up and thumbing Tony's jaw. It's intoxicating for Peter to feel his body react to Tony’s cock even if it just small things.

Tony hums in pleasure as he feels Peter coming undone. His thrusts are completely erratic now just as his breathing. Hearing his desperate whimpers, all Tony wants to do is to give him release.

He pulls away despite Peter's grip in his hair and wraps his fingers around Peter's shaft. He starts licking the tip of Peter's cock, letting his frenulum rub against his tongue as he jerks his boyfriend off.

Peter gasps and grips Tony’s shoulder tighter as he milks his cock, so blissed from Tony’s touch. He moans and pants as Tony loves him.

Tony hums in pleasure as he feels the first spurt of cum shoot into his mouth. He wraps his lips around Peter's cock, his hand never stopping and he milks his boy until his mouth is full of his cum.

When Peter rode out his orgasm, Tony swallows his load with a smile and pulls him down to kneel in front of him.  
"Want a taste?" he asks, brushing his thumb along Peter's lip.

Peter doesn't even think before starting sucking and licking. He’d normally resist the urge to eat his own cum, his logical brain says no, but the side that’s completely enraptured with Tony has no limits.

He cleans Tony's thumb with his tongue and then pulls him up kissing his mouth, tasting himself on him. “Fuck Tony,” he breathes and grips his waist tightly.

"I love you, Peter. Do you have any idea how beautiful you are when you are in pleasure? I want to see you like this every morning," he says kissing Peter's forehead, "every noon," he goes on pressing his lips against Peter's temple, "and every night," he finishes pulling Peter's lower lip between his own.

Peter whines and chases Tony’s kiss, the stubble from his beard scratching so pleasantly against his cheeks and mouth. “Then,” he swallows before speaking, “then don’t leave. Stay in Missouri for a year, stay with me. Then you can have it,” he says and wets his lips. “Please, Tony,” he breathes and tugs him into a kiss. “Please stay just for a bit.”

"Why don't I move with you to whichever fancy college you'll go to, ey?" Tony asks. "Could rent a flat together and then you'd be my dessert after each meal of the day."

Peter flushes and tugs on his shorter curls. “Would you do that? That’s another four years you’ll have to find a way to make money out there, like,” he swallows, “are you sure, Tony?” He asks. Tony has his whole life ahead of him and Peters just starting out. He doesn’t want to hold him back.

"I'd stay in miserable Missouri with you if that was what you chose. Going off to uni with you is practically vacation. Anywhere is vacation where our families' shit doesn't reach us and we can be together," Tony says, running his fingers through Peter's hair. "And don't worry about me. Howard still owes me big time for fucking up my childhood. And I just graduated MIT. Not to exaggerate, but I'm pretty sure I can do whatever the fuck I want now," he shrugs, pulling Peter into a hug.

Peter laughs, not because it’s funny, but it’s so damn much like Tony to just say that. “You’re insane but I love you.” He presses a kiss to his jaw and squeezes him tightly before pushing him to the bed. “I got an offer from Virginia. And New York. We could just move to the city, get a nice little apartment.” He crawls on top of Tony, shoving a hand under his shirt. “Maybe even get a house plant or two. Make it super official,” he teases kissing his mouth.

"I'd move even to the desert with you. Or the north pole. Just keep kissing me like that," Tony jokes, groaning as Peter grinds down own him. "I love you, Peter Parker," he says, covering Peter's hands under his shirt with his own. He looks up at his boyfriend with adoration and smiles when he starts leaning in to kiss him again.

Peter moans and quickly fumbles his way through the different buttons on his shirt, before it's opened. He pulls Tony closer to him, pressing completely against his now bare chest.

“Tony,” he pants and grips at the back of his neck, pulling him closer and arching into his touch.

Tony flips them over and lays Peter down gently. He pushes his knee between Peter's leg as he starts to kiss his way down Peter's bared chest. He bites down on Peter's hip, then licks his way all the way up to this nipples. He loves Peter's softness, the smooth touch of his skin and the curves of his body.

Peter gasps and whines rolling down to the friction of Tony’s thigh. His hands feel massive against him, the size just astounding. He moans and bucks, cussing when Tony’s mouth finds that so sensitive spot on his hip and then his nipples.

“Fuck, Tony,” he groans and grabs at his boyfriends ass shoving a hand down the back of his pants. “Tony, god please,” he moans, chest rising rapidly.

"Shh, Peter, baby, you just came, you must be still sensitive," Tony whispers in Peter's ear. "Let me love you like this, let me get you naked and prepped," he asks, running his hand up and down Peter's chest, watching him, mesmerized.

Peter flushes and groans, back arching before letting his body fall to the bed. He runs his hands through his hair, and groans. "I just want you," he says quietly and wets his lips, tilting his head back. He wets his lips, and rubs his eyes. "I want you Tony, please," he says and wiggles on the bed.

Tony shuts Peter up with a wild kiss. He squeezes Peter's hip pushing him into the mattress and the back of his neck pulling him up. He bites his lip and steals his breath away, moaning in unison with his boyfriend.

When they separate, Tony sits back on his heels, then climbs off Peter so that he can pull off his jeans all the way. Then, he gets the lube out and some condoms. He smirks when he feels Peter's eyes on him.

"I will fill you, baby, I promise," he says crawling on top of Peter, licking his way up from his cock to his neck.

Peter moans and watches Tony crawl away. He’s so built and tall and good, lean muscle and tan skin, and just so perfectly Tony that Peter would never fight against it.

As he licks up his body Peter moans, taking hold of his hair and pulling him up. “Tony,” he moans, pulling him into a kiss. His legs fall open and he wraps his thighs around Tony’s waist, holding him closer.

"You are so damn hot," Tony whispers into Peter's ear when the pull apart. "So fucking hot."

He bites down on the crook of Peter's neck, leaving a hickey. Then, he moves to the other side and marks him there as well.

Tony ignores Peter's whining and begging. His boyfriend needs time even if he is inpatient. He rubs his thumb on Peter's nipples, making it hard and sensitive.

"Just like that, baby. Enjoy me with your whole body," Tony encourages sliding down again breaking Peter's hold around his waist and lavishing Peter's hips.

Then, he pushes Peter's legs wide apart and hums contentedly at the sight of his hardening cock and pretty pink hole.

"I'm going to stretch you and lube you up," he promises, as he rolls a condom on his two fingers and pushes a copious amount of lube on them. "Gonna hear you shout and feel you tremble," he continues, nudging against Peter's rim.

"Can you feel how hot it is?" he asks, but before Peter could answer, he pushes inside.

Peter shouts out at the intrusion and groans. The lube is hot, warm and tingly against his rim and he pushes down to it, wanting more.

“Tony, god, so much,” he whines. It’s been months since he had Tony touching him like this. His own hand could only do so much, and having to wait till 1 am for privacy just made him lose the joy of it.

He groans as he feels Tony’s fingers work in him, curling and stretching him open. He’d missed this, and fuck he doesn’t want it to end by coming too soon, and his cock while still soft from his previous orgasm can’t resist perking back up just slightly.

"Yeah, push down on it, show me how much you want it," Tony encourages, scissoring his fingers, loosening Peter's hole.

"That's it, baby, let go. Just relax. Can you feel how good it is?" he asks, rubbing against Peter's prostate to make it sensitive and to draw those sounds from Peter he loves so much to hear.

When Peter starts writhing so much that he almost moves away from him, Tony puts an arm across his torso to hold him down. "Shhh, just your hips. Like that, yes, that's enough. Want another finger?"

Peter nods eyes screwed shut in pleasure. “Yes, Yes Tony, please,” he pants, hands gripping the sheets under him tightly.

The burn of the stretch in his ass, is just right and he rocks down on Tony’s fingers, whimpering as his fingers tease his prostate, making him sensitive and begging for more. “Tony, please— oh god,” he groans as another finger is added.

“Tony,” he moans back arching from the bed as best as he can with an arm across his stomach.

"I'm here, Peter. I'm with you. God, I missed you. You are the prettiest boy, you know that right?" Tony praises and he can't resist bowing his head and sucking Peter's soft cock into his mouth.

In the meantime, his fingers never stop preparing Peter. Tony's happy to feel him loosen up slowly. Peter is usually relaxed when they are together but today was exhausting for both of them.

Tony hums as he feels Peter's cock slowly hardening and his hole clench at a fine stroke against his prostate.

Peter whines as Tony sucks and works on his cock, just barely giving him pleasure because he’s over sensitive. He moans and writhes under his attention, the continuous compliments making him blush.

As his cock hardens, his moans become more incessant, the pleasure starting to grow. “Tony,” he grabs his arm, sucking down a breath.

"Yes, baby? Tell me," Tony urges and twists his fingers inside Peter to give his question emphasis. "Tell me what you want," he says. He loves to hear Peter talk dirty. Tony remembers how uncomfortable it used to make Peter to ask for what he wanted in bed. They've come a long way since then, but Tony never stopped encouraging him.

Peter flushes and rolls his head on the sheets, wetting his lips before speaking up. “Your cock, Tony, please. Put your cock in me, fuck me, please!” He rolls his hips back to meet Tony’s ministrations against his prostate. “Please Tony, fuck me!”

"How do I fuck you?" Tony asks. "Do I do it like this, so I can see your pretty face? Or do I turn you around so I can slap your pretty ass as I pound into you? Or do I just lay back and let you take my cock as you like it? Tell me, Parker."

Peter squeezes his eyes shut and pants, feeling his cock grow harder as Tony’s words hit and his focus on his hole intensifies. “I, I don’t care. Just want you,” he pants and grips Tony’s arm tighter. “Please Tony I can take it, fuck me, please,” he begs.

"So far gone, aren’t you? I love when you get like this," he says as he sits back. He pushes his pants down quickly and throws his shirt onto the floor. "Just a second, baby" he soothes when Peter whines at being left empty. "God, your hole is so pretty."

Tony hurries to put on a condom and strokes himself a few times to spread the lube.

"Come here," he calls and pulls Peter onto his lap.

He follows with little prompting crawling into Tony’s lap and kissing his mouth messily and wetly. “Tony,” he breathes looping an arm around Tony’s neck and pulling him closer, chests brushing. Peter knows he’s breathing fast, his nerves and excitement evident. It’s been how long? Christmas break? At least. He kisses Tony hard, teeth nipping his lower lip.

“Tony, please,” he begs softly.

Tony steadies his cock squeezing the bottom and nudges against Peter's slick rim.  
"Come on Peter, take it. Slide down on it like I know you want to," Tony says knowing full well that he's being the worst tease.

Peter does just that, slowly lowering himself down onto Tony’s cock, jaw dropping in a perfect O. Tony’s a damn tease they both know that, but Peter's not about to protest.

He moans as he fully lowers himself onto Tony’s cock and he grips Tony’s shoulders tightly, whining and shifting. “God, Tony.” He wet his lips. “I love you.”

"I love you," Tony says back gasping.

Peter feels perfect. He's so tight and hot. He moves so deliciously. He clenches so maddeningly.

Tony runs his hands down Peter's side and takes hold of his hips. He doesn't make Peter move just massages the sensitive spot over his hip bone.

"You are perfect. I love you so much," he whispers looking his boyfriend up and down as he adjusts to being filled by him.

Peter groans and presses closer to Tony, holding to him and swallowing. “God, I love you, Tony,” he says and swallows, leaning into Tony’s touch.

“Come on, Tony, please move,” he says and pulls him up to a kiss. “Please,” he begs softly.

Tony starts thrusting upwards bottoming out every time in Peter. Even though moving like this is hard work, he loves the intimacy of their position. He can wrap his arms around Peter's naked torso and can feel him flush against his chest.

They just go at it at first, chasing their pleasure in a frantic rhythm. Then, Tony grabs Peter's hips and angles him so that he can hit his prostate with each move. Peter seems too far gone to notice what Tony wants until he feels it. He cries out and starts meeting Tony's thrusts.

"Does it feel good? Does my cock fill you up right? Ahhh, baby that's it, clench around me."

Peter nods and moans grabbing at him, the sudden assault on his prostate disorienting. He clings, holding close and feeling the muscles in Tony’s stomach tense with each thrust.

He rocks back, meeting Tony’s thrusts, panting against his mouth. “Tony,” he moans and digs his fingers into his shoulder, arching into him and wanting more. He wants to feel Tony all around him, feel the way he touches him and reacts to him.

“Tony,” he moans pressing closer and moaning into his mouth. “I love you, oh, god, Tony.”

Tony tightens his arms around Peter, leans his head on his shoulder and bites down on it to stifle his groans. They are rocking together, melting into each other, beating like one single heart.

"Peter," Tony utters in a ragged, breathy voice. "Peter, fu-uck... Ride me."

Peter moans at the bite and grips his hair tightly. “Fuck,” his head falls back before he hears Tony’s request. He swallows, mouth hanging open as he pants. “Lay back then,” he says and pushes him down following him and moaning as it changes the angle in his ass.

He kisses him hard and messy before sitting up and moaning, chin tucked to his chest as he slowly starts rocking.

Tony gets impatient soon. He sits back up and steadies himself with a hand in the back. "Hold on to me, baby and please, don't go slow," he asks meeting Peter's movements and picking up the pace.

His eyes flash up and his cheeks burn with the way Tony’s watching him like he could devour him easily, but he grabs him and leans into his touch, moaning against Tony’s throat as they find a perfect rhythm, that steadily increases. “Fuck, oh fuck, Tony,” he moans holding on tightly.

"Yes, Peter, yes, sooo good," Tony eggs his boyfriend on. He holds Peter close by one hand at the nape of his neck. He pulls gently on Peter's hair because he knows how much he loves it. Tony's other hand is roaming Peter's back, scraping and caressing him as sweat runs down from his neck as he rides Tony.

His cock is buried deep inside his boyfriend and Tony doesn't want to be kept away from him ever again. He doesn't want to be far from Peter, because nothing, nothing compares to the feeling when he holds Peter in his arms.

Peter grips tightly to Tony, moaning as his hair is pulled. He can’t be separated from Tony, not again. Five months is too long, and another 4 years as he goes to college? He can't do it.

He pulls against Tony’s grip in his hair and pushes his forehead against his. “Come with me, to college,” he says and moans as the shift finds his prostate. His grip tightens and he presses closer. “Fuck, Tony,” he moans and grips him tighter, rocking back against Tony’s thrusts.

"Anywhere," Tony promises, pulling Peter into a kiss. They both moan and pant into it.

Then, Tony steadies Peter in the position he just found and pounds into him. He gets closer to the edge with each movement. "You feel so good. Your hole is so tight and hot," he gasps. "Yeah, moan like that, ride my cock, that's it," he praises.

Peter listens perfectly, moaning and gripping to Tony tightly as the smack of skin on skin echoes around them. “Tony, oh god, please, right there-“ he moans against his mouth breaking into soft pants and whines as Tony teases him, barely brushing his prostate.

“Tony, please! Come on!” He pleads rocking back barely and clenching his hole around Tony’s cock.

Tony wraps his arm around Peter. "Lean back, baby," he tells him guiding him. "There," he says and thrusts up into Peter, hitting his prostate directly. "Is this what you want? That's it, rock your hips, baby. Fuck you are beautiful," he babbles, losing himself in the tight heat of his boyfriend's body.

Peter moans, tensing and arching into the thrusts, eyes squeezed shut tightly—he’s perfectly in bliss with Tony fucking him hard and fast. He rocks back into the thrusts and and groans.

“Fuck, Tony, yes right there, oh god, Tony!” He moans, gripping him tightly and leaning even further back, wanting even more from him.

Peter is beautiful like this. Tony looks him up and down taking in every detail of his sweaty skin, tightening muscles and blissed out face. When he sees a drop of precome leak from Peter's cock, Tony can't resist touching it.

His abs burn as he holds himself up and keeps moving without support, but Peter’s weight balances him out and it's worth it. He smears the drops on the head of Peter's cock before closing his fist around if. It only takes Peter a few strokes to start shaking.

He bites his lower lip hard, before groaning. “Tony, Tony, Tony!” he moans his name as his thighs tense and shake rapidly. “Don’t stop, please don’t stop, oh god, yes, right there! Oh god, Tony!”

He grips him tightly, holding close and shaking as his orgasm builds, balancing right at the edge waiting and wanting to tip over.

Tony loves the sensation of Peter's shivers. Combined with how debauched and hot his boyfriend looks, it's more than enough to push him to the edge. He keeps stroking Peter's cock picking up his pace and twisting his hand to give him more pleasure.

Tony groans and bites his lip to hold back. He doesn't want to come before Peter, but it's hard when his boyfriend feels so damn perfect. Tony keeps thrusting though, still fast but more measured than before.

When Peter finally goes rigid, Tony lets go and starts pounding into him with all he has. His nails dig into Peter's back as he steadies themselves and his other hand jerks Peter off.

Peter groans loudly, trying so damn hard to hold off—coming first and so quickly would be embarrassing, but god Tony’s hand is doing that twisty thing with his wrist on his cock that he loves and his thrusts are nailing his prostate ever few strokes. He can feel it building and despite how hard he tries to hold off he can only do so much.

“Tony, Tony-oh god!” He groans loudly as his orgasm hits, having him spill over Tony’s hand and his chest. He moans, jaw hanging open and thighs tight around Tony’s hips.

Tony loves the hot smooth sensation of Peter's come on his fist. He wants to pull Peter up and hug him tight, but he wants to keep making him feel good through his orgasm, so he fucks him in the same position. He's on the edge, on the very edge, but what with holding off so much, he can't tip over before Peter gets sensitive.

So, when he notices Peter's body still and the slight flinch on his face at a deep thrust, Tony slows down then pulls out. He's trembling with desire and fumbles to get the condom off.

"Please, Peter," he whines, pulling Peter's hand towards his cock.

Peter breathes a sigh of relief, not wanting to wear himself out that quickly. He covers Tony’s cock with his hand and strokes slowly at first just continuing to please Tony before he moves to kiss him.

“Get the lube,” he says and the continues before Tony can protest. “Between my legs, want to make you feel good.” He pushes his hair off his face and kisses Tony fiercely.

"Holy fuck, baby, you wanna make me come before that?" Tony pants as they pull apart, but he reaches for the lube and coats his cock in it.

Peter's already positioned himself, kneeling in front of him, his back turned and his legs closed. Tony groans as he feels the hotness of the lube and he moves behind Peter.

"I'm not gonna last long," he warns as he pushes between Peter's thighs.

Peter sighs, but can’t help but laugh. “Good, I want you to feel good.” He squeezes his thighs around Tony’s cock, and grabs his hand, pulling him forward and over him. “Come on Tony, didn’t you want it?” he asks and pushes back against his thrusts.

"You are a brat, Parker," Tony hisses. "An impatient, cheeky brat," he adds as he grabs Peter's hips and squeezes aiming to bruise. He holds Peter in place as he fucks his thighs hard and fast. "So eager for my cum, aren't you?" he teases, but then he loses the ability to speak as his orgasm starts building in the pit of his stomach. Peter must notice because he flexes his muscles, sending another wave of pleasure through Tony's cock.

He moans when Tony’s grip gets tight on his hips and continues to rock back against his touch, more than happy to let Tony cuss and moan.

“Come on Tony, wanna have you come, wanna taste it,” he says and groans feeling the way he tightens his grip. He clenches his thighs tighter and meets his thrusts. “Come on babe, I love you, come on,” he encourages.

Peter's love is the only stimulation that can possibly increase the pleasure his body gives Tony. He leans his head on Peter's shoulder and half kisses, half bites his neck as he chases his release. His whole body goes rigid when he reaches his peak, then he trembles through his orgasm, shooting and smearing his come all over Peter's thighs.

Tony doesn't pull away immediately. He stays, brings his hands up to Peter's chest and hugs him to himself. He missed holding Peter almost as much as having sex with him. The yearning he feels despite the fact that they are so close only proves to him that he never wants to part from Peter again.

"I love you," he says, nudging Peter's head to the side to capture his lips in a kiss.

Peter whines into the kiss, reaching back and holding Tony close. “I love you too,” he says and whines into the kiss. It’s been too long.

“Come with me to college. I wasn’t kidding before, please I’ve missed you,” he pleads dragging his teeth over Tony’s lower lip. “I miss you.”

Tony's torn between turning Peter and hugging him properly and staying as they are, kissing him again and again and again until he forgets how much it hurt to be separated for so long. Eventually, he does both, so they end up tumbling over, tangled together and just mumbling promises into their kisses.

Peter holds Tony tighter, the kisses almost desperate. He’s never thought of himself as a sap but he loves Tony and he missed him beyond anything that’s reasonable. Sure they’ll have the next four years while Peter's in college, but it’s going to be different. They won’t have the opportunity to just _be_ as they're now for god knows how long, and he wants it so bad his stomach hurts with the thought of not having it.

“Tony,” he breathes and tugs his hair holding him close. “Tony, Tony, I love you.”

The giddy smile he wears starts hurting Tony's face, but he doesn't care.

"I'll go with you Peter. Anywhere, as long as you'll have me," he says, pushing back Peter's sweaty curls. He takes in his boyfriend's beauty and goes back in time to four years ago when he first set eyes on him, walking into his new school.

No one expected the already popular senior Tony Stark to hit it off with freshman Peter Parker, but they were eating lunch together in a matter of days, became lab partners in robotics by the end of first week and started dating by the end of the year. That last part has been a secret ever since. Something that eats away at Tony even though he knows that it's for the best.

Peter laughs happily and pulls Tony closer. “Of course I want you. I always want you,” he says and kisses his mouth.

He still loves him as fiercely as he did when he first met him, awkward and 14 and unaware that he liked boys like he liked girls. Tony had been new, and popular and funny and so damn good looking. However, despite being entranced immediately, it was only only thanks to Harley’s constant badgering that he confessed so early.

He’s so glad he did. “Come with me to college, we can get a stupid apartment and a fish or something,” he says and pulls him into another kiss wrapping his legs around his waist.

"Anything, baby. I could be your dashing older boyfriend with a leather jacket and aviators who walks the cutest dog and waits for the prettiest boy on campus," Tony mumbles into Peter's hair as they lie there, exhausted, but still high on sex and love.

He laughs tiredly and pulls him down for another kiss. “You’re a dork,” he teases before pulling himself closer, feeling Tony’s sturdy form against his own. But the idea of having all that time with Tony, being domestic and sweet is amazingly intoxicating.


	3. Midnight Snack

When Tony jerks awake, it's completely dark outside and it’s a bit cool in the room. He reaches for a blanket to pull over Peter who's dozing in his arms, but the movement makes him stir.

"Evening, sunshine," Tony greets, pressing a kiss to Peter's forehead. "How are you feeling?"

Peter yawns into Tony’s chest, pulling him closer. He’s sticky and he’s sure they both smell of sex, but he couldn’t care less. Tony is here, and they’re both together and it’s not a pillow he’s curled up to – it’s his boyfriend.

He presses a lazy kiss to Tony’s sternum directly over the scarred skin. “Sore. But good,” he slurs and holds him tight.

Tony loves his boyfriend's weight on his chest, and he doesn't want to move at all even though they both very much need a shower.

Instead, Tony starts rubbing Peter's back as he asks him. "Mmm, is it a bad kind of sore or a been fucked just right kind?"

Peter blushes and presses his cheek to Tony’s shoulder. “Good fuck,” he says sighing as Tony’s hands work down his back and relieving the knots and tension from the past days.

“I missed this,” he says dragging his own hand up Tony’s ribs feeling the indentations.

"I did, too, but we're together now. You can relax, baby," Tony says caressing Peter's head. "I know it's been long, but we have all the time we want now."

Peter presses into his touch and kisses his c ollar bone. “Well, not all the time. I’m not sure if my parents will buy Harley’s story for forever,” he sighs . He missed this, he missed all of this.

Tony tisks dismissively. "You are eighteen, what are they going to do? And besides, even if we go home, I've gotten rather good at climbing into your room," he winks and adds before Peter could interrupt, "and you know I have taken up rock climbing this year..."

Peter laughs at that. “And I still live at home, so,” he says and runs his fingers over his arm, feeling the firm muscles. “Maybe you could teach me,” he says with a smirk. He really just wants to see Tony climb, wants to watch his body move fluidly across the stone. He knows he’d be good, but he has less inclination than Tony to take it up at the moment.

"I could teach you," Tony muses, "or I could make you feel really good once I'm up in your room." He winks and runs his fingers into Peter's hair. "I love keeping you silent while having sex with you," he adds, closing his fist and squeezing gently.

Peter moans softly at the pressure on his scalp. “You ’re a tease,” he says and leans into his touch. “I’d love that. You sneaking up, or we could even just tell my parents you’re spending the night,” he taunts. “Honestly, I wouldn’t care, I’d be hap py with you wherever we were.”

"And I with you," Tony smiles. "Let's get a shower and hope we don't wake our lovely hosts," he says caressing Peter's head prompting him to move and let him get up.

Peter clings to him for a moment before sitting up. He leans back letting his eyes roam over Tony, before resting for a moment too long on the messy scar tissue across his chest.

“Do we have to go home right away?” he asks falling back onto the sheets. “Take a few days, drive around.”

"Well, I'm definitely not the one who'll be missed at home," Tony stretches, yawning. Then, he leans down to press a kiss onto his boyfriend's mouth. "Why don't we think about in the shower?"

Peter nods and holds him close for the moment before moving to follow Tony. As he does, he grabs his hand and squeezes it. “You’re missed by me,” he says after a moment. “And I know others miss you too. Your dad’s just an asshole,” he says and kisses his shoulder.

"That he is," Tony agrees. "But I'm the luckiest man for having you," he adds and tilts Peter's head up to give him a deep kiss.

If there is one thing Tony is grateful for to Howard, it is making Justin Hammer go bankrupt, then moving his whole family to miserable fucking Missouri to personally oversee the transformation of the facilities he bought – or rather won – from the man. And the only reason for Tony's gratitude was of course that he met Peter in his new school. The best, the most precious person in the whole wide world.

Tony presses another kiss on his boyfriend's lips before opening the tub in the shower, then another while they wait for hot water.

Peter is more than happy for this. He knows how Tony felt about being in the middle of nowhere in Missouri, hell, everyone feels that way about the small town. But having Tony there makes it better.

Peter bullies his way in between Tony’s legs and takes hold of his face, kissing him sweetly. “You’re a dork when you’re sentimental,” he teases and runs his hand through Tony’s hair, playing with the coarse curls and tugging lightly, just to see him smile.

“I love you, Tony,” he says sweetly.

"Oh, come on, baby, you know how soft I am at heart," Tony croons. "So much in fact that all this talk of missing people made my heart ache for seeing my friend Starlord again," he muses, brightening up. "He lives in New York, would give us a nice trip... What do you say?"

Peter can’t help but laugh. “ _ Starlord _ ? Is that actually his name?” He asks and presses his forehead to Tony’s as he considers it—New York would be fun, and he’d always wanted to visit.

“I think that’s a great idea. But I have to meet this Starlord guy,” he says with a half-smile.

"Of course, you'll meet him," Tony says stepping under the spray of water, sighing contentedly as the hot water runs down his body. "And no," he continues, pulling Peter in, too. "His name is Peter, actually. Peter Quill.  _ Starlord _ was his pseudonym in Fortnite. He runs a bar now. "

“Oh my god,” Peter says and leans back. “When did you start playing Fortnite?” he asks with a laugh. He pulls him down and kisses his mouth before moving deeper under the spray. “I can’t believe it,” he teases and blinks water from his eyes.

"Playing is an exaggeration," Tony laughs. "But I rebuilt Peter's computer when he wanted to participate in this Battle Royale thing… where there can be only one left?" He shrugs. "He made it to the top ten, but it's not a game that honors participation, I guess."

Peter laughs, adjusting the temperature with his foot. “I have no idea what you’re saying but I trust you,” he reassures. “So, New York then?” He asks and scrubbs his scalp, yawning.

"Yes, baby, New York City," Tony said, flashing a dazzling grin and shaking his wet curls to the side. "I'm gonna take you to New York, New York…” he finished singing.

Peter realizes he smiles a lot more around Tony and he doesn't want that to change. Leaning up, he kisses him sweetly and hums, enjoying the rich sound of his voice.

"If we go to New York we have to do all the stupidly cute couple shit," Peter comments and drags his palms down Tony's body.

Tony moans at the sensation and he imitates his boyfriend's movement. "Like what?" he asks, but at the same time he intentionally pushes a finger between Peter's buttocks to render him speechless.

“Well, uhm,” Peter swallows and wets his lips, his brain refusing to work. He leans against Tony and focuses hard on his next words.

“I’m sure there’s a dinner date thing that’s ridiculously overpriced,” he says presses his forehead against Tony’s shoulder.

Tony continues to massage Peter's rim, pretending to wash him, but aiming just as much for pleasuring him. "Didn't know that you enjoyed those cheap thrills," he says, licking Peter's ear.

Peter shivers and squeezes his hips tightly. “Fuck Tony,” he groans, tensing before focusing. “I just,” he swallows and pushes back into Tony’s hand. “I just enjoy it with you,” he confesses.

"You are lovely, baby," Tony whispers to him. "But are you all right? You didn't catch a cold, did you? Shivering all over like that..." he asks in his most serious voice as he presses a probing finger against the Peter's tight entrance.

Peter jumps and groans. “Tony,” he moans, his fingers digging into his boyfriend. “Don’t be a dick,” he complains and grips his hips tightly, pulling and squeezing at his ass.

"I'm being very careful here," Tony counters, breaching the ring of muscles with a finger. With his other hand, he cups Peter's cheek, then runs it up into his wet hair to tilt his head back. Peter's lips part in the most enticing manner.

He moans, his jaw dropping and pushes back into Tony’s touch in his ass and in his hair. “Tony,” he breathes and reaches for him, pulling him down for a fierce wet kiss, wanting to feel him everywhere.

Tony hums into their kiss and when he tugs at Peter's hair, his boyfriend does the same. Tony keeps playing with his rim, pushing in, then pulling out, massaging him. He's tired and if they are going to New York tomorrow, they need rest, but watching his boyfriend enjoying  himself is too strong a temptation.

It’s a slow and steady and warm, pleasure-heavy feeling across Peter’s limbs.  He takes his time, letting himself enjoy the sensations, and not caring too much if he doesn’t get an orgasm out of it—experiencing and being in the same area as his boyfriend is good enough for now.

He presses hot lazy kisses to his shoulder, and clavicle, feeling him and pressing tightly, moaning softly before recapturing Tony’s mouth in a kiss.

“I love you,” he breathes pleasantly.

"And I you," Tony says back, kissing Peter back before moving down to his neck. Tony runs his free hand up on his boyfriend's back, delighting in its beautiful arch. Their hardening cocks brush against each other, but what they are doing at the moment is enough for Tony.

Peter smiles tiredly but his hand grips the hairs at the base of Tony’s neck, tugging lightly and urging him on. It feels good, easy and familiar and the light friction to his cock is good and lazy.

“Mmm Tony, gonna mark me up?” He teases and tugs a fraction harder on his hair before wrapping the arm around his waist.

"Only if you want me to," Tony whispers, licking into Peter's ear. "I know you are mine anyway," he adds, pushing his finger deeper into Peter. He smirks at the gasp it elicits from his boyfriend.

It feels amazing to him, Tony’s long finger inside him, and his mouth on his skin and voice in his ear. “Mmm, please Tony?” He all but begs as one of his hands runs down Tony's back and grips his ass tightly, pulling him closer.

"What do you want me to do, love?" Tony asks, biting the side of Peter's neck and rubbing his back.

He feels half wet, half sweaty the spray of water heating their flushed skins even more.

Peter groans louder than intended as his head falls back. “God Tony,” he breathes holding as Tony close as possible. The slide of their cocks against each other is slowly moving from lazy pleasure towards the other end of the scale.

Peter swallows and breathes slowly brushing his curls from his face. “Just don’t stop touching me,” he says almost shyly.

"I won't, baby," Tony says, but he slowly pulls out his finger. "Let's get cleaned up though because I'm boiling," he adds, adjusting the water.

Peter whines in protest, but the sounds he makes change abruptly when he feels Tony's soapy hands roaming his body. Tony smirks and runs his hands all over Peter, before hugging him close and enjoying the slick, hot sensation.

Peter laughs breathily and wraps his arms around Tony, holding him close. The cold water against his back was refreshing and the temperature difference between the water and Tony’s warm solid body. He dug his fingers into Tony’s shoulder, before running them down his body sweetly and slowly.

“Let’s never go home,” he says softly and touches Tony’s cheek, lightly stretching at the soft day old stubble.

"We could get lost in the city," Tony agrees, sliding his hand down Peter's abs. When he closes his fingers around his shaft, Peter moans. "Shh... Gotta clean you everywhere," he says, running his fist along his own half hard cock.

“You’re such a tease,” Peter groans but rocks into Tony’s touch before reaching and grasping his boyfriend’s cock and stroking slowly. He grabs his ass and kneads the flesh leaning up for a kiss.

Tony kisses him but pulls away sooner than he normally would have. "Let's rinse ourselves and get back to bed. Wrinkly is not my sex appeal," he jokes and runs his hands down on his as well as Peter's body, washing off the soap.

They don't take much care of drying themselves, too busy fumbling with each other's erections. Getting impatient, Tony takes Peter's hand and drags him back into the room. The bed isn't what Tony would call spacious, but it's definitely bigger than the twin bed in Peter's room at home.

He pushes his boyfriend down and lays down next to him, his face at Peter's groin and his crotch level with Peter's head. He glances up at him for permission. The grin spreading on Peter's face is all the encouragement he needs before he leans in to suck on his cock.

Tony moans when Peter does the same. The pleasure of giving and receiving a blow job at the same time is overwhelming, but it's also the greatest way to celebrate his graduation. Reluctantly, he pulls away for a few seconds, but only to slick up his finger. Then, he nudges Peter's legs apart to start playing with his hole again sucks on his cock more eagerly than before.

Peter can’t help but moan when Tony’s fingers brush across his rim. His legs fall open naturally and he grips Tony’s ass tightly, relishing in the way his boyfriend sucks and prods. “Mmmm Tony,” he moans and rolls his hips into Tony’s mouth before forcing himself to focus and lick at Tony’s cock.

He missed the way he tasted. Salty yet not unbearable and overwhelming like he’s heard some cocks do. He sucks hard on the tip and runs his tongue across the vein on the bottom of his cock. “Tony,” he breathes, licking a stripe down the side of his cock. He presses his nose to the dark thatch of hair at the base and breathes in.

He missed him. So much it hurts. He moans as Tony sucks at his cock and prods at his ass, the sensations wonderful and a little overwhelming in the best way.

Tony moans at the sensation of Peter taking him down all the way. He lifts his hand and runs his fingers into Peter's hair on instinct, but the move makes him lose balance. His hip jerks forward and he hits the back of Peter's throat involuntarily.

A surprised noise escapes Peter, but he doesn't sound hurt and he doesn't pull away, so Tony just goes on sucking him off. Eager to make it up to him, he takes Peter's cock down all the way and swallows around the head several times as he pushes a digit inside Peter.

It seems to drive them both wild because after that they get really dirty. The wet sounds only turn Tony on more and he's soon sweatier than before the shower, thrusting into Peter's mouth and holding him in place with a firm hand, while he's licking and sucking Peter right to the edge of orgasm.

Peter moans and sucks, the pressure at the back of his throat unbearably sweet. He’s never had a great gag reflex but since being sexually active with Tony, it’s gotten better. He swallows around him and moans having to pull off when Tony slips a finger into him.

“Tony,” he breathes his name and grips his ass tightly. “Fuck Tony, close, I’m close,” he moans rolling his hips into his mouth. The stimulation at both ends is driving him crazy.

He ducks back to his cock and bobs his head rapidly, sucking wetly and messily. As Tony works his finger inside him he squeezes his eyes shut and moans against his cock. Tony’s hand in his hair is a wonderful pressure and the sting on his scalp intoxicating.

Tony wants to tell Peter to let go and come, but he wants to keep sucking his boyfriend's cock more, so he has to let him know in another way. Taking him down deeper, Tony starts massaging Peter's scalp and hums in pleasure when Peter's hips jerk forward involuntarily. Tony pulls away a little, so that he can flick his tongue around the head.

When Tony hears Peter whimpering and his breath hitching, he twists his fingers one last time, then pulls out to start jerking Peter off. He keeps playing with his tongue, eager to taste Peter's load.

Peter groans and jerks his hips forward, pulling off Tony's cock. “Tony, Tony please,” he moans feeling pleasure shoot down his spine. He wets his lips and tightens his grip on Tony’s ass.

He takes his cock again, sucking on the head. He knows he won’t last long. The pleasure is already building in his gut, and his cock throbs against Tony’s tongue. He runs a hand over Tony’s thigh, groaning around his cock as his Tony’s tongue works against the head of his cock.

Tony starts stroking faster, moaning and groaning as Peter takes him into his mouth again. He sucks and licks the tip with determination and moans when he feels Peter coming. He follows him soon after, tipped over by Peter filling his mouth and sucking his cock at the same time.

Peter groans louder as his cock is sucked down and milked. It’s a good orgasm, pleasant and sweet like the morning sun and he keeps licking, focused on Tony.

He breathes his name and flicks his tongue across the head. “I love you.” He takes his  cock head into his mouth and sucks hard feeling his cum hit the back of his throat. He moans and bobs his head slowly tongue running across the bottom of his dick.

Tony tightens his grip in Peter's hair when he reaches his peak and holds him until he starts coming down. Then, he turns, so that he's able to pull Peter in a hug. Tony caresses his hair gently and cups Peter's cheek, just admiring his boyfriend.

"You swallowed it all?" he asks, voice full of wonder, pressing a kiss to Peter's lips. "You took all of my load in your pretty mouth and swallowed it... I love you, Peter. You are so good to me. And you feel sooo good," he says, hugging Peter tighter.

He  flushes  and presses against Tony, sleepy after coming and taking Tony’s cum. “I like the way you taste,” he confesses and leans up to kiss his mouth. He runs his tongue across Tony’s lower lip, and he can taste himself on him.

Pulling back he tucks his head under Tony’s chin and presses a kiss to his throat. He hikes his leg up and around Tony’s waist, holding him as close as he can. “I love you Tone,” he says and kisses his throat again, lazy and chaste but undeniably loving.

"I love you, too, Peter," Tony says squeezing Peter gently. "And I love how you taste," he adds. Tony smiles at Peter's giggle and that's the last thing his exhausted brain processes before falling asleep.

Tony wakes in the morning to the sun shining straight to his face through the tiniest gap between the curtains. He groans and covers his eyes with his arm. The noise and the movement are enough to stir Peter.

"Hey, sunshine," Tony mumbles from behind his arm. "How'd'ya sleep?" he yawns.

Peter just mumbles something under his breath, clinging to him loosely. “What time is it?” He rubs his face against Tony’s chest. Pushing himself to his side he sees the clock blink back 7:15 am.

Rolling back to Tony’s side he kisses his nec k lazily before yawning loudly. He wants to ask when they plan on leaving for New York but he doesn’t want to disturb the early morning peace and quiet where he’s happily tucked into Tony’s arms.

"Time to go to New York," Tony replies, pulling Peter on top of himself and hugging him tightly. "Time to take my sweet boyfriend to town and give him the time of his life," he adds pressing a kiss to Peter's lips.

Peter smiles tiredly and scratches lightly at the stubble growing on Tony’s cheeks. “New York,” he sings softly and kisses him softly. “You have to show me all the things,” he insists, lisping slightly.

"You will be the most beautiful sight in that city," Tony says, turning themselves so that he can hover over Peter. He kisses his neck, smirking as Peter sighs.

Peter laughs softly as Tony flips them and runs his hands down Tony’s back and waist. “Mmm, you keep doing that we won’t leave,” he says and tilts his head back, exposing more of his neck.

He takes a deep breath and with great self-control he pushes Tony back. “Breakfast. Please?”

"I was just having it," Tony quips back. He retreats but not before kissing and biting Peter's collarbone.

Then, he sits up and stretches. He walks over to his bag that's on the table and rummages for clean clothes.

Peter groans and watches Tony walk away with a sigh. “You’re an ass,” he says with more pride than venom. He’s almost positive that Tony left a mark, and yet he doesn’t have the energy to care.

Rolling over he fumbles in the sheets for his phone before finding it and seeing no messages from his parents, not surprising, and two from Harley wishing him a good weekend, with multiple eggplant emojis. Peter just rolls his eyes and tosses his phone aside.

“Where’d we drop my bag?” He asks sitting up and stretching overhead. He runs his hand through his curls, pushing them off his face and making them stick up.

Tony gives Peter a once over before replying. He doesn't care if Peter scowls at him, he loves Peter's naked body too much to pass up on an opportunity to see it.

"Here it is," he says pointing at the armchair behind the table. "But if you ask me you're perfect just the way you are."

Peter flushes and ducks his head. “Tony,” he mumbles before getting out of bed and grabbing his bag. Rummaging through he grabs items before eyeing the sweater Tony had pulled out.

He takes it and pulls it on with a half-smile. “What?” he asks, voice pitching up and sounding so sweet.

Tony closes the distance between them in one step, tilts Peter's head up and kisses him hungrily.

"You," he hisses, closing his fist around the sweater where it hangs loosely at the small of Peter's back. "You can't do things like that and expect me to leave this room without having you."

Peter grins against the kiss and curls his fingers into Tony’s hair. “But I like your clothes,” he says and kisses Tony again, before pulling back and finding where his pants and such were dropped.

“I’ll let you wear my things,” he teases knowing full well Tony can’t fit into his things.

"'kay," Tony replies, reaching for a t-shirt in Peter's bag. He pulls it on and fights to hide his smirk when he hears Peter gasp.

He walks into the bathroom to check himself out. He looks just like he thought he would. The tee fits him tightly, rendering his nipples and abs clearly visible. It's almost too short, so he flashes the stripe of hair at the base of his stomach whenever he moves.

It’s beautiful. Much too tight, but Tony is fit, and so the way the fabric clings is the best. When Tony meets his eyes in the mirror, he wets his lips and looks aside fighting to hide his blush.

“It’s nice,” he mumbles and moves to stand behind him, wrapping him in his arms.

"I know," Tony says with a cocky grin. "But stop ogling me or we'll never get going," he teases but he squeezes Peter's hand on his chest lovingly to let him know that he's joking.

Peter smiles against his back and squeezes to his hand just as tightly.

“I love you.” He says softly and pulls back. Just enough to lean up and kiss the back of his neck.

Tony can't keep up his cool act at that, so he turns to hug and kiss Peter. When they separate, he speaks in a soft voice.

"Let's pack our stuff and go see if we can get some breakfast. Oh, and I should call Peter Quill, let him know that we are coming."

“Did you really just befriend all my duplicates?” He teases but kisses Tony’s mouth to show he’s joking.

"There is no one like you," Tony corrects and goes to help Peter pack. 

They just throw things into bags, not paying too much attention to where they go.

“You know,” Peter starts and tugs hard on the zipper of his duffle bag. “We should just... say fuck it. Stay out, never go home.”

Tony hums. If it weren’t for Peter, he wouldn’t go back ever, but Missouri is much more his boyfriend’s home than his. Of course, escaping the same old streets must feel amazing for him now, but Tony doubts that he means his words. He’d miss Ned and Harley and even his nosy parents eventually. So, Tony just hums again and presses a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek.

They finish soon, not having unpacked much, except lube and condoms. Tony smiles to himself as he picks up their bags. He's happy. Simply and completely happy being where he is, doing what he is and most importantly being with his boyfriend.

"I love you," he whispers to Peter kissing his cheek at the base of the stairs before they go find their hosts.

Peter follows and watches Tony go, smiling and looping his finger through the back belt loop. He could smell breakfast from the front room—eggs and pancakes and some breakfast meat.

Walking into the room Mrs. Potts smiles kindly. “Ahh good morning boys! Did you sleep well?” She asks and pushes a coffee carafe towards them. “Milk and sugar in the fridge help yourself. Rodgers is our back getting some more eggs.” She’s chirpy and pleasant, and it reminds Peter of home, even if it wasn’t his home.

Tony thanks her, puts the bags down in the entrance hall, then joins Peter at the table. He kisses Peter's cheek in gratitude for pouring coffee for him too.

Mr. Potts enters in that moment.

"Oh, what a nice gay couple," he says cheerily.

"Rodgers!" his wife chides. "I don't think that's appropriate. Our daughter has been teaching us, but... you know," she shrugs apologetically, turning towards the boys.

"You are fine," Tony giggles, glancing at Peter to see how he took it.

“Close enough,” he says and sips the coffee, before adding a little milk. “Thank you, ma’am. Means a lot actually.”

Peter knows they meant well, and he frankly doesn’t mind too much. Seeing positive reactions compared to the typical bigotry is nice.

“Oh, it’s not a problem! See our daughter is right about your age!” She says motioning to Peter. “Keeps talking about social movements and human rights,” she explains.

“She’s wicked smart too. Have to trust her take if you ask me,” Rodgers says with a half-smile

"That's amazing of you," Tony confesses remembering his own parents. But he soon refocuses on his food because his father's shitty attitude makes him want to throw up.

"Is your daughter at uni?" he asks turning to Mrs. Potts.

“She is! Started her first year, going into Nursing.” She explains and pushes a bowl of eggs forward, along with toast and meats. “Help yourself boys,” she says, and Peter reaches for the bacon, his stomach rumbling softly.

“Sorry.” He blushes and Mrs. Potts only urges the plate closer.

“Don’t apologize. Eat up you’re a scrawny boy.”

"What, love? Wasn't your midnight snack enough sustenance?" Tony teases, nudging Peter under the table with his knee.

Peter's cheeks color immediately, and he fumbles for his words before choking out some comment about twinkies and hohos in their bags. Mrs. Potts laughs and pushes the pancakes closer to him.

Peter’s checks burn red and he nudges Tony’s shin under the table. He wasn’t about to deny their late-night activities but he will never be one to speak so frankly about their sex lives.

"Mrs. Potts is right, though. We should eat. New York is about a 3 hours drive from here without stops," Tony remarks a bit guiltily. He's not quite sure if Peter is hurt, but he will make sure once they are alone again.

Mrs. Potts must have picked up on the awkwardness of the situation, too, because she turns to Tony.

"Was it your graduation yesterday, dear?"

Tony laughs. "What gave me away?"

"I happened to see you get out from your car wearing the gown," Mr. Potts admits.

"Guilty as charged," Tony says. "Electrical Engineering and Computer Science," he adds before they'd ask.

Tony catches the proud smile appearing on Peter's face and it warms his heart. His boyfriend loves and appreciates him despite his stupid jokes. It's all Tony could ever ask for.

Tony is brash, that’s something Peter has known for years. He nudges him again, this time above the table and smirks. “Tell her about your capstone!” He says with a grin.

“Capstone? Is that the new it term?” Mrs. Potts prompts and Peter half shrugs taking the refill on the coffee she offers him.

“You could say that. It’s like senior thesis,” he adds a splash of milk to his coffee as he talks. “But Tony’s basically a genius. He could probably get into Harvard’s doctoral program tomorrow,” he brags and beams at Tony.

"Yeah, I mean... if they'd be willing to finance my research," he remarks bitterly.

He goes on finishing his eggs but then he notices the questioning glances. He's fucked up the conversation. Peter was saying how proud he was of him. Tony should have just accepted it politely. But he can't help it, he's still salty about what went down between him and the department.

They refused to fund his research because his family was so wealthy, regardless of the fact that his asshole father didn't do anything to help him. He didn't usually mind what Tony spent his money on but when he found out about his project, he turned nasty. Tony's best guess was that Howard didn't like him creating something that protects people instead of killing them.

So, he had to abandon his plans for perfecting J.A.R.V.I.S., the AI he built to make driving and navigation both easier and safer. It earned him a great mark on his capstone as it is but that was the last thing Tony cared about. He wanted to continue his research, so he couldn't wait to turn his back on MIT and creating his own clandestine research facility.

A small cough brought him back to the present.

"Oh, yes, sorry. I designed an AI to make driving safer. But the faculty denied the funds I applied for, even though I still had a shitload of upgrades and special functions to add." Tony takes a deep breath. "I'll have to find my own way to do it, I guess," he finishes with a would-be-casual shrug.

“You’re going to do amazing things,” Peter says and squeezes his hand. He knew how deep it stung—being denied by the school and his father. It wasn’t fair and he was brilliant, he should have been approved regardless of what the fucked up loan systems say.

“I’d love to see something like that implemented.” Rogers comments catching their attention. “Too many times I don’t trust the stuff in my car. How much of an AI is it? Star Wars level?” He asks and Peters eyes shine.

“Oh Rogers,” Mrs. Potts says with a kind smile. “Don’t pester the boys,” she chides.

“He’s got a good idea. I want to hear about it!” He says and then looks to Tony. “If you’re willing to share.”

Tony laughs. He doesn't mind talking about his work, but they should get going soon. The Potts's have been nothing but kind to them however, so he stays put and starts explaining.

"I'm aiming for Star Wars level, but for that I still need to develop a few modules. He navigates flawlessly, though. Also, he watches the traffic in the area through every accessible means to prevent accidents. It works best if he's used in every car, but he can do great if only one car has him.”

"At least those are the results of the simulations,” he adds. “He is yet to be tested in real life. Apparently sometimes useful projects aren't meant to be used..."

The Potts blinked a few times, then Mrs. Potts asked - at least according to Tony - the least evident question.

"Why do you call him  _ he _ ?"

Peter perks up and speaks up. “Oh, inside joke. The voice is supposed to be based off an old family friend,” he explains and then flushes. “Sorry, it’s a really cool project.” He rubs the back of his neck self-consciously.

“Don’t apologize,” Rogers says as he stands and takes the empty plates to the sink. “Good to see young people still interested in something other than themselves,” he says as he rinses and loads the plates. Grabbing a set of plastic ware, he fills it with meat and eggs and a ziplock with toast.

“For the road.” He says when the two open their mouth to protest.

"Just take it, boys. We rarely have so friendly guests. And you should know, we don't let anyone in the house."

"I'm sure, Mrs. Potts and I thank you," Tony says with a genuine smile. It feels good to experience something like warm parenting, even if its contrast to what he’s known stings a bit.

"Do you have a website or social media? I'd love to recommend your place online."

The Potts eye each other before replying. Finally, Mr. Potts speaks.

"Okay, but don't laugh at it, all right? Pepper showed us the basics, but she didn't have time to build the whole thing."

"I won't laugh," Tony promises. "I'd be happy to upgrade it, if you ever feel the need. God knows I'll be bored back home."

"You are too kind. But we wouldn't want to keep you from your boyfriend."

Peter laughs brightly and leans into Tony’s side as the two exchange contact information, upon Tony’s insistence only. They were a nice couple, and there’s a sort of homeliness about the whole situation that Peter doesn’t want to leave.

Eventually they do shuffle out to their car with the Potts smiling and waving from the door. It was like a scene from a Hallmark film that Peter’s mom likes to watch.

He can see their description now:  _ Cute couple goes off on a mundane trip, that is the best thing that’s happened to them, while parents wave and wish good luck from the door.  _ Classic _. _

When he finally slips into the passenger side Peter looks to Tony and grins. “New York?” He asks with a grin.

Tony answers with a smirk and leans across the central console to kiss Peter deeply, not caring whether someone sees or not.

"You bet," he says as he turns the key and revs up his V8.

They wave at the Potts as they leave the parking lot, then Tony calls Peter Quill.


	4. Benatar Banter

The phone is answered on the fourth ring, and a rustling can be heard over the speakers. A very tired Missouri accent speaks. “New York Sperm bank. You spank it, we bank it— Gamora! Stop!”

The blush that stains Peters cheeks is heavy and bold. “Oh my god, Tony,” he says as the noise stops on the other end.

“Benatar Bar, who is this?”

"Didn't heard anything about the new services you provide, Starlord, my friend," Tony jokes, grinning widely.

"Tony? Tony Stark, is that you?"

"The one and only."

"What's up, man?"

"Showing the city to my boyfriend and we are looking for the coolest bar. Do you think you can help us?"

Quill laughs, a full, hearty laugh.

"Look no further. When can we expect you?"

Tony glances at Peter to check how he feels.

“It takes about three hours to get there. Maybe a late lunch?” he says and fiddles with the map on his phone. His cheeks burn as Tony speaks so casually of him, like this was normal and good and he couldn’t help but beam.

“Is that the infamous Parker? Damn Tony never shut up about you,” Quill calls and Peter kisses Tony’s hand.

“Hi,” he says to the disembodied voice, grinning like a fool. Tony talked of him, spoke highly of him. Wow. He squeezes Tony’s hand tighter, a wordless thanks.

"You heard the missus, Quill. Late lunch for two, if you please," Tony says.

They exchange a few more teasing pleasantries before hanging up. Then, Tony pulls to the shoulder and stops the car.

Peter is looking at him with confusion in his eyes, but Tony doesn't wait for him to ask anything. He just leans in and kisses him deeply.

"Wanted to do that," he shrugs, when they break the kiss. "Been too long since last time," he adds, turning the key in the ignition.

Peter smiles against the kiss and laughs at Tony. “It’s been 15 minutes,” he teases back and kisses his mouth again.

He pushes him lightly and shifts in the seat so his head rests on Tony’s shoulder. “I love you, thank you for this. Really Tone,” he says and yawns as they merge back onto the highway.

They drive for about 2 hours before they hit the city traffic and at that point Peter can’t sit still. He’s constantly watching the horizon grow and the landscape change slowly.

"Hey, love," Tony says, smiling gently. "I don't think you'll catch the famous skyline from here. We are coming in from the North. But I'll take you to the best spots. I'll run into the street and flag a real New York cab for us to get there and we'll take the soppiest selfies there," he promises squeezing Peter's hand.

Peter looks back to Tony and sighs sitting down properly in the seat. “Sorry, I just...” His eyes continue to flick across the skyline before focusing on Tony.

“I just never thought I’d make it here. Let alone with you,” he confesses and gives him a half smile.

“Oh, love,” is all Tony can say. He wants to hug Peter, to hold him so close that it's enough to just whisper. He would pull over, but the side of the road is not the place to do it. So, he watches out for the next gas station and stops there.

He ignores Peter's confused expression, walks over to his side of the car, takes him by the hand and leads him as far away from the road and the station as possible. Then, he pulls Peter against his body and cups his cheeks with both hands.

"Peter Parker. You are the best thing in my life. Fuck my talent, fuck my inventions. No success has ever made me happier than you. So, yes, I'm taking you to New York. And I'll take you wherever you want to go, just tell me. Fuck the rules. Let's just go," he says, and he's surprised to hear his own voice break.

Peter’s own eyes tear up and he pulls Tony down pressing his forehead to Tony’s and gripping him tightly. “I love you so much,” he says and pushes against his forehead, wanting to kiss him more, but knowing this is already pushing the rules of acceptable PDA.

“Take me home and never let me go,” he breathes. “I don’t want to deal with my dad, he’ll be pissed, and,” he swallows. He just wants to be around him, wants to see and love him without fear. “I love you so much.”

"Let you go?" Tony huffs out a shaky laugh. "No way. Unless you specifically ask me to," he says and captures Peter's lips.

Tony feels a tear run down his cheek and mix into their kiss, but he is smiling.

Peter clings to him tightly, holding close and pulling Tony down with a sharp tug on his hair. “I would never– “

“Get a room!” Someone shouts from a car and despite the fact it’s likely meant to be rude and not a general distaste for PDA, Peter laughs and kisses Tony fiercer.

“I love you.”

Tony flips the jerks off while still kissing Peter. Complete strangers are the last thing he cares about.

"I love you, too," he says, caressing Peter's face. Then, he takes his hand and adds, "now let's get to the city."

Even though the traffic gets heavier, they make good time to Brooklyn. Tony grins as he spots the Benatar. He's lucky to find a parking space just a few steps from the entrance.

"Here we go, love," he says pressing a quick kiss on Peter's cheek as he walks past him and into the bar.

Peter follows him in and almost instantly there’s loud shouting and they’re both caught in a tight hug. “Stark! And Peter!” The broad man lets them go and Peter watches as he calls back for a drink and a dark-skinned woman flips him off before starting to mix it.

“Dude, you made great time! I haven’t seen you in fuck knows how long!” he says and claps Tony on the shoulder before seeing Peter.

“Oh, sorry. I'm Quill, Peter Quill. Nice to meet you,” he says with a giddy grin. “You over age? Ehh, just don’t tell on us,” he says and ushers them deeper into the bar.

Tony follows him, laughing. His friend is just as boisterous as he remembered. And what's more important, he looks happy. Far happier than college classes and Fortnite battles ever made him back in the day.

Tony gets why. The place he created is astonishing. It's dark but it has amazing lighting that accentuates the intense coloring of the walls and the bar. The space theme is clear from the boxes resembling little spaceships and the literal galaxy of lights adorning the ceiling.

Tony claps a hand to Quill's shoulder and whistles appreciatively. "This place in incredible, man," he says with admiration.

Quill laughs. "Wait till you meet the staff. Friendliest in the galaxy, aren't you?" he teases the woman behind the bar.

Refraining from any rude gestures this time, she rolls her eyes and pushes three glasses of beer towards them.

"Stormbreaker," Quill announces. "Ever heard of it? No? Well taste it and you'll want to spread the word. Pal of mine makes it upstate. Handcraft and whatnot. Not a great sense of business, I tell you, but time and again his little brother visits him. That man is a magician. Every time he meddles, their sales skyrocket. Well, as much local craft beer sales can skyrocket. But I like them, and their lightning fits my space theme," he explains without ever pausing for Tony to answer.

Tony glances at Peter to see what he makes of his friend's style. His boyfriend is staring, his mouth hanging open. Tony smirks. Quill and his crew are one of a kind, but they are lovely people and he's sure Peter will see that, too.

Then, he turns back to Quill and starts nodding with just a little bit fake curiosity. However, the moment he tastes the bear, it all turns genuine.

"Told you so," Quill says smugly.

Peter watches all of this, feeling out of his depth in the best way. The entire conversation moved so fast and Peter couldn’t follow it, but the other Peter was happy and loud and reminded him a bit of himself.

“You want some, kid? Just don’t tell on us,” he says and pushes the pint towards Peter. He accepts it easily and after a taste he wrinkles his nose. It's definitely beer, but there's some other undertone in it he can't place.

“It’s good, right? You can finish that, anyways— “

“Quill, stop being the center of attention,” another man says coming from the back entrance with a fuzzy creature on his shoulder.

“Rocket! I told you to stop bringing that thing to work!” the woman snaps and the man simply allows creature onto the bar.

“He’s the best raccoon in the entire State! We’ve never had a problem!” he protests. Peter wants to pet it, it’s a damn raccoon and it’s not rabid. He will never have this opportunity again.

"What the fuck, man?" Tony burst out laughing but his hand is already deep in the raccoon's fur. Peter joins him with an adorably excited smile. The woman behind the bar however looks grimmer than before.

As Rocket reaches them, Tony hops down from his stool and hold out his hand.

"He's my genius pal, I was telling you about," Quill interjects as they shake hands.

Rocket raises an eyebrow. "Well, he's ain't no genius in running a bar, tho, is 'e? Meanin' no offence."

Tony's eyes go wide, but he chuckles. "True. If only this place ran on electricity..."

"Ouch, man, you just got burnt," Quill nudges his colleague.

"We'll see. Wanna prove the wonders you can do? Then you do the lights tonight," Rocket says to Tony. He can tell that there's no real venom behind his words, but it wouldn't do well to back down now.

"Deal," he says, holding out his hand again.

“Oh my god, Tony,” Peter laughs as Tony’s roped into working. He leans back to him and wraps a hand around Tony’s.

“And who's this? An assistant or something else?” Rocket asks with a very obvious wink. Peter can’t help but smile. He speaks up, and for the first time without fear.

“I’m his boyfriend. Peter Parker, Sir,” he says with a grin and holds his hand out to shake Rockets.

Rocker bursts out laughing, and they hear something like a cough from the woman behind the bar.

"Nay, no sirs for me, young man," he shakes his head. "Just as this lady ain't no lady either, he says pointing at his colleague. "Gamora, everyone. They are the shy one."

Gamora flips him off but nods towards Tony and Peter, eyeing them with an incredible mixture of hospitality and threat.

"That's all your crew, Starlord?" Tony asks.

Quill shakes his head. "Drax and Mantis are out. But you can meet them later. Drink," he adds clapping a hand on Peter's shoulder.

It’s all a little overwhelming in the best way, but he drinks his beer—oh dear god he’s drinking alcohol and not having to hide it—and holds himself closer to Tony.

“So, tell us,” Quill says slipping behind the bar with Gamora and counting the second drawer.

After a moment of silence Peter raises his brow. “Tell you what?” He asks.

“Anything. About yourself, Tony here, all of it. I heard about you all freshman and sophomore year and nothing!” he laughs and grins.

Peter likes Quill. He’s just happy to be alive.

“Uh, Tony and I went to the same high school, and my parents don’t exactly know I’m in New York. I’d like to keep it that way too.” He sips his drink before continuing. “And Engineering and Biochem. I like that, want to major in that, maybe do something in humanitarian work.”

He flushes. He doesn’t often speak of himself, let alone so boldly and highly. He’s humble and doesn’t need the cords at graduation or the massive parties with hundreds of people to know he’s smart and valued.

Tony smiles widely as he listens to Peter. His confidence warms his heart. Peter is so talented and while he acknowledges it, he rarely shows it to others. Of course, in the middle-of-nowhere-little-town high school it's not necessarily advisable to let the others know how much smarter one is than the rest of them. Especially the teachers.

Quill hums appreciatively at Peter's words. Then, a mischievous glint appears in his eyes and Tony is sure he knows what's coming.

"And Tony? Give us all the spicy details," he says, winking at Peter.

Tony catches Gamora rolling her eyes just before he turns to Peter to see how he is taking this turn of the conversation. His innuendo at breakfast with the Potts might have been enough of opening up about their sexual life for Peter.

He's cheeks are a bit flushed, but Tony can't make any other observations before Gamora speaks up. “You can tell him to piss off,” she says as she shuts the drawer and starts typing.

Peter laughs, before looking at Quill. “Nah it’s fine. Spicy details. Tony snores.” He can’t help but laugh as Quills face falls.

“Come on! Nothing spicy! Give us something good!” He begs, the drawer he was counting forgotten.

“Uhhh,” Peter thinks for a moment for something innocent. He’s not about to divulge their sex lives, that’s wildly inappropriate and no one else's business.

“Uhm... he wears socks to bed.”

"No, he doesn't!" Quill exclaims, horrified. "Come on Peter, save him from looking like a grandpa."

Tony snorts at that. "Come on Quill, how do you know that snoring and socks aren't code for all the kinky stuff we do?" he teases.

“Tony!” he groans and leans into him as Quill grins.

“Here we go! Come on help me out, daddy shit? Choking? Or is it more like humiliation and the likes?” He teases, Peter's blush staining down his throat and cheeks.

“Quill, leave them alone, come on,” Gamora says and Rocket laughs from down the bar.

“You’re an idiot! You don’t just come out and ask that, you dumbass!” The raccoon chirps and squeaks almost in agreement.

Tony presses a kiss to Peter's cheek then looks at Quill.

"Listen to your friends, buddy," he says jokingly.

He empties his glass, hops down for his stool and stretches.

"Any chance of that lunch we discussed over the phone?" he asks. "Can't start competing with our hosts on an empty stomach," he adds, winking at Rocket.

"Oh, you started just fine," the man quips back but there's no edge to it.

Tony chuckles and pets the raccoon that's sniffling his empty glass.

Peter watches and reaches for the raccoon again. The creature sniffs his hand before grabbing it and tugging at the fingers. He can’t help but laugh—the last raccoon he got this close to had rabies and Harley’s dad had to kill it.

“We technically don’t open for another hour,” Quill says and smirks at Tony. “I’ll see what we can get. You like burgers? We’ve got a new one we need to try out, it’s got Mac and cheese curds on it and barbecue sauce,” he calls as he moves around to get ingredients.

Peter’s not terribly hungry, breakfast was filling but it was an interesting idea. “Tony?” He asks and then Quill speaks up.

“Oh, we’ve also just added some “hipster” items. ‘Mora said it would help bring in business. Avocado burger with bacon and something— “

“How about you just get them a menu instead of overwhelming them?” Gamora says pulling two out and handing it to the two. “Sorry about him,” she apologizes before shutting the second register and typing something else in.

"Burgers sound just fine," Tony agrees and soon they are sitting in one of the UFO shaped booths with two delicious smelling burgers and a little basket of crispy fries.

"Do you still say you are not hungry?" he asks Peter teasingly. He tucks in without waiting for an answer.

“Okay but these fries are really good!” he says and dips it in the ranch, before dropping it on his tongue.

It’s a cute little place that Quill created, and Peter frankly loves the feel of it. And the food is way better than any other bar food he’d tried.

"Thanks," comes Gamora's voice from behind the counter. "I didn't get many good things from my asshole father, but this recipe never disappoints," she adds, and Tony feels a surge of sympathy for her.

"It's delicious," he agrees.

Then, he looks around the room, taking in the light sources and the possibilities. It seems evident that it has to be space or at least sky themed... Or does it? Tony frowns and raises from his seat to get a better look at the corners of the room. He's so deep in thought that he barely tastes the last bites of his hamburger.

"Where can I set up my headquarters?" he asks Quill.

"How about that corner? We've already cleaned everywhere so it doesn't really matter but there you won't be disturbed even after we open." Quill points at the booth nearest to the door.

"Sure, no one wants to sit there but everyone passes by. Give me that corner," Tony points at the far end of the room straight under the model of a comet, "and I'll be ready by the time you open."

Quill squints at him for a second than nods. "Don't do too well, Stark, otherwise I'll have to try and make you stay."

Tony just laughs and goes to get his laptop from the car.

Peter smiles as he sips his drink, watching Tony walk off. He looks happier and Peter loves it on him. As he exits, Quill speaks up.

“So, did you shrink his clothes or something?” he asks, and Peter looks up with a proud grin.

“Oh, no. That’s one of mine,” he says, and Quill looks him over.

“What the hell, how small are you?” he asks and Gamora throws a peanut at him.

“Quill!”

“What!” He defends and dodges another peanut before grabbing her around the waist and kissing her cheek messily and noisily.

“Behave! Peter!” She cannot help but laugh and Peter smiles to himself. It’s cute and sweet and he loves it for them.

As Tony moves their bags in the trunk, he notices that the T-shirt that has already been tight that morning is now is positively ready to burst. And what's worse is that there’s nothing remotely sexy left about the way it hugs the belly that tells the story of two delicious home cooked meals that day. So, along with his laptop, Tony also retrieves one of his shirts, too. After a quick glance around the street, he changes quickly and sighs in content.

Once back inside, he goes straight for the corner, he chose and sets to work. He doesn't have much time and he's totally going for a big collective _WOW_ from both the staff and the patrons.

Peter watches him reenter and grins before joining him in the booth. Watching Tony work is almost like watching someone go into a trance. He's an absolute genius, and the way he manipulates and plays with settings is inspiring.

After a quick installation, the lighting overhead starts changing, playing with colors and different settings, creating different visual effects. Peter just watches, finding all of it exciting. Their town doesn’t have the best funding, so anything like this is only seen at the universities and other high-tech conferences.

Tony smiles at Peter when he sits next to him but doesn’t let his presence distract him. He hears his appreciative little hums as he tries the different configurations. Even Rocket drops by halfway through.

Then, an hour and a half later, Tony is ready to test the results.

"Peter," he calls for Quill. "Can I have the room for a moment?"

"You naughty boy, it isn't even dark yet," the man teases.

"I can make love to my boy in the brightest daylight, thank you very much. But I just want to run a test."

"And how can we compare our works if you don't let us see?" Rocket pipes in.

"I'll let you see when it's ready," Tony says, then he adds a reluctant, "please."

"Fine," Rocket grumbles. He picks up his raccoon and walks out, followed by a surprisingly intrigued Gamora and then eventually, Quill.

Then, Tony turns to Peter with a raised brow.

He nods encouragingly and then adds. “If they think we’re going to fuck,” he starts and then laughs before motioning for Tony to start the show.

It takes only a moment for the software to load and when it’s sent to work, it makes a surreal color palette. Blues and greens and whites, as if mimicking an underwater landscape. Little flashes of color flirt across the walls like fish and Peter stares.

It is beautiful. Peter grins and grabs Tony’s arm excitedly. “Tony this is,” he fumbles for words and can’t find any, but he can’t help it.

It’s amazing what Tony can do with a bit of tech and he loves it. “This is amazing, how’d you do it? Teach me, please,” he scoots closer to him to watch over his shoulder. He recognizes the software, but it’s newer and much more involved. He wants to learn.

Tony looks around, squinting critically. It's good but it could be better. He added a few marine creatures but it's hard to notice them amongst the decorations. He needs to make them brighter, maybe add a few more. But the blackness following the squid is just what he wanted, and the electric blue of the jellyfish works, too.

"Not amazing yet," he mumbles as he types furiously, adjusting the brightness and calculating the trajectories of the new creatures he added. "But I'll teach you. Not now, though, sorry sweetheart, I'm in a hurry."

He kisses Peter again, then asks him to fetch the others. "Walk slowly, baby," he asks, not looking up from his laptop.

He does as asked and when the rest of the crew enters slowly, they’re awestruck. The raccoon scampers about, trying to chase the fish that decorate the wall. Quill has an arm around Gamora and he simply grins, absolutely enthralled.

“This is... wow. This is amazing," he says and Gamora smiles pleased.

“It’s beautiful. Thank you, Tony,” she says simply as one of the fish swims around her head on the ceiling.

Rocket squints at Tony, then walks up to him in silence. Tony's a bit worried that he overdid it, but then Rocket extends his hand.

"Great work, man. You really get the knack of it," he says, and Tony grins.

"Thanks. I'm happy to please," he replies. "Did I earn us another round of that stormy bear?"

"Stormbreaker," Gamora corrects and walks up to the tap. "On the house," she says, making Quill whistle.

"You really impressed the missus," he says, clapping Tony's shoulder.

They both laugh as they walk up to the bar. Peter is already there, and Tony can't resist pulling him into a hug and kissing him deeply, when he reaches him.

Peter grins and leans into the kiss, grinning and slotting a hand into his hair to pull him down. Quill whistles and Gamora clears her throat before setting the pints down.

Peter flushes, but the smirk on her face is enough to show there’s no hard feelings.

“What a show, damn!” Rocket says as the raccoon continues to chase the fish and squids across the floor and tables. “All kissing though is reserved to the back corner booth. If you look close enough, you’ll see rips in the leather from when– “

“Okay that’s enough, go get your pet.” Quill interjects and Peter shifts closer to Tony with a smirk.

"Any other private place where I can start explaining to Peter the ins and outs of lighting?" Tony asks, taking a sip of his beer. He hopes that his arm around Peter's waist makes his meaning clear enough.

Quill rolls his eyes. "The roof. That's our coolest place, completely private. Only, can you keep it in your pants for another five minutes? Drax and Mantis are bound to arrive any minute."

"They were supposed to arrive 15 minutes ago," Gamora pipes in annoyance, but Tony's starting to see through her mask.

Peter grins and drops his hand into Tony’s back pocket. It’s not like they haven’t had time for each other, but never this much and with so little restraints. He leans into Tony’s touch and kisses his throat.

“No promises,” he teases quietly into Tony’s ear just to see him blush before reaching for the beer and sipping at it.

“Behave,” Quill says and smirks, teasing him.

"Do you hear that, baby boy? Behave or I'll have to punish you. Or is the other way around?" Tony asks in mock puzzlement, kissing Peter's neck in a way he knows will draw out a moan. He's not wrong.

He flushes but does let out a breathy moan before pushing Tony back. “Tony, come on,” he says cheeks burning red.

Gamora smirks as she starts filling the peanut buckets. “Behave boys, or I’ll have to kick you out.”

“Or we can let you have the back booth–”

“Rocket!” Gamora throws a peanut at him and the man laughs.

"For the record, we are not into that kind of thing," Tony says.

Peter only blushes deeper at that and Quill throws an arm around his shoulder.

"Go on like this and you will be. It's only a matter of time until those innocent blushes turn into little playful punches and giggly threats. Then, things escalate fast and you find yourself having no choice and frankly no other desire, than to be a good boy," Quill says sagely.

"There seems to be a frightening amount of experience behind your wisdom," Rocket says, shuddering theatrically.

Tony just laughs and threads his fingers through Peter's.

Peter flushes, Quills comments seeming innocent, but they make his cheeks burn. Tony’s fingers in his distract him, familiar and sweet.

“Come on leave them alone,” Gamora says with a smirk.

“Thanks,” he breathes, and leans closer to Tony, wrapping his arm around his waist.

Gamora smiles and slides a pop to him. “Don’t get drunk. And I’d suggest getting a fake, if you’re going to be around here long,” she says and Quill whistles as he moves behind her.

“Damn Babe, did I just hear you suggest fakes? Didn’t you kick out the last kid that tried that?” he asks and Gamora rolls her eyes.

"They weren't friends," she shrugs.

"Favoritism!" Quill gasps theatrically but no one pays attention because the back door opens and in come two of the weirdest people Tony has ever seen.

Well, they aren't weird on their own but seeing them together makes their clashing styles quite evident. The girl looks rather reserved with long black hair and a pretty face. The guy on the other hand is half naked and covered in tattoos.

Peter stares for a moment too long before looking aside. The girl is absolutely gorgeous in the way he knows she probably knows how to kill a man, while the other probably has killed a man.

“Wooh,” he mumbles but then jumps when Quill shouts.

“Where have you two been!”

“The trains were running late,” the man says.

“And we bring donuts!” the woman says with a small smile.

"At least now it's not the cat pooped under the bed excuse," Gamora says coolly.

"That was true," the big man says.

Tony blinks at the pair. Are they... Can they be... A couple?

"Sure it was," Gamora allows. "Didn't save you from overtime and the train wreck won't either," she adds sternly.

"I know that, all right?" Drax says sulkily.

"Yeah, let us not fight," Quill booms. "Before you start working, let me introduce you to our friends."

Tony is ashamed to admit that he's worried about shaking hands with the man but there is no backing out. He is surprised however to find his grasp firm but gentle.

The girl's handshake is also a surprise. Up close she looks more confident than he would have given her credit for.

Drax and Mantis. Tony smiles at them, his heart warm for the family Quill found here in New York.

Peter is speechless. This gang Quill has discovered is so odd but so good in their own way. When Drax offers to shake his hand he does so, and same for Mantis, who is ridiculously beautiful.

“Oh wow, your hands are very soft,” Mantis says. Her words could be rude, but they were truly meant as a compliment. Peter’s nose scrunches up as he thinks it for a moment.

“Uh... thank you?” he says and Mantis nods with a wide grin.

“You’re very welcome!” She moves around him and Peter stares. He runs his hand through his messy curls and bites his cheek.

“She’s...”

“Grotesque. But a truly kind heart,” Drax says and Peter is taken back. Really? Her? She’s gorgeous, and even though Peter is absolutely more into boys than girls he knows she’s completely gorgeous.

“Drax stop that. Come help me behind the bar,” Quill says, not blinking at the comment.

Tony takes Peter's hand and pulls him towards the back door.

"Quill, will you give us a guide to the roof?"

"Do you need one? I thought an engineer could find a staircase..." the man teases.

Tony flips him off and pushes the back door. They find themselves on a corridor. To their right there are several rooms. First the kitchen and then storage rooms. Tony walks confidently to the end and he's not wrong. The staircase starts there.

Peter follows and stares as the door opens revealing string lights and light furniture. It’s a beautiful view and the little bar in the corner shows use. Peter can’t help but move to the edge. It’s a gorgeous view.

“Tony,” he says and laughs when he feels his arm around his waist. He twists in his arms to see him. “Thank you.” He kisses his cheek and laces their fingers together. “You didn’t have to do any of this. So, thank you.”

"You are right, I didn't have to. I wanted to. Because I want to see this smile on your face," Tony says, admiring his boyfriend's happy expression. "I can't believe that I've got you," he whispers in awe and he leans down to kiss his boyfriend.

He's the luckiest man alive, he knows that. What were the chances of the geeky son of a word class douchebag old money jerk ending up with the purest, kindest boy of all?

Peter can say the same thing of himself. He was a nobody, and Tony could have anyone he wanted, and he still chose him. The kid who’s so below him on most scales, and whose family does nothing special.

He moans into the kiss when Tony wraps his arms around him. It's stupidly romantic but he's a sucker for him and all that he does.

He sighs slipping his hands into Tony’s hair and pulls him closer, pressing himself as close as he can. He can’t believe there was a time he didn’t think he liked boys.

Tony keeps kissing Peter until they are both half hard and breathless.

"I love you so much," he breathes. "Coming to my graduation was the best surprise ever. You are a gift, Peter Parker," he adds, kissing him again.

He laughs running his hand down to Tony’s hips, squeezing. “It was never a question. I would’ve been there no matter what.” He pulls Tony in for another kiss by the back of his neck. “I love you. So much," he swallows and speaks softly. “Maybe... once we get home I can come out,” he says softly. It has crossed his mind, but he’d never been so certain that he’d be willing to do it.

"I support you no matter what you choose," Tony promises. "You deserve nothing, but love and acceptance and I'll fight anyone who's stupid enough to give you grief about it."

He kisses Peter then smiles at him. "Wanna practice in New York? Not that we hid it anyway, but you know... Hold hands even more?" he offers giggling.

The truth is, he can't think clearly, his heart is so full. Peter would come out. Would he reveal their relationship, too? Tony hopes so. Nothing would make him prouder.

Peter grins and loops a finger through his belt loops. “I think that’s perfect,” he admits and leans into him.

Tony’s never hid who he was, he just lived his life. And Peter, he always has had to. Never has he felt like he could just tell his parents that yes, he does like boys too and he really, really loves Tony. They wouldn’t hear it, and even when he felt confident, he could do it, the fear of what could happen kept him from saying anything.

Tony mirrors Peter's grin. He knows how much coming out means to Peter and he wants to express his support.

He takes Peter's hand and pulls him towards the center of the roof, dancing. His boyfriend's laughter warms his heart.

"Here's to celebrating love," Tony toasts, raising his beer.

Peter laughs, and steps closer. “Here’s to us,” he says and takes a deep breath staring at Tony before clinking his own glass against Tony’s. He can see them years down the road doing the same thing and he doesn’t want anything else.

Tony is his endgame, and he knows it won’t be easy, but he wants it regardless. He wants the years with Tony where they grow old and have a dog, or maybe a few cats, and just live. Tony would be saving the world with his ginormous brain and Peter would be working towards a second masters or doctorate. It would be perfect.


	5. All the stupidly cute couple shit

"To us," Tony repeats and he spins Peter around before pulling him in for a kiss.

"Let's finish these," he says, then, "and tell me where you want to go. The party here won't start for another couple of hours, so we could go to one of those cheesy romantic spots, you mentioned." He winks at Peter.

Peter blushes but leans into Tony’s touch. “God Tony,” he mumbles but kisses his neck sweetly before taking a drink. “Uhm, there’s like,” he wets his lips, the taste of the beer still on his tongue.

“There’s a few places. Specifically, waterfront. And the statue, and the science museum and probably the aquarium, Uh,” he flushes. He knows there’s not time for all of it. And a museum? That’s not romantic what is he thinking.

Tony laughs. He's sure that they could spend a whole week in the museum. The waterfront is another question... But why take Peter to a place he'll show him anyway?

"How about Central Park? There's a zoo there and we could tell the driver to take us around Downtown before dropping us off. I'll buy you ice cream, too," he winks.

Peter smiles brightly and kisses Tony’s jaw. “Thank you,” he says and drags his fingers through Tony’s hair, and leans back. “Can we go? Soon?” He asks and leans into Tony’s side.

“I want to see it all, and with you.” He squeezes the juncture of his neck and shoulder. “How long do you think we can stay? A day or two? I just,” he sighs and leans his entire weight on him.

“In Central Park? Infinitely, I guess, but I’d prefer to go to bed in some hotel,” Tony jokes.

Peter elbows him in the side but laughs with him.

Tony tightens his arm around his boyfriend and kisses the top of his head.

"No, but seriously, as long as you want, baby. I didn’t set a check out date in the hotel," he says. Making P eter Parker happy is a great way to spend Stark money.

“Tony,” he sighs. “Those are dangerous words,” he says and kisses his cheek before tracing his mouth to Tony’s. He knows he’s planning something. But he won’t say anything against it. Tony deserves to spoil him, they rarely get the chance, let alone recently.

Tony just smirks. If Peter doesn't ask, he definitely won't say anything that could spoil the surprise.

They finish their beers, kiss some more, but Peter is so fidgety with excitement that Tony doesn't make him wait any longer. They run downstairs, say their bye to Quill and the others and are out on the pavement in a glimpse.

Unfortunately, this street doesn't seem to be one of those shown in the movies. Barely any traffic flowing and no cab in sight.

They decide to walk a few blocks before calling a cab, and in that time, Peter can’t stop smiling. There’s nothing stopping them here, they can be a couple, and no one gives a shit. It’s refreshing.

“Hey Tony,” he starts as they load into the cab. “Can we stay here. For a while? It’s just,” he shrugs. “It’s nice, the anonymity.”

Peter's radiant smiles make Tony quite giddy, too. He'd lived in New York, so it's no big deal for him, but seeing Peter so relieved and happy cheers him up very much.

"We can stay as long as you want. We can go to all the museums you want to and party all night or just enjoy the sunset," he says.

He can see the taxi driver squinting at them, but it's not malicious, rather curious. Tony gets it but doesn't care. They don't owe anyone an explanation.

Peter catches the driver’s eyes, too but doesn’t say anything. It’s New York, and their gaze isn’t malicious. He licks his lips as he shifts in his seat to look at Tony.

“We can’t really stay as long as we want... but maybe another day or so?” He asks. He’s suddenly reminded of the fact that his parents don’t know he’s here. His brows push together as he considers how long they might be able to stay, but at this point, he doesn’t care.

He’ll be grounded till he goes to college anyway, so why not enjoy his freedom while he has it?

Tony snuggles closer to Peter and brushes his thumb along his forehead, smoothing his frown.

"I'm by your side, whatever happens. Publicly, too if you want."

He has to fight hard against just telling Peter to fuck it. His boyfriend's relationship with his parents is better than his and he respects it, which means he can’t just tell him to practically disappear. Based on his own family experiences however, Tony can’t come up with more useful advice.

"I'll drive you wherever you want, whenever you want," he assures him.

Peter sighs and leans into Tony’s touch. He feels almost touch starved, and he knows it’s ridiculous. They’ve had almost two days together, and they’ve been close and together and sweet. But he still feels like he’s missing something.

“I just want it to be easy. Like bring you home and be like  _ hey, this is my boyfriend _ , and mom makes us dinner asking how we met. Is it that hard?” He asks and leans closer.

"I don't know what to say," Tony admits. "I mean it's not hard, it's not supposed to be hard."

He feels stupid. He doesn't want to offend Peter's parents, but he hates how afraid of their opinion Peter is.

He really shouldn’t place that much value on what others think of them, but he does. Peter needs to be viewed as a good person, and he can’t figure out why.

“It’s not a big deal… I just. Don’t want to hide you from them anymore.”

"We'll talk it through, okay? Now, in the park or on our way back to Missouri or whenever. I'm with you, Peter," Tony promises and he means it. He accepts that it's hard for Peter, harder than it had been for him and he supports his boyfriend no matter what.

As he casts around for something more to say, he notices where they are.

"Oh look! We are going to go cross the Brooklyn Bridge!" he exclaims and catches the wink the driver throws at him in the rear-view mirror.

Peter perks up and looks out at the window, seeing the horizon. He didn’t know how beautiful it would be but now that he’s seeing it, it’s massive.

“Oh my god,” he says and shifts to see it better. Tony was beautiful, and he would always hold him in high opinion, but this view was gorgeous. The slowly setting sun cast blues, purples and pinks across the skyline, creating a beautiful image.

“Tony,” he breathes and grabs his hand pulling him to the window. “It’s beautiful, oh my god, I never want to leave.”

Tony caresses Peter's hand with his thumb and just smiles. Then, as they approach the Manhattan end of the bridge, he taps the driver's shoulder.

"Could you please take a few turns around downtown? Drop us off at Columbus Circle?"

"Sure," the driver nods, and Tony is glad that he doesn't warn them about the fees. It would only make Peter worry, but it's no issue for him.

Tony watches the happy smile on Peter's face as he stares out of the window. He shifts even closer to him and basks in the amazing feeling of making his boyfriend happy. His memories of the city are bittersweet but he loves it here, too, though not for the glamour of it.

Peter watches the skyline pass and the people and cars move about the city. He can’t wait to get out and roam the city, see the sights and experience the chaos of New York. He glances back to Tony and grins pleased.

“I love you,” he says with confidence. “I love you so much. Thank you for bringing me here,” he says and kisses his mouth chastely, before moving on to his cheek. It’s gorgeous and having a boyfriend that can afford to bring him here is a gift in and of itself.

The taxi drops them off near Columbus Circle with a warm smile and a  _ take care of yourselves _ . Tony thanks him and holds Peter's hand as the car drives away.

His boyfriend is practically radiating excitement. Tony starts walking towards the well-known entrance to Central Park. He points out to Peter the kiosk where he and his ex used to buy ice cream (only, he doesn’t mention his ex) and smiles when he sees that it's still open.

Peter grins at the mention of the ice cream but he's already much too full. If they plan on fucking later, he needs to be careful. He moves forward through the park, and stares at everything; the trees, the people, the odd squirrel that knows no fear. "Thank you," he says and moves to stand in front of Tony. He knows he's repeating himself, but he's at a loss of words. What else can he say except  _ thank you _ and ask Tony to show him everything.

"It really does mean the world to me... oh my god is that a zoo? It's not just in the movies?" he asks, easily distracted as he sees the large sign and the young children screeching happily as they carry souvenirs. 

"No, it's not just in the movies," Tony laughs. "Do you want to go in? Visit the pandas?" he asks admiring the enthusiasm shining in Peter's eyes.

It's been a long time since Tony was so unguarded as his boyfriend. Sharing this trip with him has done so much good for him, too. He hasn't even realized how detached and bitter he's become. About university and his future. Peter might have been the only exception. He’s still himself with him. And Rhodey.

Tony shakes his head to clear his mind and asks Peter about the zoo again.

“Please?” He asks pushing the sleeves of Tony’s sweater up his arms, before grasping his hands and squeezing tightly. “And thank you.” He kisses his cheek before reaching his mouth quickly. New York is so different. He can have whatever he wants here, and no fear of what could happen to him and Tony.

To him it is surreal.

Tony thoroughly enjoys the spontaneity of their trip and they are lucky, too. They spend the little time they have to wait in line to buy tickets by making what Tony is sure are the sappiest moon eyes Central Park has seen in a long time.

Peter has already been over the moon as they waited, but in retrospect, Tony should have guessed that the truly enamoring part comes once they get inside. Not even the cutest fluffiest animal could compete with Peter. His boyfriend is simply the purest, most adorable creature on the face of the Earth and if this is the only thing Tony learns while visiting Central Park Zoo, he's totally fine with it.

Peter wastes no time in going through the zoo, and he knows he is probably showing his age and enthusiasm a bit too much, but this is an amazing experience. Tony is ever compliant, following along after him and tucking his hand into his back pocket sweetly. They are a sight, and for once, Peter feels like they can escape among the throngs of people and no one will care.

Their excursion at the zoo can only last so long though, and eventually when all the animals had been viewed, and Peter has found all the creatures that interested him, they leave, buying ice cream from the stand outside the entrance. They split the treat, neither needing it nor hungry, but the experience is too much to let slide by.

They sit on a bench near the main road, Peter's leg pressed against Tony's as they pass the spoon between the two of them. As he watches Tony offer the spoon to him, he takes it and then leans to kiss his mouth. "I love you. Thank you for all of this."

"You've really got to stop thanking me. Like really," Tony says.

He sees Peter opening his mouth to reply, but he cuts him off.

"And apologizing. Both have got to stop."

Peter's worried expression makes him add in a haste:

"I'm not mad at you. It's just that it's really no effort for me. I'm happy with you. I wouldn't be anywhere else but beside you. And seeing you happy is just too good to miss. So, in a way I might even be selfish. Not the point though," he goes on, still not letting Peter get a word in. "The point is that we need to make a deal. No thanks or apologies for 24 hours. We just need to figure out your rewards and punishments.”

Peter is about to comment back before Tony says  _ rewards and punishments _ . He can’t help the small exhale and blush that tinges his cheeks. He looks aside and wets his lips.

“Okay, but like... I can’t not thank you,” he mumbles. He always makes an effort to be polite and kind and he knows he goes overboard, but now Tony has brought a punishment into it. He’s no fool, he knows it’s going to be something sexual, or perhaps he is a fool and it will be like ice cream in bed, or more days here in New York. No. It’s Tony, it’s definitely sexual. He leans into Tony’s side regardless, forcing himself under his arm.

“And what exactly were you thinking?” He asks and traces a discoloration in Tony’s jeans before taking his hand and lacing their fingers.

Tony smirks. He can tell that Peter caught on to his meaning. It's adorable how flustered Peter gets when the talk turns to sex. If he only had to judge by this, he would feel very bad for corrupting such an innocent boy. Having had sex with Peter however, he knows better. Though Peter is still his kind and loving self in bed, when he gets turned on, every trace of innocence is lost. He begs for what he wants and takes it so eagerly that it's pure pleasure to watch.

Tony shakes his head, clearing it of the images conjured up by his own idea and turns to Peter.

"Well, let's start with the easy part. What would you say you find the most rewarding?" he asks.

Peter’s cheeks burn as he looks down, avoiding Tony’s gaze. He knows exactly what he could say, and he knows Tony wouldn’t judge him for any of them.

“I...” he wets his lips. “I really, really like it when you tell me I’m good, or like I’m doing a good job,” he confesses softly and pulls at the worn edge of Tony’s sweater, refusing to look directly at Tony as his cheeks burn.

"Look at me, baby boy," Tony says, tilting Peter's chin up. "Like that, baby, so good for me."

He watches Peter bat his eyes and struggle to keep eye contact as his face turns a deeper shade of red. Tony admires him for a moment before leaning to his ear.

"But what about your punishment? You get turned on, I do something you like, you forget about our deal..." he whispers knowing what it does to Peter's thinking abilities.

If he's completely honest, he's got his own idea, but he wants to have Peter's before sharing it.

“I uh, I don’t know,” he mumbles, his brain short circuiting at the implications. He swallows and searches Tony’s face before suggesting quietly.

“I don’t know, I haven’t really explored dislikes.” His cheeks burn, but the look on Tony’s face is more than enough. It’s a game, and while he doesn’t know what Tony is thinking he trusts him almost implicitly. He leans closer to Tony and wets his lips.

“Or something else? Whatever you think I’d be good,” he speaks lower after a second, an almost silent confession. “I want to be good.”

"Baby," Tony hurries to say. "It's not about dislikes. God, I'd never do anything to you that you didn't like," he swore, the mere thought of it making him flinch.

"No, it's about you enjoying yourself just not right away," he explains. "Punishing you in a way that feels good but that you can't wait to end."

He takes in Peter's pink cheeks, his wide eyes and shallow breathing.

"You are good, baby. So good. Every time we are together you are so perfect. You move when I tell you to move. You come when I tell you to come. Such a good boy. But could you be one if I told you not to come...?"

He knows they probably look completely improper, sitting so close with Peter’s flushed cheeks and Tony’s smirk that promises something else.

Peter doesn’t care. He gasps softly, his own eyes searching Tony’s. “We... we can try that,” he says and wets his lips eyes flicking over Tony’s lips before going back to his warm eyes.

It is something else, seeing Tony look at him so intensely, like the first night he snuck out and when Tony kissed him in the back of his car like it was the best thing he’d ever done. He felt young, but he knew Tony wouldn’t let anything bad happen.

“When were you thinking about... trying it?”

"In 24 hours, I guess... If you slip up at all, that is. We'll keep track of it and then if any punishment is necessary at all, I'll edge you, baby."

The way Peter gasps goes straight to Tony's cock. He can't hide the flush coloring his own cheeks. He shifts closer to Peter.

"Every slip up, another minute of edging. How about it, baby?"

He nods and finds Tony’s hand, squeezing tightly. “That works, thank— “

He flushes and presses his lips together. This is going to be harder than he thought. His cheeks burn and he refuses to meet Tony’s eyes.

Tony chuckles and reaches for Peter's chin to make him look up.

"One minute," he says, admiring the quivering excitement in Peter's expression before capturing his lips. He bites a little just to make Peter moan then pulls back with a grin.

Peter’s entire body is reverberating with excitement, the anticipation of what they could be doing more than enough to keep his focus. He leans into the kiss, all but pouting when Tony pulls back.

“Rude,” he mumbles and tugs lightly on Tony’s hair.

Tony just laughs and stands up.

"Come on," he says, holding out a hand for Peter. "Let's take a walk before we get back."

Tony doesn't miss the way Peter shifts in an attempt to hide his forming erection. He sports a semi too, but his empathy doesn't stop him from teasing Peter.

"Don't worry, your cheeks give it away anyway."

He groans and tugs at the front of the hoodie, trying to pull it down to cover his crotch. “Tony,” he fumbles for his words which only makes the other’s teasing seem cruel in the best way.

“Just keep it up, we’ll see who’s kept on edge,” he grumbles and presses into Tony’s side, slipping his hand into his back pocket.

It’s the best feeling to have this right now. The teasing, the casual existing together, no fear of being caught. Peter could get used to this.

Tony laughs softly and ruffles Peter hair before pressing a kiss to his temple.

"I love you, baby with or without very public erections," he jokes as they start walking towards the Pond.

"Promise to take you back here if you like but let's not get too deep into the park when we have so little time," he says, half as an explanation, half as a bait for Peter to thank him.

He rolls his eyes at the first comment, before he smiles at Tony. “You don’t have to, this has been more than enough already,” he says and then grins.

“Technically the words  _ thank you _ were never said,” he offers and kisses his cheek, tugging the hoodie down again.

Tony has to fight the urge to pull Peter's hand away and press his own palm against his cock, but they are way too public for that.

"No, it wasn't," he allows. "You were a good boy," he adds, smirking at the sound escaping Peter at the praise.

Peter groans only a second later, his head falling back. “Ass,” he grumbles, cheeks red and blinking to focus. Dropping to his knees right now would not be appropriate. But the way Tony talks could convince a lesser man of murder.

"Sorry," Tony chimes in his most innocent voice.

Peter levels him with a glare, then they both burst out laughing. They stagger towards the edge of the lane, bent double and clinging to each other.

When they gather themselves enough to start walking again, Tony's phone starts buzzing. It's Rhodey.

"Platypus," he greets cheerily.

"Hey. How have you been?" his best friend asks.

"Great, actually. I'm in New York with Peter and guess who we visited."

"Not me, obviously," Rhodey deadpans.

"Peter Quill!"

"Wow, how is he?"

"You should come and see, we are headed back to his bar soon to party."

“Is it Rhodey?” Peter presses quietly still fidgeting with the bottom of the hoodie. He figures it is and considering how close the two are he is a little surprised it took as long as it did for Rhodey to reach out.

They all know how Tony can get at times when his parents are involved, or rather when it concerns their lack of involvement.

“Benatar? I think that can work, what time were you thinking?” Rhodey asks as shuffling is heard on the other end of the line.

Tony has lost track of time. The sun is already setting but the weather is still nice and he wants to kiss Peter on a Central Park bridge. He guesses that's the kind of sappy romantic things Peter wants in New York.

"Nine-ish? I don't know what time it is but we'll be heading there in about half an hour."

Rhodey's laughter tells Tony that he is rolling his eyes.

"So, I'll be there at 10, shall I?"

"You know me too well," Tony admits. "See you there."

"Yeah," Rhodes agrees before hanging up.

Tony turns to Peter. "Are you all right with this?"

“Of course!” He says and looks up at Tony. “It’s okay, as long as I get to see you,” he says and presses his cheek to Tony’s shoulder.

“Thank- I uh,” he flushes. “This is nice,” he amends but it’s hard. He wants to thank Tony, to shower him with the praise and affection, he deserves.

“Come with me? Please let’s just be here, and... damnit Tony I can’t thank you!” He groans.

"No, you can't, but you can still enjoy it," Tony says smiling making a mental note about two minutes.

He leads Peter and his heart is full of love when his boyfriend glimpses the Pond.

Peter groans and then sees the lake with the bridge approaching. He perks up and glances to Tony. “What are you planning?” He links their fingers together and tugs him closer to him, watching the ducks and other couples.

"Planning? To buy you one of those sweet, colorful cocktails and ogle you as you sip it through a straw. To get you to the dance floor and feel your perky little ass against my cock. To make you feel so good tonight in our bed... Yeah," he chuckles, "I'm planning a lot of things.

“Sounds like you want that sooner than later,” he says with a sigh and leans into him, his cheeks burning. “I love you. For more than sex, and all this. You’re really good Tone,” he says and squeezes his hand tightly.

He can’t say thank you bluntly, but he can say it in other ways.

"You are good, too Peter. And good with words. Don't think that I don't see what you are doing there," Tony says. Peter smiles up at him with a shrug. Tony mirrors his expression and pulls him towards the bridge.

"But I guess what it's more about is your plans... I seem to remember the word romantic?" he teases.

Peter can’t help but grin as Tony pulls him along. “Yes! The Brooklyn Bridge is only a bit away from here. People are putting locks on it, like that one in Paris!” He’s a sap, and he knows it, but he’s unashamed. “Please can we go; I know it’s dumb but please?” He asks and squeezes his hand.

"Only if you kiss me on this bridge first," Tony says, tugging him along.

Peter goes, of course and melts into his embrace. Tony tilts him back as if they were dancing and smiles, when Peter giggles. They hold each other's gaze for a long moment before meeting in a kiss again.

"Do you think we can get our padlock there?" Tony asks when they pull apart.

Peter looks to where Tony was gesturing and nods, pulling himself up. "I think so," he says, and thanks Tony, on habit of being a good person, before sighing.

"How long is that now?" He asks as they make their way to the stand. His cheeks have just stopped burning from the previous conversation.

"Three minutes," Tony says in a casual tone. He glances at Peter and pushes a stray lock behind his ears. At this rate they are looking at a porn level session. Peter fucked up three times is less than half an hour. Tony makes a mental note to end this game tonight if it gets more than ten minutes by then, but he doesn't say a word about it to Peter.

"But don't worry about that now. Pick one and let's go to that bridge," he says when they reach the kiosk.

Peter groans and sighs, before focusing his attention on the locks available. He searches for a moment, until he finds one in cherry red. He thinks for a moment before looking back at Tony.

“Is this one fine?” He asks as he pulls his wallet from his pocket.

He knows he can be annoying, but if they’re both going to have their name on it, Tony should have an input.

"It's perfect," Tony says. "Just don't forget to get a marker, too."

These things are important for Peter and he doesn't mind at all. They leave the park and get a cab.

"To the pedestrian entrance of the Brooklyn Bridge, please," Tony says to the much grumpier driver.

They get there in pretty good time considering the evening traffic. The sun in setting and the clouds are beautifully colored. If they hurry up, they might catch the view.

Peter holds the lock in his hand fiddling with the pen as he waits. He leans into Tony’s side and kisses his jaw. It has been a long, but a good day.

He wants to thank Tony for it, but he doesn’t. It isn’t a matter of not understanding where he is coming from—he knows Tony has no qualms about spending money on him, but he lives a different life. He doesn’t have the money and resources to go to New York on a whim. Not thanking him feels wrong.

"Ground control to Peter," Tony jokes, when his boyfriend keeps silent for a long time.

Up on the bridge it's windy even though they didn't go all the way to the middle. In fact, they are barely above water but it took a good walk to get even here. And anyway, they'll have plenty of opportunity to cross the bridge tomorrow. After all, their hotel is right on the other side.

During their ride in the cab, Tony considered taking Peter there for a moment. Just to check in and to show it to him. Then, he realized that there is no way they would leave once they get into that room and their friends are expecting them. So, Tony kept silent and went to the bridge with Peter from the Manhattan side.

Peter can’t help but stare at the view. It’s gorgeous, and he has a few words on the tip of his tongue.

“This is... wow,” the sun was slowly sinking tinting the sky with purples and pinks. Further down the bridge there was a couple getting picture a taken as they kissed, a box held in hand.

Peter takes Tony’s hand and hands him the marker. “You write it? My handwriting’s shit,” he reasons.

"I write yours and you write mine," Tony says, taking the lock and the pen.

Peter's sheepish smile makes his heart overflow with love and in that moment, it hits him, too: he wants to put a locker on a bridge. He wants the message, the pledge it means. He wants to be with this beautiful boy forever.

Peter writes carefully, trying his damndest to make it neat. He bites his lip as he concentrates and when he hands off the lock to Tony, he feels something in his chest that’s warm and happy.

He loves Tony. And if the past four years has taught him anything it’s that he really loves him. His emotions and connection to Tony is deeper and beyond anything he thought he’d be able to experience. Now that he’s felt it, he doesn’t think he will ever want to leave. 

“I love you, Tony,” he says softly and kisses his cheek, holding close and smiling against his skin. He pressed a soft kiss to Tony’s neck, and squeezes tightly, biting back a thank you. 

Tony brings his arms around Peter. Their embrace seems to last an eternity, one that Tony never wants to end. Peter's soft body against his, his warm breath on his neck as he lays his head on Tony's shoulder, the caring way his hands touch him: it's the best Tony ever felt.

Being with Peter has touched him. Maybe even changed him. Tony never knew the pure joy that he now experiences. He gives into the feeling and a trembling sigh leaves him.

Peter can feel the change in Tony. He kisses his neck softly and chastely. “I love you, okay?” He says softly and squeezes him tightly.

Tony’s always been more refined, and he’s seen the change. But he also knows he loves him to the ends of the earth.

“You okay?” He asks softly tightening his arms around him again.

Tony doesn't know where the tears come from but they feel good. He lets them run down his face.

"Yeah," he breathes, not caring if his voice gives away his emotion. He wants to add that he loves Peter but that would make him break down into sobs.

So, instead he holds his boyfriend for a moment longer. He presses a kiss to his hair before pulling back.

"Who knew that the sappy things would get to me?" he jokes.

“I did,” he says with a soft grin before kissing Tony’s cheek. “You’re okay, I get it. It’s just a lot sometimes, all of this,” he leans into him and takes a deep breath.

He feels so strongly for Tony, everything is so intense when he’s with Tony—he exudes a confidence and power, Peter never understood. He loves feeling like Tony could take on the world and knowing he would if that’s what he wanted to do.

“Come on. There’s a coffee shop I saw on the way here and I’m thirsty,” he says and pulls him away, before realizing the lock is in his hand. He moves back to clip it and takes the key, smiling to himself.

“Come on.” he pockets the key and tugs on Tony’s hand. He is good at distractions.

"Coffee shop, ey?" Tony teases. "I'm glad we're on the same page about not sleeping much tonight," he adds with a wink. He glances at his phone. It's past 8. He cringes inwardly but tells himself that Rhodey will have enough company at Benatar while he's waiting.

  
  



	6. Fucking Foreplay

eter leads him away and takes his time leading Tony to the coffee shop he found. He knew it was later than he should be drinking coffee, but he doesn't care. They make it through the line quickly, and when they make it to the cashier Peter says, “I’ve got it.” He winks and pays for both of them. Peter wants to spoil Tony every now and then, but sometimes it’s hard to compete with what feels like unlimited money. 

As they collect their drinks, Peter leads him out of the shop, taking their time strolling and sipping their drinks. He knew Tony, and he knew when he needed to have a distraction. He pulls him along, kissing his cheek, and squeezing his hand as they walk. 

Tony recognizes what Peter's doing. He used to not handle well the emotions that came with being so deep into a relationship. Well, at first Tony didn't even know how deep in he got. With his history of what he later found out was emotional abuse, accepting everything that came with their relationship was something he needed to learn. He's done well, but Peter remained cautious. Tony can't say he's not grateful, even if these days he can deal with these things without distancing himself.

"I love you. And you're okay." Peter runs his hand up Tony's arm softly and squeezes, before leading him towards the road hailing a cab. He's unsuccessful, unaware of the tactics other New Yorkers use to summon a taxi.

"Yeah, I'm really okay," Tony assures. 

He smiles, when Peter caresses him and draws him to a cab. He is ready to party and he's more than excited to get to the part of the evening that comes after.

Peter grins as a car finally stops next to them and pulls Tony to the door. Giving the cabbie the location of the Brooklyn bar, and settles into the backseat. He cradles his cup in his hands, and leans against Tony’s side. 

“I love you,” he says and looks to him. “I know I say that probably too much like the _thank you_ thing. But I really do mean it each time.” He drops a hand from his cup and squeezes Tony’s knee. 

"I know you mean it. I mean it, too, even when I don't say it," Tony says in a soft voice, shifting closer to Peter. They share a smile before Peter asks, leaning into him.

“Talk to me. Who are we meeting tonight? Just Rhodey?” 

"I would have thought that it's only Platypus but now you mention it, he might bring a few people around. Nat maybe," he shrugs. "I only know that I don't want to share you too much."

Peter hums and leans into Tony’s side with a yawn. “I know,” he says and takes a moment to lean into Tony and appreciate the time they’ve been given. He takes a moment to kiss Tony’s neck, chaste and sweet before lacing their fingers. “You’re the best,” he mumbles and squeezes his hand tightly.

Tony hums. "You are getting creative in your ways to work around your forbidden words," he remarks. "I'm afraid I'll have a few challenges for you before the end of the night..." he adds, not meeting Peter's eyes. He can feel his boyfriend turning to look at him, though.

Peter sighs and rolls his eyes. “You’re lucky you’re so damn sexy,” he mumbles and leans his head on Tony’s shoulder, letting his eyes fall closed. After a moment the second half of what Tony said registered in his brain. 

“Wait, challenges. What kind of challenges?” He asks and shifts to look up at him easier.

Tony shuts Peter up with a kiss and goes on for as long as it takes for him to draw a breathy whimper from his boyfriend that is a) completely inappropriate in a cab and b) probably indicates that he's managed to chase the thought of challenges from his mind.

When the driver clears his throat, Tony pulls back and turns to him with an angelic smile.

"Are we almost there, sir?"

A blush burns heavy on Peter’s cheeks, but he doesn’t let that stop him. The kiss made him want to say screw the party, take us to a hotel. He clears his throat. The promise of a challenge caught his attention.

“What challenges?” He asks again but sighs where the cabbie simply grunts that they’ve arrived. Peter follows Tony from the cab, his own coffee finished and discarded. 

“Tony,” he says and tugs on his arm almost punitively. “Come on tell me. Please?”

"Why ruin a great surprise?" Tony teases, tilting Peter's chin up to kiss him. "You'll find out soon enough," he promises.

"Wanna change before we go in?" he asks, nodding towards their car.

Peter sighs, knowing he won’t get an answer. He kisses Tony’s cheek before looking to the car and shrugging. He was comfortable, but If Tony needed to change, he wouldn’t argue. 

“I’m good,” he said and stretched over his head, yawning.

"Peter, baby," Tony says pulling him towards the car. "Don't pout. Don't you like my surprises?" he asks, pushing a leg between Peter's as he traps him between the car and his own body. "Aren’t my surprises worth the wait? Don't you enjoy the excitement?" he goes on, teasing Peter's curls, then running his finger down his neck.

Peter gasps and let’s his head fall back, a moan escaping his lips. “Tony,” he says, the excitement turning to arousal quickly. He loves the way Tony manhandles him, his grip burning. 

“I… Yes, yes it’s good. I,” he wet his lips trying to find the words but Tony’s fingers too distracting.

"Let me give you a hint, because you are such a good boy," Tony whispers, leaning to Peter's ear but not before he can read the effect of his words from his boyfriend's expression.

"When we get out of here, I'll take you somewhere and I'm going to do much more of this," he finishes, running his fingers into Peter's hair and kissing his neck just the right way.

Peter can’t help the way he moans, and how his eyes slip shut. He runs his hands up Tony’s back and holds him against him. “Tony,” he groans and arches into his touch, holding tightly.

Tony slips his hand down to the small of Peter's back and revels in the sensation.

"Good. That's exactly what I want to hear. You, saying my name in pleasure, baby. That's all I want to hear," he whispers.

Then, he puts Peter down and takes a step back. "So, are you ready to party?" he asks, ruffling Peter's hair.

Peter stares at him and then groans letting his head fall back. “What the fuck Tony!” He runs his hands through his hair smoothing the curls. He watches him for a moment and then reaches for him, pulling him down for a hard kiss. 

“You better have something amazing planned,” he mumbles and then his kisses turn softer.

"It'll blow your mind, Peter, I promise," Tony says and caresses Peter's check. "Let's go inside. Let me show off my beautiful boyfriend."

He waits until Peter returns his smile. He's a bit worried that he hurt Peter but he doesn't want to blow it out of proportion by discussing it anymore. 

Still, he's watching Peter carefully as they walk to the entrance and he can't help asking before he opens the door: "Are you all right?"

He looks up and nods raising his brow as pushing the sweater down to cover the blooming erection. 

“I’m okay, why?” He asks and laces his finger through Tony’s. “I promise,” he says and blushes before looking down and mumbling. “I um... I liked it.”

"And you didn't even thank me," Tony teases, relieved. "You'll be getting sooo many praises, baby," he whispers as he pushes the door.

He hears Peter groan and looks back at him with a cocky grin.

Peter runs his hand through his hair and takes a deep breath through his nose. “You’re an ass,” he groans before meeting Tony’s eyes. “You better hold up and make this great,” he grumbles. 

He knows he sounds like a child but with all the teasing and flirting and touches he is getting frustrated. He wants time for just him and Tony and for Tony to praise him because nothing is going to beat the way his stomach flips when he’s praised.

"I'll make you forget your name, baby boy," Tony promises, holding out the door for him. Peter’s stomach flips and he can’t help but flush at the endearment. 

The low thumping of music fills their ears at once but it's not so loud they can’t carry a conversation. Fortunately, though the security guy doesn't engage them in one. He just glances towards the bar where Quill gives him the thumbs up.

Tony squeezes Peter's ass as he walks behind him but by the time they reach the bar he's holding his hand. Peter can’t help but jump, the action surprising him in the best way. But before he can say anything, they are standing in front of Tony’s friends. There’s Rhodey, with his characteristic exasperated expression and to Tony's surprise, their old high school friend, Natasha.

"Nine-ish," Rhodey greets them, cocking an eyebrow.

"Come on, you couldn’t have gotten here before 9.30. You know me too well," Tony shrugs, opening his arms for a hug.

Peter watches Tony greet Rhodey when the gorgeous redhead smiles at them. 

"What, you won't introduce the cutey? All I hear about from Rhodes is how you have a boyfriend you're obsessed with and when finally I meet him and I get nothing!" She admonishes and then hugs Tony tightly. 

"It's nice seeing you again," she adds and then looks at Peter. "And you're Peter," she says and reaches to shake his hand. "It's nice to finally see you."

Tony looks between his friends with a frown.

"You make me sound like a creep who only ever talks about his boyfriend," he huffs in mock indignation.

"Sums it up pretty well," Quill chimes in, appearing with two pints of beer. "On the house."

"You're serving minors?" Natasha asks. 

"I won't tell if you won't.”

"That makes no sense," Natasha frowns. "Tony your friend doesn't make any sense."

"Why do you think we get along?" Tony replies, raising his glass and handing the other to Peter.

"Let's drink to the world's sweetest boy, my precious boyfriend... Does he really need an introduction? Obviously, I talk about him all the time–" he jokes, cut off by an elbow to the ribs from Peter. 

“Be nice,” he says and kisses his cheek, a blush covering his cheeks.

Peter leans into Tony’s touch, almost beaming as he feels Tony’s hand slowly itching towards his hip. He doesn’t know what brashness had gotten into him, but he’s enjoying it. He sips his beer, meeting Natasha’s eyes. The way she looks at him is almost critical. He squirms under her gaze, and she smirks. 

“Cute,” she says and Peter raises a brow. 

“Is that good... Tony is that good?” He asks. Natasha is gorgeous and Peter is only slightly intimidated by her.

"Peter, Natasha. Natasha, Peter. Now please stop talking through me. You, too, Nat," Tony says. "And behave." 

All he gets in response is a glare from Natasha that says _I could and would crush you but you're too cute_. Which practically sums up Tony and Rhodey's relationship with her, but that's a story that hopefully won't come up. 

Rhodey laughs at their exchange but being the friendly person, he always is, he turns to Peter and asks him about his plans.

Peter shrugs and fiddles with the rim of the class. “Hopefully Biochem, but I still have to pick a university.”

Rhodey nods and glances at Tony. “Don’t tell me he’s been pressuring you to go to MIT,” he says and pokes at his friend. 

“No, not yet,” he says and kisses Tony’s cheek. “But really anything not in the middle of nowhere would be good.”

Tony won't be pressuring Peter to do anything but he lets his friend's comment slide. He puts his arms around Peter and sips his beer.

"You really don't like it in Missouri, do you?" Rhodey asks, looking between them.

"For more than one reason, as you well know," Tony says, more bitterly than what suits a friendly night out.

“It’s closed minded,” Peter adds, and kisses Tony’s cheek. “Besides New York it’s gorgeous, so why would I not want to come here,” he shrugs as if it’s no big deal, but really, he has no clue. He doesn’t want to not learn, but he has no clue what he will be doing a year from now.

"I bet Tony would take you anywhere," Natasha remarks, eyeing them in that knowing way Tony has learnt to fear somewhat over the years.

Once again, she's right. Tony has said it and he would do good on his words without a second thought. But with all this talk about Missouri – home, Tony thinks, even though he hates it – their little New York adventure seems like putting off the inevitable that awaits them upon their return. Tony hates to think like this, to see their time in the city as a lie but he can't help the churning feeling in his stomach.

He can feel Peter shifting in his arm, too. Worried, he glances at his face to try and read him.

Peter meets his eyes and shakes his head, lips pressed to his own beer. “It’s okay,” he murmurs and stands straighter. 

“He would but I wouldn’t want to put him out like that. Not when he doesn’t have to,” he says to Natasha who only shrugs. 

“Knowing Tony, he’s itching to do that,” she says and smirks. Peter presses into Tony’s side and squeezes his hip and holding his tongue.

"That may be so," Tony allows, now desperate for a change of subject. Not that it's not true but he knows that Peter isn't one to discuss such things in front of friends. "You know what else I'm itching to do?"

"I don't want to know," Rhodey pipes in.

Tony rolls his eyes and steps in front of Peter with his hand held out.

"To dance with my smoking hot boyfriend," he says, flashing his most seductive smile at Peter.

“Tony,” he flushes but takes Tony’s hand. It was a nice change, the look Tony was giving him made his heart twist in his chest. In that moment Tony could have asked him to steal the cash register, and if he’d done so wearing that grin and with those eyes, Peter would say yes. 

He follows him to the dance floor, the hot writhe of body’s pressing against each other and muted lights, providing anonymity amongst the bar.

Tony wraps his arms around Peter and starts swaying easily to the rhythm of the music. The light show he made looks cool, but he only has eyes for Peter. His boyfriend's watching him too and right now Tony can't read him. There could be many things behind his gaze.

"What's on your mind?" he asks, instead of taking a guess.

Peter doesn’t hesitate to answer. “You. How lucky I am to be here.” He swallows and pulls Tony closer by the back of his neck and speaking softly. “How I just want to kiss you and be here forever. You’re the best thing in my life. Thank you,” he says and kisses his mouth.

There’s a hundred different ways his life could’ve ended up. His father could’ve died of cancer instead of beating it, he could be homeless, he could be some punk with no job and going to jail monthly for petty crime. 

Instead he’s here with Tony, in New York City, drinking beer at a bar—he’s in a bar!—before they get a hotel room and spend the night pressing kisses to each other’s skin. He’s so lucky.

"You are so sweet," Tony says, brushing his lips against Peter's. Then, he moves to whisper in his ear, slipping his hand down from the small of his back to his ass. "But you've just earned yourself another minute of edging. What is it now? Five?"

Peter shivers but doesn’t say anything, and just pulls him to his mouth to kiss him. Five minutes. He can do this, he knows he can, and he trusts Tony. If it was too much to, he knows Tony would stop and let him come. 

“Don’t care. Had to say it.”

"Are you being sweet or cheeky, darling?" Tony teases, squeezing Peter's hip as they keep dancing.

“Both,” he says and sighs happily as Tony squeezes his hip. “Mmm that’s nice don’t stop,” he says softly and slowly runs his hands down Tony’s back.

"Mmm, this crowd is nearly not thick enough to hide us if we get dirty, baby," he warns and moves a little bit away from Peter. He doesn't remove his hand, however.

Peter groans in frustration but a few eyes peer their way. Realizing what they must have looked like, Peter flushes but refuses to put any more distance between them.

He presses his cheek to Tony’s shoulder and takes a deep breath. “I love you,” he says and squeezes him tightly. Fuck everyone else, he’s here with Tony.

Tony presses a kiss to Peter's curls and smiles to himself. They could always go to the roof but they'll have plenty of time for panoramic dancing and sex later. And as impatient as Tony is about getting to the hotel, he'd hate to miss the chance to spend a little time with his friends, too.

They dance for a time, allowing themselves to enjoy the moment. Hands stay where they should, and kisses are not nearly as heated as they want, but it’s nice to just have these moments. Peter allows himself to be guided along Tony’s body, but eventually Tony asks if they should get back to the bar. Peter reluctantly follows him from the floor, but still holds his hand. He wants to be close, but he knows how Tony must feel. He probably won’t see his friends for months; it makes sense why he would want to spend time with them now. 

“Back so soon?” Natasha teases and while she’s a bit brash, Peter decides he likes her. She’s almost like Harley, up front and not about to take your bullshit.

"Not because I don't enjoy my baby boy," Tony says wrapping his arms around Peter's body as he stands behind him. "But I was worried that your eyes might fall out and imagine finding them in this dim room..." he explains with mock concern.

Gamora scoffs from behind the bar and Rhodey rolls his eyes. Natasha—as always—looks unfazed.

"So, I decided to bring the show closer," Tony adds with a cheeky grin and presses a kiss to Peter's cheek.

Peter laughs and catches Tony, pulling him to a real kiss. “Be nice,” he teases and pecks Tony on the nose. 

“You’ve been in town for less than a day and already you’ve calmed his ass down? I’ve been working on him for years Peter. Years.” Rhodes says and Peter chuckles, playing with a loose curl. 

“I’m just that good,” Peter says and kisses Tony’s cheek again, but incredibly tender.

"Imagine if we had him in high school," Rhodey says dramatically, turning to Nat.

"Yeah, you only had me to tame him, both you actually. If remember a certain party, there was a lot of taming needed," she teases

"Nope, we don't go there," Rhodey warns.

"Now, I'm interested," Gamora pipes in from behind the bar. "What will you have as bribe?" they ask Nat.

“From you? A kiss. Or a glass of wine. Whatever you prefer,” she says and Gamora smirks before sliding over a full bottle. 

“Gamora!” Quill says and she raises a brow. 

“Should I give her a kiss instead?” They ask and Quill hesitates a moment too long. 

“Uh... yes? Or no? I don’t know!” 

Tony laughs with his boyfriend. "I'm as gay as one can get but I'd watch that, too," he teases.

Nat quirks an eyebrow in that astonishing way of hers that makes everyone believe that the expression and the meaning behind it is meant for them.

Peter laughs and leans into Tony. “What party is this?” He asks and pinches his hip sweetly.

“So, Parker’s going to be the one that reins you in?” Natasha says and Peter rolls his eyes. 

“Please,” he smirks at Nat. “Nothing can control him.”

"That's not true, baby. I crumble under your pretty eyes and pouty lips," Tony says theatrically, throwing a wink at Peter. They all laugh but much to Tony and Rhodey's chagrin, Gamora reminds them all where they were.

"I'm afraid a kiss would be somewhat anticlimactic now, but please consider yourself bribed," she says, pouring wine for Nat.

Nat accepts the glass and throws a kiss to Gamora over the edge before sipping some of the red. 

"Where do I begin?" she muses, smirking at Rhodey and Tony.

“We could just not begin, you know. Just enjoy the night without you roasting us,” Rhodes offers and Nat smirks over her glass. 

“But where is the fun in that?” She asks and leans closer. “Especially poor Tony he hasn’t had to deal with me yet this year.” 

Peter, while enjoying watching Tony squirm just a bit, clears his throat. “Be nice, I still want him functioning,” he says.

Tony can't resist joining the raucous laughter that bursts out at that. Peter's blush is delicious.

"Ah, but you're still telling her to do it," he teases. "You should apologize, don't you think?" He adds in a whisper, flicking his tongue out, licking Peter's ear.

"No hushed dirty talk in company," Nat chides.

"Yeah, Peter exposed you enough," Rhodey adds, wiping his eyes, still chuckling.

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Peter defends, cheeks burning, but allowing himself to rest against Tony’s side. 

“Sure, you didn’t,” Natasha says and smirks before looking to Tony. “Hope you’re not planning sex right now. We’ve got hell to raise,” she says with a wink before looking at Gamora. 

“Care to join me on the floor?” She asks and Quill groans loudly.

"I could say that I can't spare my barperson..." Quill says playfully.

"You could, but you won’t," Gamora teases, stepping up to him. "You sly fox," she adds, pressing a light kiss on his lips.

Natasha grins and holds out her hand as Gamora walks out from behind the bar.

"Care to join them?" Tony asks, running his hand down Peter's spine.

Peter smirks and leans up on his toes to Tony’s mouth kissing him softly before leaning away. “I thought you’d want to watch,” he breathes softly and tugs on his hair, letting his other hand run down his chest. 

“Or do you want to become part of the show?” His cheeks were warm but he was okay with it. He was okay with a lot of things when it came to Tony

"Why not do both?" Tony asks, turning Peter over and pulling him flush against his body.

He runs his hand down his torso, resting it almost indecently low on Peter's stomach.

"Enjoy the show and give them something in return," he says rocking his hip forward to rub against Peter's ass.

"I thought you weren't planning sex right now," Rhodey remarks with a raised eyebrow.

"Is it what it looks like?" Tony gasps in mock surprise.

Peter's soft little gasp and the way he lets his head fall back against Tony's shoulder is enough of an answer for Rhodey. 

"I think you're about to need a private room," he says and Peter reaches back to run a hand through Tony's hair. His curls are coarse between his fingers, compared to his own softer strands.

"Ignore him," Peter says softly with a half grin. 

"Ask him what happened last time he ignored me," Rhodey says and Peter laughs softly.

"Don't ask me anything," Tony whispers into Peter's ears. "Just watch and enjoy," he says nodding towards the dance floor, where Nat and Gamora are giving them a show.

Tony is quite sure that the reason why people parted to give them space isn't just the fact that ‘Mora is a bartender here. They both look stunning and the air is sizzling between them. Tony glances at Quill over his shoulder.

"How are you handling it?" he asks with a cocky grin.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he says, mixing a cocktail for a patron waiting by the bar. "I can do these with my eyes closed."

"I bet you'd love to do it that way, too," Rhodey laughs.

"Oh, but you deserve to look," Tony says. "It's all for you."

Both Peters look out to the sea of people and take a long look. Natasha has her arms around Gamora's neck, so close no one could tell who was who. 

It’s beautiful and sexy, almost invasive, but captivating. Peter leans back to Tony's chest, rolling his hips back to Tony's just to hear him gasp. 

"Holy fuck," Quill says and they look to see Natasha kissing Gamora's mouth softly before pulling away. 

"Oh my god," Rhodey looks to Quill. "Are you okay with that?"

When there's no answer from Quill, Tony glances towards him. He can't decide whether it's anger or arousal coloring his cheeks, but when the man speaks, Tony smirks. His breathy swearing leaves no doubt about the nature of his reaction.

"Good thing they didn't ask me. What would I have missed, if I said no!"

Rhodey and Tony laugh but Peter is silent in Tony's arms.

"What is it, baby? You like what you see so much?" Tony asks, slipping his hand towards Peter's crotch.

Peter touches Tony’s wrist and pulls It back just a bit. “You touch me now, we’ll never leave the bar,” he breathes, hips jerking. He swallows and runs his hand over his hair before taking Tony’s and leaning back kissing his neck. 

“If you want to be a tease,” he bit his neck softly. “There’s a viable bathroom, but fuck Tony,” he says and sighs softly.

"The way I see it, I don't need to be a tease. Turn back and watch, baby. Let your pretty cock ache with it. You're so hot when you are turned on like this," Tony whispers to him, rubbing his hip slowly.

Peter's whimper earns Tony a glare from Rhodey. He throws his best friend an apologetic smile. He knows that it won't cut it but it's so hard to let go of Peter when he's aroused like this. Tony loves to play with him and wouldn't miss a chance he gets.

Peter groans and pulls himself from Tony’s arms just enough to get the friction of Tony’s cock off his ass. He spins in his arms and takes Tony’s face kissing him fully on his mouth. 

His cock rubs against Tony’s and he whimpers against his mouth. “Bathroom, somewhere, please?” He says softly. “Please.”

Tony smirks, pulling back to admire Peter's flushed face by the dim light of the bar. He's so far gone; Tony loves it and he just can't resist seeing if Peter can go even further.

"Mmm, that'd be delicious wouldn't it? Having you up against the wall and making you come. Would I even need to touch you?" he teases, enjoying the shivers his words send down Peter's body. "But you see, you've got me worried. How will you be a good boy tonight and take my edging if you're so needy already?"

His tone, his words, his mouth, his hands. All of it makes Peter shiver and whine softly. He wants to be good, wants to be so good, but his cock is hard and the friction between them is amazing. 

“Tony,” he breathes and pulls him down, arching into him. Pushing himself against his body. 

Rhodey clears his throat.

"Peter, baby, I love you. I'd love to have you here and now, but remember our plans? Would you drop them for a quickie in the bathroom?"

When Peter shakes his head just the tiniest bit, Tony smiles. He straightens up, putting some distance between their bodies.

"Why don't you go and freshen up a bit? I'll order you a drink in the meantime," he proposes.

Peter lingers for a moment, searching Tony's eyes. He wants it to be Tony's hand, not his own, not jerking off in the bathroom of a bar in New York, but holy fuck he would do anything to have Tony talk to him like that. 

"I... okay, yeah," he blinks and takes a deep breath, before pulling Tony down for another kiss, biting his lower lip before pulling back. "Wine please. Something sweet," he requests softly. "Thank you." 

He lingers for a moment longer before stepping away, his cock twitching in his jeans at the idea of what he's going to do in the bathroom of the Benatar, but also because he knows there's even better to come.

"Peter," Tony calls after him.

He smirks at the sight of surprise on his boyfriend's face. He closes the distance between them with two long steps. He leans close to him before speaking, even though Rhodey is well out of earshot now.

"I didn't say anything about getting off." He can hear Peter gasp. "Can you do it? Not touching yourself?"

He can't help the gasp that went through him and he reaches for Tony's arm, pressing his brow to his shoulder. "Fuck Tone, I... I," he can't manage the words, but he has no self-control. 

He's 18, he doesn't deny himself jerking off. 

"Tony," he mumbles.

"Consider it foreplay. And we are up to six minutes, if I'm correct," Tony replies cruelly, caressing Peter's face but stepping away from him. "But even if you fail, all you have to do is apologize and bear the consequences," he adds in a lighter tone.

His mouth continues to open and shut like a fish, before he turns to the bathroom. As Peter walks off, Rhodey clears his throat, catching Tony's attention. 

"I swear if that's some weird foreplay thing, I hope to God, you never do it in front of me again," he says and tosses back the rest of his beer.

"Sorry, pal," Tony says, meaning it, too. "This night has turned out hotter than I expected," he adds, not without guilt.

"Hah! As if you didn't make it that way," Rhodey snorts.

At first, Tony glares at him, then he quavers under his best friend's gaze.

"I'm sorry, bro."

"Oh, shut up. You've always been a fool when you're out to get some. I'm not really surprised that Peter didn't take it out of your system."

Tony laughs at the description and doesn't protest it.

"What about you, my friend? When will someone make you lose your mind?"

Rhodes laughs. “Please. There’s been a few ladies, but I’m not about to just settle,” he says and raises his glass nonchalantly. 

In the bathroom, Peter slips his trousers down, and cups his cock in his hand. A moan escapes him and he’s so thankful it’s a single person room. He has half a mind to lock the door, and he does so quickly. 

He moans again, before tucking his face into his shoulder, biting the sweater to silence himself. His hand strokes himself slowly through the boxers, not needing much to keep himself fully hard. He’s absolutely wrecked and it would be awful if not for the way his cock twitched in his hands, precum darkening the fabric. 

“Fuck,” he groans under his breath and leans against the wall, bracing himself and groaning softly. His thumb rolls across the head of his cock and he whines, once again biting the fabric of the sweater. 

He could come and risk more punishment—not like he’d mind—or think of naked grandmas, assholes on Call of Duty, the older study hall monitor who smells like moth balls and force the erection down.

He envisions Tony, shirtless and pressed against his back, his hand being the one to cup his cock and stroke it slowly. He imagines he takes it out of his boxers and strokes it slowly, telling him to keep quiet _baby_ , and to not blow their cover. 

He imagines it to be in the boy’s bathroom after school, when Tony kissed him, when they had three minutes before they had to be on the bus for a Decathlon meet. He moans against the fabric and of the sweater and his eyes squeeze shut.

"Where's Peter?" Nat asks, when she and Gamora come back to the bar.

"Powdering his nose," Tony says innocently.

Nat raises her eyebrow and turns to Rhodey.

"Read that as taking care of the _hard_ problem you two gave them. Or should I say three?" he adds, levelling Tony with a stare.

He just shrugs as Natasha laughs. "I didn't know he swings both ways."

"I didn't know you swing both ways," Quill remarks, pulling Gamora to himself.

"What do you mean by _both_?" Gamora quips and kisses their boyfriend.

"Fair enough," Quill says and whispers something to them that the others don't catch.

"You don't get any less bold by the years," Tony remarks, clinking his glass to Nat's.

"Pot, kettle," Rhodey grumbles, but he returns Tony's grin. "I think you should check on Peter, by the way," he adds. "As much as I tried not to pay attention, he seemed to be really gone."

Tony smirks. He tries to conceal his pride at that and takes out his phone.

_You ok?_ he texts Peter.

He was close, just another stroke, right there, and—

His phone buzzes.

Peter groans loudly and pulls phone out glaring at the screen. Damnit Tony. He quickly types out a simple message before he turns on do not disturb. 

_I’m busy._

He presses his brow to the wall and swallows, running his tongue over his lower lip. He strokes himself slowly, the sensation still good. He groans and makes no effort to silence himself. He feels good and fuck you Tony, he was so close. 

He strokes with a flick of his wrist and drags his thumb roughly over the head of his cock, gasping, and breathing hard. A sheen of sweat on his brow. 

It feels good, and he lets himself fall into it, imaging Tony’s hand over his own, guiding him and maneuvering the strokes. Tony, pressed against his back, making him feel warm, and the sweet things he would whisper in his ear, pushing him. He moans and lets his head fall, lets himself chase the pleasure. 

He comes not long after and he never thought what to do with the cum, especially with it on the wall. He finds clorox wipes under the sink, and takes his time cleaning it up, and cups his shrinking cock, knowing there will be punishment but not caring. 

He trusts Tony. If he truly told him he wasn’t feeling it or to postpone, he would allow it. Tony was good.

Tony smirks at the message he got from Peter. He replied with a cheeky _Bet you are_ , but hasn’t received a reply. He wonders if Peter will tell him what he's been up to. He barely doubts it. Peter is honest and seems to enjoy their game too much to cheat. He orders the drink that he's promised to Peter and waits, glancing towards the other end of the bar every few seconds.

It takes another 5 minutes for Peter to come out, a bit shier and demure, and when he spots Tony his cheeks burn. He weaves his way through the crowd and presses his face to Tony’s shoulder when he gets to him. 

“Asshole,” he grumbles but doesn’t move away. 

“Did you break him?” Rhodes asks and nudges Peter’s calf speaking to him. “Are you okay?”

Peter nods and pinches Tony’s hip. “Asshole,” He says again although more muffled.

Tony laughs, waving his arm around Peter's waist and hugging him.

"He's not broken. He's fucked out, aren't you, baby boy?" He teases, looking down at Peter's pink cheeks.

He's eager to ask him if he's been good and to hear Peter's whimper, but the others are watching them, so he resists.

“Shut up,” he mumbles, no heat behind his words as he lets himself sink into Tony’s arms. 

He feels good, but damn he also knows he is going to be screwed when Tony has fun tonight. This had to add time to the edging… Not like he minds, as he still has the afterglow of orgasm in his system. He breathes in deeply and Natasha raises her brow again. 

“Are you sure you’re okay, kiddo? Tony’s not hurting you or anything?” She presses and holds his gaze when he shoots her a look. “What? I have to ask,” she says and Peter shakes his head. 

“He’s good. But also, an asshole,” he says and stands taller taking the wine glass from the counter.

Tony is glad that his friends ask Peter so openly. It hurts but it makes him feel relieved. People can be so easily blinded. They wouldn't suspect people they know doing horrible things. Tony is relieved that Nat voiced her doubts. It's good to know that her eyes are open and it's important that Peter knows too, that it's okay to ask for help.

Of course, Tony trusts their relationship enough to believe that Peter would also say no to him and let him know if Tony hurt him. Which he doesn't want to, of course. Peter is everything to him.

He presses a kiss to Peter's hair.

"I'm sorry, baby. We can stop," he assures.

"Oh, god," Rhodey groans. "I knew it was some kinky foreplay."

"Oh, Tony's good at that... Famously good, if I recall," Nat chimes in with a sly grin.

Tony groans. Here they go... He'd protest but Peter's head already whipped towards Nat. His frown tells Tony that he won't let it drop.

“What do you mean? Tony?” He looks to Tony and then Nat. “I thought you like boys?” He says and Nat laughs hard. 

“You haven’t told him?” She asks and Rhodes groans. 

“Oh god, not this again!” He complains and Peter looks to Tony. 

“What is it?” He asks again.

"Tony's famous seduction," Nat teases and Tony laughs. It was embarrassing when it happened and while it definitely doesn't feature on the list of his best memories, now it seems rather innocent and funny.

Peter gapes looking between the two of them.

"Oh, yes," Rhodey chimes in. "It's about them."

"It's not just about us," Tony reminds him.

"The fun parts are," Rhodey shrugs.

"What fun parts?" Peter asks looking between Tony and Nat. "What happened come on!" He pushes and takes Tony's hand and pulls on it harder. 

"Just tell him, Tone," Rhodey says with a laugh.

"Fine," Tony huffs. "I'll tell my side of the events, then you decide if they’re any fun," he adds, pressing his lips to Peter's. "When we were young, careless and innocent highshool freshmen..."

"Oh, come off it, tell it as it was," Rhodey elbows him in the side.

"Okay, so we were horny teenagers who desperately wanted to get some and what better way than to sneak into the party for the most popular upperclassman?"

"He means me," Nat clears up, just for shits and giggles. "I don't quite agree with your choice of term, though."

"Fine, then I'll just shut up and let you tell it, why don't I?" Tony shoots back at her.

"No, no, go on. I want to hear how you tell it," she says.

"Fine. So, two horny boys got to the party. And you've got to understand this, Peter... While we both have already been handsome and smart as fuck, we um... found ourselves a little nervous, nonetheless..."

Peter laughs and pushes at him. “You? Being nervous? Never,” he teases and pulls him down for a sweet kiss. 

“Trust me,” Rhodes says and laughs. “We weren’t always this suave,” he says and Natasha scoffs. 

“You’re suave now? Please,” she says and laughs making Peter laugh as well before pressing a kiss to his jaw. 

“I think you are.” He pressed another kiss to Tony’s neck and Rhodes clears his throat. 

“Anyways!”

Tony smirks down at Peter, cupping his cheek and hiding his own lips as he mouths _good boy_ to him. Then, he clears his throat to hide Peter's whimper and goes on.

"Yeah, anyways, I figured the solution to our problem, well, one of them at least, was booze. And honestly, Nat, I have to give it to you: you weren't cheap back then, either."

Natasha laughs and raises her glass filled with top notch wine.

"So yeah, we had a few drinks-"

"You drained like a barrel of beer," Nat comments.

"That's not... We would have passed out," Tony defends.

Rhodey laughs. "Yeah, man, exactly."

"Well, okay," Tony allows, "but it wasn't a whole barrel."

"Now you are just proving that you were a lightweight," Nat points out.

"You see? That's why I hate this story," Tony groans. "Gets worse with each retelling." He looks at Peter who somehow manages to look sympathetic while fighting a burst of laughter. God, he loves this boy.

"So, I went to the bathroom, but people were making out in the downstairs one. I got upstairs but someone was throwing up there. It was getting rather urgent when I found Nat's room and her bathroom. Was a real lifesaver, thanks again," he says, throwing a kiss to her. Nat flips him off.

"Afterwards, I meant to go back downstairs, but... I say, it's fair to assume that it looked comfy and since I was about to pass out, why choose the floor? Anyway, a few hours later I woke up in Nat's own bed. She was sitting at the other end, so busy texting that she couldn't bother to explain anything to me before walking out," he finishes with a glare.

Peter can’t help laughing. It starts small and grows until it’s a full-bodied laugh. It’s ridiculous, and yet something they would absolutely happen to Tony. He takes a moment to step back.

“The worst part is, I’m almost positive you’ve done the same thing to me,” he teases and kisses his cheek before he starts laughing again. 

“He has not!” Rhodes says and Peter shakes his head, wanting to maintain some of his boyfriend’s dignity.

“Okay maybe not, but still. I swear he’s fallen asleep on me before,” he teases and squeezes Tony, trying to provide some comfort, letting him know he wasn’t serious. 

Tony blinks. If anyone is sweet enough to hide such a truth from him, it's Peter. The question is on the tip of his tongue but he knows that Peter would feel bad confessing it in front of all the others. Tony squeezes his hip gratefully before turning to Rhodey.

"You'd believe anything about me, wouldn't you?"

"Absolutely, my friend."

"Oh, but you are lying. Because there was one thing, you didn't believe, even though everyone was talking about it. Am I right?" Tony asks.

"I had my moment of doubt," Rhodey says, raising his hands in defense.

"Yeah, sure...." Tony rolls his eyes. "Because you see, Peter, this party made me the most famous guy in the school. Confused? I was, too. Senior jocks greeted me in the corridor and wanted to talk to me after classes. The even bigger nerds than Rhodes and I looked at me with reverence, asking me how it was. Even girls courted me to tell them about her." He sees Peter starting to put the pieces together. "I was slower than you. Needed a whole day and Rhodey's help to figure out that the whole school believed that I fucked Nat."

"Oh, but tell it how it was," Rhodey interrupts. "I mean," he continues, explaining it to Peter, "that would have been a huge deal. Nat has already been a legend back in the day."

Nat grins. "It was fun," she shrugs.

“Oh my god Tony,” he says and laughs softly dragging his fingers down the back of his arm. This was ridiculous. This would’ve been a dream before he met Tony—dorky Parker somehow managing to seduce the prettiest girl in school—but now he can’t help but laugh. 

“It was hilarious,” Rhodes adds and continues. “And even better, when he went to Nat to try and figure out what had happened, she rejected him in the middle of the parking lot. It was hilarious—I mean awful.” Rhodes corrects when he sees the look on Tony’s face. 

“Her loss,” Peter says and kisses Tony’s cheek. “You’re mine and I love that,” he says softly and kisses his ear softly.

"Yes, I am." Tony grins, his heart full of love. He turns to Peter, pulls him against his body and kisses him deeply, ignoring everyone else around them. When they draw apart, they keep boring each other's eyes, sharing their silent confessions of love.

"Before you start to resent me," Nat’s says, startling them out of their bubble, "I filled him in on the joke that same afternoon."

"Yeah," Rhodey confirms. "It was the beginning of a beautiful and terrifying friendship."

"And it only served to confuse everyone even more," Tony deadpans.

"Yeah," Rhodey laughs. "Because half of the school was spreading the rumor of the scene in the parking lot and the other half swore to have spotted Nat and Tony at Starbucks the very same day."

Peter just smiles and shakes his head, as if this made perfect sense to him. Of course Tony would be the center of a huge rumor like this and be able to get out of it scott free.

“It’s because he’s a genius—“

“I wouldn’t—“ Rhodey started but Peter cuts him off.

“Who was summa cum laude! And that AI system is incredible your dad’s an asshole, if I can say that, but uhm, yeah.” His cheeks burn. He knows he sounds like a child; he knows nothing of college, only what Tony had said.

"Baby, you don't have to defend me," Tony soothes, caressing Peter's cheek.

"Yeah, we are just fucking with him," Rhodey grins.

"It's immensely pleasurable, as you well know," Nat adds, aiming to make Peter blush.

Tony smirks and plays along. "Don't hide, baby. I'm curious, would you agree with Nat?"

"You're horrible, Tony," Rhodey grunts. Nat just smirks.

“That you’re... good?” He blushes and Nat laughs loudly.

Peter’s cheeks burn but he holds his head higher. “Amazing.” He pulls Tony down, obviously whispering in his ear. “You’re fucking amazing, and I can’t wait for you to fuck me tonight,” he says softly and licks into his ear, just to hear his sharp intake.

“Stop with the foreplay!” Rhodey groans and Peter grabs Tony’s hips. Fuck this; if he wants to touch him ,he will.

"Shut up and drink," Nat says, calling Gamora and ordering another round for Rhodey. "No protesting. I wanna see you get laid. Well, I wanna see you on your way to get laid," she corrects.

Tony enjoys the shift of his best friend's attention and uses it to answer Peter.

"I'll make you forget your own name, baby boy. You'll only know mine as you beg me to let you come," he whispers. He pulls Peter against his chest to stifle his whimper. "Time to go, don't you think?"

Peter flushes and nods, lips parted slightly. “Yeah… let’s go. Please,” he says and drops his cup back on the bar. Rhodey wolf whistles and Peter’s cheeks burn. He doesn’t let go though. He wraps another arm around Tony’s waist and squeezes tightly.

Tony slips a hand to the small of his back soothingly.

"We'll go now," Tony announces.

"Tired, aren't you?" Rhodey teases.

"Immensely. Can't wait to get into bed," Tony sighs.

He coaxes Peter's arm off him and whispers to his ear.

"Let's say goodbye quickly."

Peter sighs but complies. They make short work of the people they know, and they promise Quill they’ll visit again soon.

They slip out the back and the chill of the not quite summer air is refreshing. Peter hasn’t realized how cramped that bar was till they came outside.

Peter takes a deep breath and bumps Tony softly. “So... hotel?” He asks and worries his cheek. He’s almost shaking with excitement.


	7. Charged

Tony walks Peter to the car but instead of opening the door for him, he pushes his boyfriend against it.

"Yes, we are going to the hotel now," he says, licking his way up Peter's neck.

Peter gasps and arches up to Tony.

“Tony,” he pants and sucks down a breath. He can feel the hard lines of his body against him. “Tony, fuck, I...” He can’t think straight with his mouth against his throat.

"What is it?" Tony asks, pressing his crotch against Peter's. "Getting hard again?"

Out here nothing stifles Peter's moan.

"It's fine. I am hard, too. So hard for you, Peter," Tony says, tilting Peter's head up and kissing him lightly.

"Is it okay if we ask J.A.R.V.I.S. to drive us? Wouldn’t trust ourselves to behave in a cab," he jokes.

Peter groans and pulls Tony against him. “Please, you’ve been a fucking tease all night.”

His hand slips under Tony’s shirt and his nails rake across his ribs.

“Please, wanna touch you, fuck, you know you made me cum? In the bathroom, fuck please Tony,” he moans as he kisses him wetly and messily.

"I knew you couldn't resist. But I didn't catch your apology," Tony teases.

Peter groans and says fuck it. “I’m sorry, fuck I’m sorry and I’ll say it till I’m dead. I want to be good for you Tony, please,” he pleads and pulls Tony down for another kiss. He’s all but bent over backward on the hood of the car.

"Shhh, baby," Tony soothes, cupping Peter's cheek and waits until their eyes meet. "You are perfect for me. Perfect, do you hear me? This game, this is just for fun. So please, no nonsense about apologizing until you're dead. No dead you, period," he adds, throat suddenly tight.

He knows that he's probably overreacted Peter's words, but he wants it to be clear that whatever kink they might enjoy, they are still rock solid beyond that. No broken rule, no teasing, no punishment alters the love they share.

Peter shivers and his hands hover over Tony’s shoulder and waist. “I... okay, I know...I just want you though,” he says as swallows.

“Please. I won’t say it again, but I just want you Tony.”

He shivers taking Tony’s hands and leaning his brow against his shoulder. He forces himself to take a deep breath and wraps an arm around him.

“Sorry. I don’t want to stop, I just got… overwhelmed,” he confesses and takes a deep breath.

"The ride will help you cool down a bit," Tony says with a gentle smile. He takes a step back from Peter and gets the door for him.

The weather is mild but fresh air still helps Tony to clear his mind somewhat. He wakes the AI that runs his Audi and gives him full control over the vehicle.

"I'll be pretending to drive, but please ignore me."

"Will do, boss," comes J.A.R.V.I.S.'s answer.

"And while I'd never encourage you to break the rules, feel free to hurry."

"Buckle up," J.A.R.V.I.S. warns.

Tony leans over and fastens Peter's seat belt, pressing a light kiss to his cheek before buckling up.

Peter shifts closer, takes Tony’s hand and kisses his palm as the engine roars to life. He felt silly out there, but Tony’s reassurances were comforting.

“Any chance this thing knows a back way?” He asks softly, running his hand along Tony’s palm before linking their fingers.

“There are three alternate routes, two of which add 15 minutes time, and one that includes heavily patrolled streets,” the AI informs them. “Shall I change to one of these?”

Peter looks to Tony.

“It’s your car,” he says squeezing his hand and taking a deep breath.

He feels more grounded, but also just as ready to jump Tony and kiss him messily till there is no air left between them.

"Stick to the fastest and least patrolled track," Tony tells J.A.R.V.I.S. before turning to Peter.

"Don't you remember what happened only just yesterday?" he chides as the engine revs up. "City cops aren't that lenient either. Plus, we are drunk," he points out.

He glances at his boyfriend and his pout is almost irresistible.

"Chin up, it's only a short ride."

Peter rolls his eyes and shifts in the seat. “Sure, it is, Tony. And then we get stuck in traffic and 10 minutes becomes 40.”

He grips his hand and reaches over squeezing his knee.

“Why not just take the quickest path, and we can get back to the hotel,” he whines. He sounds ridiculous and he knows it in the sensible part of his brain but he also wants to feel Tony. Despite the earlier orgasm, he’s still undeniably horny.

"Mmm, you are an impatient little brat, aren't you?" Tony teases, though he slips his hand to his crotch to adjust his semi in his pants. "Will you be misbehaving like this all night?"

“Probably,” he replies with a smirk. “Come on Tony,” he says and trails his hand up Tony’s thigh, massaging the thick muscles.

“It wouldn’t be hard. J.A.R.V.I.S. already is driving. Just slip to the back and, you know...” he says softly.

"What? Whip my cock out for you to feast upon?" Tony asks with mock indignation.

He shoves Peter's hand back to his side of the car before grabbing the wheel again.

“Well when you say it like that...” Peter smirks at Tony. His eyes are shiny and he speaks softly. “If you really wanted me to stop, you’d tell me.”

He reaches back to tease Tony’s inner thigh before his hand is pushed aside again.

“Tony,” he groans and huffs. “If you won’t let me touch you, then the least you can do is touch me.” His tone is indignant and in any other case Peter would be embarrassed.

Tony huffs. He loves when Peter expresses his desires so freely, but now is simply not the time.

"Give us an ETA, J."

"Estimated time of arrival is in 12 minutes."

"Okay, I could definitely get you off in twelve minutes," Tony drawls. "But the challenge for tonight is lasting, not coming fast," he argues.

Still, he ventures a glance towards Peter.

Peter smirks. He knows he’s won, and that’s what matters to him. He’s a little drunk—maybe more than a little—but he’s craving Tony.

“Is that a bet?” He asks and squeezes Tony’ thigh again, shifting so he’s facing him, hunched in the seat.

Thank God that Tony’s rich and and splurged on tinted windows.

"What? Are you telling me that you are going to last twelve minutes?" Tony asks and the amazement in his voice is genuine. "Earlier you were trembling at the thought of six," he reminds Peter, conveniently ignoring the difference between a handjob and edging..

Peter groans and grips his own cock through his jeans hissing at the contact. He’s so sensitive still. “Tony just, please,” he groans and reaches for him, pressing kisses across his cheeks and jaw, before finding his mouth.

“Please Tony, just fucking touch me,” he pleads. “I want you to Tony.”

"We are slowing down," Tony says, frowning.

"Awfully sorry to interrupt," J.A.R.V.I.S says in a voice that doesn't sound remotely so. "I'm rerouting. There's an upturned truck on the road ahead in 2 miles.

"Fuck," Tony swears." What does it mean time-wise?”

"Another 10, maybe 15 minutes."

"Come on J, I programmed you smarter than such an estimate."

"Sorry, boss," J.A.R.V.I.S replied, sounding it this time. "I'm still running calculations trying to avoid both crime heavy and police heavy areas," the AI explains taking a right turn.

"You are good. Just do your job," Tony says keeping his hands steadily on the wheel. "Guess you got your back roads, after all," he comments, turning to Peter.

Peter smiles, looking much too pleased. He touches Tony’s cheek and pulls him close, kissing his mouth wetly. It’s odd making out in the front seat of a moving vehicle, and he’s thankful this isn’t a norm, but also, fuck, the scratch of Tony’s stubble and teeth against his face and fingers is hot.

“Come on Tony, don’t you trust J.A.R.V.I.S.?” he asks softly and scratches lightly at his jaw. He loves him, and right now—slightly drunk and turned on beyond any reason, the promise of incredibly hot sex in the future making him shake—he can’t help but grin into the kiss.

“Touch me, please, please, Tony. Don’t make me beg,” he says and pulls him closer by the collar of his shirt, breathing becoming quicker and touches becoming almost desperate.

"I'm not making you. You are begging just fine on your own," Tony grins, flicking his tongue across Peter's lips before pulling back to the driver's seat.

However, he leaves his hand on Peter's knee, squeezing and rubbing it with his thumb.

Peter groans and slumps back into the seat. “For fuck’s sake Tony,” he whines and runs his hand through his hair, tugging just enough. It wasn’t that hard for him to understand. Just touch him dammit, he doesn’t understand why Tony won’t just move a little bit further up his leg. It wouldn’t take anything to just cup his cock. It wouldn’t be that hard, and Tony’s not even driving!

“No one is even here, they wouldn’t see, just please Tony,” he begs softly and he’ll keep on doing it. He has no shame in this moment. He leans closer and presses a soft wet kiss to Tony’s neck, right where he knows his boyfriend likes it, biting just enough to make him gasp.

“Please,” he tries again against his ear, biting the lower lobe, and ghosting his fingers across the top of his pants. “Can I? Please Tony?” he asks softer, voice pitching up. He wants him—needs him—to pay attention to him and touch his cock. It is almost pathetic how desperately he wants Tony right now. He takes note to not drink often, if it makes him such a horny mewling mess.

“Do you really need me so badly?” Tony asks, trying to play cool, but Peter’s closeness affects him. His kiss has sent his blood rushing down and he lets go of the wheel to cup Peter’s jaw. “Do you?” he asks, saying his words into Peter’s open mouth as he turns towards his boyfriend.

Peter can’t close his mouth. He wets his lips. “I...” he begins, unable to look away from Tony.

“I, yes.” He says it again, stronger. “Yes. Please, Tony. Please,” he moves to kiss him and wraps a hand around Tony’s wrist.

Tony moans when he feels Peter grabbing him. 

"Mm, do you want this hand on your cock, is that it?" he teases, running the palm of his other hand higher on Peter's thigh.

Peter shivers and leans into Tony’s touch. “Please,” he begs softly and leads Tony’s hand to his chest letting him trace down. “Please,” he repeats and presses closer, nipping Tony’s lower lip.

"Take it out," Tony says, giving in. He can't tear his gaze apart from Peter's cloudy, desperate eyes. He pinches Peter's nipple lightly and slips his other hand toward the inside of his thigh.

Peter shudders and takes a moment to kiss Tony hard  **before** they separate and he fumbles with the button on his jeans. He shifts to slide them down enough to free his swollen cock from his briefs.

He all but whines at the cooler air. 

“Tony,” he moans.

"Oh fuck," Tony grunts. If the sight of his boyfriend's erection weren’t enough, his sweet voice definitely makes his own cock throb. "Give me a taste," he says, brushing his thumb against Peter's slit gathering a drop of precome. He brings it up to his lips and makes a show of licking it off.

“Tony,” Peter moans louder and reaches for his hand pulling it back to his cock, gasping when it covers him. Tony’s hands are large and Peter can’t help the drop or precum that runs down his cock.

His hips jerk up and he groans loudly when lights go off behind them. They both jump at the sound of the sirens.

“Tony,” Peter says cautiously and before he can bend to pull his trousers up a voice sounds.

“Pull over the vehicle! Stop reaching!”

"Fuck, Peter, stop," Tony hisses when he sees his boyfriend's hand inching towards his crotch.

Tony is grasping the wheel with both hands now. The speeding ticket from yesterday is one thing, but he definitely doesn't need a DUI charge on his plate. He's fucked up.

The policeman gets out of his car. His gun reflects the sharp blue and red lights and his figure... Of all the NYPD cops it can't be...

When the man reaches Tony's window, they stare at each other, both completely silent.

Peter covers himself with the bottom of his shirt, his cheeks red. He refuses to look up at the officer.

"Go ahead and get yourself organized, kid. Then step out," the man says. Peter flushes and mutters a  _ ‘Yes, Sir’ _ . He slowly packs his cock away before pulling up his denim. He looks to Tony and swallows.

"Tone," he breathes, scared. This hasn't happened before—the officer the day before much too sweet, but this one... he's different.

"Come on bud, out of the car. ID as well," he says and Peter swallows pushing into his back pocket not finding his ID.

"It's uhm, sir, it's in the trunk," he says and looks again to Tony.

"No." Tony speaks for the first time since he glimpsed his ex-boyfriend. "No, it's in the glovebox," he says.

"Sure, it is," Steve Rogers sneers. "And what else is there, Stark?"

"You think I'm fucking going to shoot you, Rogers?" Tony spits.

Tony can feel Peter's gaze on himself. His boyfriend must have caught up. Tony wishes he could explain the situation to him. Instead, it's Steve who speaks and makes it worse.

"I wouldn’t have believed you capable of this..." His gaze shifts to Peter and it hits Tony.

"You're an idiot," he huffs, reading between the lines.

Steve either doesn't hear him or chooses to ignore him.

"Out of the car, kid. Hands where I can see them," he repeats, moving over to the other side. "You stay put," he orders Tony.

Peter glances between the two of them, and then Rogers—who the fuck is Rogers?—comes to his side and speaks again.

“Out of the car, kid, come on,” he says and Peter swallows but does so, hands shaking. He feels tears burning in his eyes and he blinks them back quickly, rubbing his face.

He speaks under his breath as he gets out of the car. “I’m 18, Sir.”

Should he call him  _ ‘Sir’ _ ? Tony seems to know him but not in a good way. But he’s also a person in power, so he can’t not, and yet it still feels weird. He sniffles and keeps his hands in front of him before wiping at his nose again.

“I’m 18, and Tony’s not some creep.”

"Let's see that ID, then," Steve says once he's finished searching the boy. "Take it out, Stark and hand it to me with your license and registration. No funny moves."

"Or what? Are you going to shoot my boyfriend? Or me?"

"Sure, your boyfriend," Steve scoffs. "How much are you paying him?"

At this, Tony sees red. He was going to play along, but Steve Rogers can go to hell. Instead of handing him the papers Tony jumps out of the car.

"Get back into the vehicle!" Steve orders, reaching for his firearm.

Tony doesn't stop.

Steve draws his gun and takes a few steps back so that he can cover both of them.

Tony is unfazed. He walks up to his ex and slams the cards against his chest.

"Here," he spits. "Now put that gun away or I break your arm. You are threatening my boyfriend. Yes, boyfriend of-" Tony catches himself just in time before admitting the truth. "Of a year," he finishes, hiding his fear behind his anger.

Steve stares him down but lowers his gun eventually. He picks up the cards from the ground, looking daggers at Tony.

"Clever there," he remarks as he glances at Peter's ID. "Conveniently dating him since he turned legal... In the state of New York."

"He was fucking legal in Missouri, too," Tony snaps. "What the fuck is wrong with you Steve? Are you accusing me of rape? And whoring? And do you really think I'd shoot you? Or even have a gun? Don't you remember anything about me? Did you just fucking pull me over to abuse us?"

"No. I pulled your over because you were too busy with your boyfriend to drive your car!" Steve quips back, somehow managing to keep his voice level.

Tony scoffs. He represses the urge to fight Steve and walks over to hug Peter instead.

"Are you all right, baby?"

Peter has been frozen, too scared to move. If Tony was shot, he doesn’t know what he would do. His hands are shaking as Tony pulls him into a hug and he leans into him.

“Don’t charge a cop again, you idiot,” he mumbles and holds him tightly, pressing his face to Tony’s chest for a moment before taking a deep breath.

“I swear. He’s not hurting me, it’s, I,” he fumbles over his words and rubs his temples. “Everything is legal I promise. If you knew him, you’d know he wouldn’t hurt someone, he’s good, I swear— “

“He charged a cop. I could take him in for just that,” Rogers says and Peter shakes his head.

“Because you insulted him. And me. I swear he’s safe, please don’t take him in, I,” he swallows and can’t think straight. The fear of Tony possibly being shot has shook him to his core.

Tony tightens his arms around Peter. He can see that Steve is watching him carefully. The condescending edge is gone from his face. Now it seems almost as if he was paying attention. Tony takes his chance.

"I think introductions are in order. Peter Parker, Steve Rogers, police officer with a dark chapter in his life when he used to date me. Congratulations for graduating, by the way."

Peter’s jaw drops. Not in shock at the revelation, but that Steve would accuse Tony like he did.

“You two dated and he still thinks you’d hurt me!” Peter looks to Steve and while he’s still quite shaken, he can’t help but snap back: “It’s Tony! He’d never hurt me! How can you even think that, especially if you dated him?!” He leans back into Tony’s grip, his boyfriend’s strong grip holding him close.

“Tell me then, why the hell were you two… being indecent in a car while Tony was driving? And what the hell are you doing here, instead of Missouri? And how the hell... are you drunk, kid?” Steve asks and Peter flushes moving back almost behind Tony.

“You’re getting him drunk? Come here, kid,” Steve says and takes out a flashlight.

Peter’s hands shake, so he crosses them, shoving them in his armpits.

“It wasn’t Tony’s fault, please don’t get him trouble, I, he’s safe, he won’t hurt anyone, let alone me.”

"Steve, wait," Tony says as Steve gets out the breathalizer. "Don't make him blow it. You'll have to report it."

"Damn right you are, Tony! Because that's my job!" Steve cuts in.

"Steve, do you want me put away in jail? Bring down a fucking lawsuit on me? Please listen to me before you do that." Tony hates begging and he knows perfectly well that there is no chance of bribing Steve Rogers. Still, he must try and convince him.

"Speak," Steve barks. He takes a look around them and Tony doesn't have to think hard to know why. They are in a dangerous neighborhood. Yet, he'd much rather have this conversation here than at the precinct.

"I graduated MIT yesterday. Peter got there to celebrate with me," he says, smiling sadly at Peter. "He is the best, Steve. You'd know it, if you spent 5 minutes talking to him. He's even better than you," Tony jokes. Steve watches him seriously, not giving any reaction yet. "He wanted to come to New York, so I took him. I would do anything for him and I would never, ever hurt him. But you are right, I was stupid. We've been partying, had a few drinks at a friend's place. Peter too, but before you put that on record, here me out. We were never a danger on the roads. I built this system, Steve, an AI-" He can see Steve opening his mouth to interject, but he speaks over him. "Hear me out! It fucking works, Rogers. I would never risk my boyfriend's life."

Steve eyes them for a long moment. "This thing is totally illegal, am I right?"

"Technically, there's..." Tony starts.

"Don't bullshit me, Stark! Is it legal?"

"No," Tony admits.

Steve's eyes are piercing, but Tony holds his gaze. Steve is honest to the fault and Tony... Well, Tony has wormed his way out of difficult situations enough times to anger Steve. They've never had their interest conflicting with each other before, though.

Peter wraps his arms around himself feeling out of place as Tony argues for him, but he doesn’t want to interject and argue and ruin whatever Tony is doing.

He takes a step back and Rogers grabs his arm, a firm grip but not bruising. “Don’t move away.” It isn’t rude, just stern and that made Peters heart jump.

“Sir, please— “

“Kid,” Steve sighs and runs a hand over his face. Why did he have to pull over these people? Why not Jackson, the lead in the latest robbery case? Or even Bucky. That would’ve been nicer.

“Tony’s never hurt me. We’ve been together for a while, and he’s never done anything to hurt me. I’ve known him since he moved to Missouri and even if we did start dating then it wouldn’t be illegal ‘cause we are within the same age group, and I know it doesn’t matter to anyone—“

“Enough,” Steve says and looks to Tony. “You deactivate the AI and I’ll forget about that. But we need to discuss everything else.” He says sternly.

"If I deactivate the AI, we'll never get to our hotel safe," Tony begins.

"Oh, but you will, like ordinary fucking people," Steve snaps. "You'll call a fucking cab, like everyone else when they're drunk."

"It's not just for when I'm drunk!"

"But you are, aren't you?" Steve snaps, walking up to tower over him.

"Come with us," Tony says, not standing down. "Come for a ride with us. We'll discuss shit in the car, not out here. And you'll see. It's not some ridiculous on-board computer, Rogers."

Peter looks back and wants to move to Tony’s side, but he can’t, for fear of something else happening. He swallows.

“It’s safe. Please,” he says and Rogers looks to Peter and then Tony. “If you’re a cop then you want people to be safe. We’ve been using it, it’s been safe, please,” Peter pleads softly and then swallows watching Steve.

It takes a moment but then he glares. “No...” he swallows and then pulls his handcuffs out. Peter’s heart drops and he takes a step back before correcting himself. Don’t run. Don’t fight.

“I—“

“You’re not under arrest, just being detained.” Steve says and his grip is softer than Peter expected. Peter’s hands shake and he can’t help the way he looks to Tony hopefully.

“Tony— “

"Is this really necessary?" Tony asks, keeping the defiance in his voice to a bare minimum. He's just scared of how this whole thing will affect Peter.

"It's protocol," Steve replies, kinder than he expected. Tony's surprise must show because when Steve walks up to him, he speaks to him in a low voice. "I'm not out to hurt you, Tony. Go stand next to Peter."

He still has the same solemn blue eyes Tony remembers so well. They haven't stood so close to each other for a long time. There's nothing sexual in it, but it's oddly intimate. For the first time that night, Tony trusts Steve Rogers.

He nods shortly and goes to Peter's side, putting his hands behind his back.

"I'm here, Peter. We are going to be okay. Steve is okay," he says, ironically at the same moment that the man clasps the handcuffs on his wrist. "We are clear. Just need a minute to sort this out."

Peter ducks his head and forces himself to breathe slowly. He will be okay. He will not go to jail, Tony will not go to jail.

He watches as Steve searches the vehicle and Peter wets his lips before speaking softly.

“You trust Steve?” He asks and then adds. “You never mentioned you dated a cop,” he adds and knows it’s not fair. “Sorry, I... we’re going to be okay, right?” He asks and swallows.

"We are going to be okay," Tony says in his most confident voice. "And yes, I trust him. And to be fair, when we dated, he wasn't a cop yet."

Tony glances at Peter and he's relieved to see the ghost of a smile on his face. Then, he turns to see how the search is going.

"All right, it's all clear," Steve announces a few minutes later.

“That’s all?” Peter asks. He’s watched Cops, LIVE PD, all those body cam real time law enforcement shows. He didn’t actually expect it to be this easy.

“There’s nothing inside... listen,” Steve moves closer and speaks into the walkie on his shoulder. “All clear.”

He refocuses on Tony and Peter. “I’m writing this up as drugs, but there was nothing in there, not like I thought there would be.” He then focuses on Tony.

“That AI. It’s good, really advanced. Get home, and for the love of god, don’t use it in the city...” he stares at Tony for a moment before writing up a warning quickly.

“You mentioned you graduated,” he says and looks to Tony. “Congrats. Really. I know we parted on bad terms, but… I’m happy for you.” He rips the warning off and then has Tony turn and he uncuffs him and then does the same to Peter.

Peter crosses his arms and pulls the sleeves over his hands. “Here. No court date, no ticket. Just a warning, for speeding and out of state tags.” He hands Tony the slip.

Tony takes the paper then holds out his hand. Steve eyes him for a few seconds before shaking it. Tony has the feeling that they would get on much better if they were to catch up. But they are not going to do that.

"Thank you, Steve. Really. And at the risk of ruining it all, I'll admit something. Trying the whole honesty act you like so much," he teases. "It is going to be J.A.R.V.I.S., the AI, who drives us home. My hands will be on the wheel, my legs on the pedals and my eyes on the road, but I trust him more than myself right now."

Steve rolls his eyes but sighs. “And I’ll act like I didn’t see a happy four-year card in the glove box,” he says and looks to Peter. “If you need anything there’s the stations number on the bottom. Not like I think anything, but,” he lets it hang there and Peter nods.

“Thank you,” he says and when Steve shakes his hand, he takes it.

“Get on your way. I hope I don’t ever see you like this again,” he says with a tight smile. Steve goes to his car and Peter hesitates for a moment before moving to Tony and pressing close to him.

Tony hugs Peter tightly. He runs his fingers into his hair and holds him safely in his arms. He watches over his shoulder as Steve drives away, then turns back and presses a kiss at the side of Peter's head.

"Come on baby. This is not the safest neighborhood and I don't want to hang around long enough to see if anyone noticed the Audi or the exchange we had with Rogers," he says and opens the door for Peter.

He slips in only after Tony’s urging. It takes a moment for them both to want to move. “So that’s the Steve?” He asks and pulls his legs up on the seat resting his chin on his knees.

“He’s... nice. I guess,” he rubs his brow and sighs. “Can we go to the hotel?” He asks softly.

"Yes, we can. J.A.R.V.I.S., to the One, please," Tony says.

He keeps his promise to Steve and pays attention to the road, but he can't resist turning to Peter to check up on him.

"You don't have to like him. And please be completely frank: are you okay?"

Peter sits for a moment and nods slowly. “Yeah. I’m okay. Just… a little freaked out,” he admits and rests his head on his knees.

He was okay, Rogers didn’t hurt him, he was just a guy trying to do his job, but it was still unnerving to be put in cuffs. He runs his hand through his hair and looks to Tony.

“Are you okay?”

Tony looks out at the road before answering. He's angry with himself. He should have called a cab like they did earlier that day. His recklessness got them into trouble, not for the first time.

"I feel guilty," he admits. "It's been foolish of me to suggest taking my car back to the hotel. I'm sorry," he finishes, turning towards Peter fora heartbeat.

Peter shakes his head. “Don’t. It’s fine, I don’t blame you. Really. I wouldn’t have left my car either.” He takes Tony’s hand and kisses his knuckles squeezing tightly.

“How close are we?” He asks and squeezes his hand again.

"Just around the corner," J.A.R.V.I.S. replies as they take a left turn.

For all of his guilt and worry, Tony can't suppress a smile. He's booked the hotel while Peter was packing their stuff at the motel. It looked perfect in every aspect. It's luxurious, eco-friendly and most importantly offers a magnificent view on Manhattan. And if Tony booked the most expensive suite with not one but two bedrooms, well, it's his business.

As J.A.R.V.I.S. slows down near the entrance, Tony turns to take in Peter's reaction.

Peter’s staring with an open mouth.

“Tony, I, you, this is crazy!” He gasps and looks at Tony shocked.

“This has to cost an arm and a leg! Tony!” He will never get over the grace that Tony has and the way he will spend money on him like it was nothing.

“How did you manage this!” He asks, almost demanding.

"Believe it or not, they simply weren't fully booked," Tony shrugs. He was surprised himself, but he’s glad that he didn't have to call them and name drop himself.

"Ready?" he asks with a grin.

Peter nods and follows Tony inside, leaving the car to the valet. 


	8. Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're in the Riverhouse suite of the 1 Hotel Brooklyn Bridge.

It's gorgeous inside the hotel, all sleek and modern. The location is amazing, right over the river, and the skyline can be seen through the windows of the lobby. Peter can't believe Tony booked a room for them here. He almost doesn't catch the price as Tony puts down the deposit, but when he does, he can't believe it. Tony spent over $7000 on a room for him? For one night? He can't believe it! 

When the concierge turns away, Peter squeezes his hand, linking their fingers together.

"Thank you,"he says and leans into him, kissing his shoulder quickly. 

It’s late and he’s tired, but the adrenaline keeps him awake. There were so many ways today could have gone wrong, and yet, here they are. At the beautiful hotel Tony picked for them.

Tony did this for him. His stomach curls appreciatively and Peter knows he’s incredibly lucky to have Tony. Behind all of this though there’s the lingering anxiety of what had just happened. Tony could have been shot and if Peter focuses on it too long his eyes get misty.

One look at Peter's face tells Tony that despite his current excitement, he was affected by the events of the night. He puts his arm around his boyfriend, trying to get his own emotions back under control. The heavy weight of guilt he feels over putting Peter in danger still hasn't dissipated. And even though Peter's  _ thank you _ puts their game back on Tony's mind, instead of the familiar hotness spreading through his limbs, all Tony gets is a sick lurch of his stomach. He forces himself to take a deep breath and smile at Peter as they wait for the elevator.

"Come on, baby," he says guiding him gently inside once the doors open.

The warmth of Peter's pliant body pressed into his side is grounding, but it doesn't prevent images of the night flashing through Tony's mind. Peter handcuffed, humiliated. Peter writhing in pleasure begging him to fuck him. Peter blushing, flustered, a loss for words. Natasha’s words.  _ “Tony's not hurting you or anything?” _ Does he? He can't chase the sound of Peter's frightened voice from his mind.

He doesn't even notice his chest tightening or his senses turning dull, but by the time he registers Peter nudging him to step out of the elevator, his boyfriend's brows are already furrowed in a worried expression.

Peter can feel the tension in Tony and he hates it. He hates even more, how much effort it takes to pull Tony from his own mind. Standing in the hallway outside of the elevator, Peter traces Tony’s cheek bones with the tips of his fingers.

“Focus Tone,” he says softly and takes Tony’s hand with his own. “You’re okay. It’s okay.” His own voice shakes, lacking credibility. “Come on, show me the room. You had to spend a fortune,” he teases, but it doesn’t hold his normal conviction.

Tony takes a moment to focus, and for once, Peter hates Steve Rogers. He knows he was just doing his job, he knows they’re so damn lucky because any other officer would have shot Tony, but for fucks sake! Someone who knows Tony thinks he’s some pedophile, because Peter’s a little young and conveniently newly 18? He swallows and squeezes Tony’s hand, his own shaking.

"Am I hurting you?" Tony asks, refocusing his gaze on Peter, but he can't discern his expression as tears blur his vision.

“What?” Peter asks and barely registers the door opening. Tony looks like he could fall over any moment, and as their keycard clicks Peter pulls him inside. He quickly locates the nearest place to sit, a sofa—holy shit, there’s a sofa!—and has Tony sit down.

“Tony. Relax. Please? You’re okay, I’m okay, see,” he says and bites his cheek before standing and finding the fridge. He opens it and grabs a water opening it without thinking.

“Shit, uhm...” This is probably at least 10 dollars. Peter rakes a hand through his hair before coming back to Tony and pressing the bottle to his hand.

“Drink. And relax. I’m okay. You’re okay—an idiot but you’re okay,” he says and watches him carefully.

Tony barely notices taking any steps, but he sags once he feels the comfortable support of the sofa. He takes the bottle from Peter but as he brings it to his lips, his throat is constricted by crying. He shakes his head, trying to center himself, but a few tears still escape, and he turns his head away, whispering an apology.

Peter shushes him and scoots closer before moving to sit on his thighs. “Tony, Tony,” he says softly and swallows. Peter’s not great at this, he always gets too emotional about it.

“Tony, look at me, it’s okay. You’re okay, I’m okay,” he says and takes his hand and holds it tightly before pressing his other palm firmly to Tony’s chest. “We’re both fine. Everything’s going to be alright, and look...” he glances around the suite overwhelmed with it. The room is gorgeous and he’s sure Tony would have wanted to enjoy it with him.

“Oh, Tony,” he breathes spotting the hammock in the corner and the high windows and large beds. “You’re okay, you’re more than okay,” he says and presses a kiss to his face, before moving the hand on Tony’s chest to cradle the back of his head.

Tony pulls Peter into a hug and inhales deeply, his boyfriend's scent soothing his mind.

"I'm sorry, Peter," he mumbles. "I'm so sorry."

He squeezes his eyes and takes a few more steadying breaths before cupping Peter's cheek.

"Are you really fine?"

Peter wets his lips and looks aside before taking a deep breath. “You scared the shit out of me Tony. You can’t charge a cop! What if he shot, what if this wasn’t how tonight turned out!” He demands and closes his eyes pressing into Tony’s touch.

“You can’t do that,” he says more softly and grips his arms tightly before leaning his brow against Tony’s.

Images of one too many close calls flash before Tony's eyes. Speeding drunk and high with some girl’s mouth around his cock. Sneaking into college parties and having himself passed around like a fucktoy after he and Steve broke up. Roaming the streets all night long, when Howard pissed him off, and starting fights in bars, picking on dangerous thugs, half wishing they would beat him to death. The crushing lows he got whenever the rush of whichever distraction he chose had passed, the paralyzing hopelessness that he felt all the time back then. Peter has no idea and yet, Tony knows that he can feel it.

Tony's cheeks burn and tears start pouring from his eyes. He pulls Peter onto his lap and buries his face in his chest as he sobs. He can't do shit like that anymore. He doesn't want to. And yet... He's had two run-ins with the police in as many days. He let his underage boyfriend drink. Maybe he can't help it. Maybe this is who he is. He doesn't want it to be like this. He doesn't want to die anymore. He has Peter now and he's happy. He’s happy. Tony tightens his fists around the back of Peter's shirt as he looks up. He captures Peter's lips in a messy kiss.

"I love you," he tells him, his voice breaking, but his eyes clear. "I want to be here for you. Always."

Peter is caught off guard by Tony’s sobs and even more so when he kisses him. There’s a wild desperation in the action and Peter can’t help but gasp and arch into the touch.

“Tony,” he breathes and feels him come in for another kiss. He allows it and then presses a hand against his chest. “Shhh, Tony, shhh,” he says and then brushes his lips against his face. “Breathe, honey.”

“Bed,” he says softly after a few silent minutes and traces a finger down Tony’s chest, feeling the shudder that passes through him as he traces the mess of scars in the middle.

Tony covers Peter's hand with his own, not letting go. His sobs have dried up but his chest still hurts. Not his scar, but the pain that he's been hiding underneath. Maybe he doesn't have to. He chances a glance at Peter's face and the warmth he glimpses in his eyes draws a sigh out of him.

"Stay here with me," he asks, burying his fingers in Peter's curls.

He nods and presses a kiss to Tony's head. "Of course," he says soothingly and squeezes Tony's hand rubbing his thumb across the knuckles. He pushes Tony softly, more guiding than anything, to lie back on the couch before shifting so he's on top of him, covering him with his body.

"I won't leave Tone. Not now, or ever really," he says and wets his lips. They'd never spoken on forever, that had always been assumed. He presses his cheek to Tony's chest and ducks his head, worried he overwhelmed him with his confession.

"I don’t want to leave you either. And I promise you that I'll take better care of myself. Better care of both of us," Tony vows, caressing the back of Peter's hair, coaxing him to look up and meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I scared you," he adds, their gazes lock. Despite himself, his eyes well up again. "It scared me, too," he admits, turning his head to hide the fresh tears running down his cheeks.

Peter shifts up, and brushes away the shiny drops, his own eyes burning. "Why'd you do it then? I was fine, and you, just... Tony I really thought he was going to shoot you," he says softly and bites his cheek, trying to will the tears back.

_ Because I couldn't have him saying that you're a prostitute _ , Tony wants to reply, but he bites his tongue. He risked his life and for once he feels the weight of his recklessness.

He wanted to hit Steve. Wanted to yell at him. He was questioning the best thing in Tony's life. But charging a cop and staring down a barrel... For what? Was it all out of spite? Does he have a death wish? Hasn't he changed at all?

"I don't know," Tony admits eventually.

“You do,” Peter says, almost childishly. 

He hugs Tony tighter. He doesn’t have to think too hard to imagine at least three reasons why Tony would, and that alone is concerning but not something Peter wants to dissect. 

“I don’t care why, not right now, but for fucks sake Tony,” he presses his face to his chest. He takes a long breath and then speaks again. “Please don’t do it again.”

"I promise," Tony says and pulls Peter in for a kiss.

The tightness that still lingers in his chest breaks his concentration. Memories of lying awake, alone and empty after being fucked senseless reminds him that sex is not the right way to deal with his problems. They don't go away no matter how much he distracts himself. They wait at the back of his mind and return as an unbearable weight on his chest as soon as he sobers up.

He inhales sharp through his nose and tries to chase the nauseating feeling away. He tightens his grip on Peter's curls and presses forward, deepening their kiss. He brings his other hand around Peter's body and cups his ass, pulling him closer, waiting, begging for the familiar sizzle of arousal to turn his attention away from how much of a mess he is.

Peter moans into his kiss and can’t help but gasp as Tony’s fist turns tight in his hair. He presses back into Tony’s touch but after a moment he pulls back. “Tony shhhh,” he says and kisses his mouth softer and presses harder on his chest, guiding Tony to lay back.

“Relax, it’s okay,” he says and ducks to kiss his mouth again.

Peter’s known Tony for a while and he knows that Tony is overthinking. “Rest, honey. It’s okay I’ve got you.”

"I need you–" Tony begins, cutting himself off and kissing Peter again.

Fucking around with people whose name he didn’t care about while high on too many substances to count might have been a distraction, but he’s with Peter now. Peter isn’t distracting him. He’s healing him, and Tony needs that now.

He moans into their kiss and runs both of his hands at Peter's sides, then down to his hips. He squeezes in a way he knows Peter loves and delights in feeling him gasp into his mouth. He does it again and he forces himself to focus on that instead of the way his hole clenches as Peter pushes his tongue deeper into his mouth.

Normally, Tony would ask for what he desires, but tonight he wants to give, to make it up for Peter. He doesn't want to be the one needing.

Peter groans into the kiss, his eyes squeezing shut for a moment before he captures Tony’s mouth again.

“Tony, fuck, let me take care of you,” he says softly and slips his hand between them and squeezes his cock on the outside of his jeans just to hear his breath hitch.

Tony can't help but shudder at the soft press of Peter's palm against his cock.

"I'm okay, baby boy, you don't have to– worry about me," he manages, gasping as Peter tightens his fingers around his shaft, slowly getting hard despite the turmoil inside him.

“Bullshit,” he says and sits back brushing away the tears on Tony’s cheek. “If you really don’t want me to, say it, but...” he looks up to Tony carefully.

He drags a hand across Tony’s lower stomach. 

“Let me help you,” he says and ducks to kiss him softly, but it turns rough in moments. 

Tony melts into the kiss, finally giving in. He hasn't noticed that he's started crying again, but now the drying tears prickle his cheeks and make him feel cold. Peter's hot mouth warms him though, and the heat helps some of the tension uncoil in his body.

"Please," he begs, when he pulls away.

Peter watches him and bites his lip. Brushing his hair out of his face, he slips back and pushes Tony’s shirt off. He kisses his chest, feeling the way Tony tenses under him. Peter takes it slowly, working his way into the center of the mess of scar tissue. His hands are soft massaging down Tony’s waist and hips, moving up to lightly tease a nipple, just to hear his boyfriend gasp, and then down. Peter would take a hundred years to explore Tony’s body if he had the chance.

Pulling away from his chest, he steadies himself with a hand flat on Tony’s stomach. “You’re beautiful. You know that, right?”

"Peter..." Tony begins but his words die on his lips as he meets his boyfriend's eyes.

Peter is looking at him intently, his hand steady on him, his weight a calming presence and Tony can't help but give in. He holds Peter’s gaze for another few seconds before letting his eyes fall shut and leaning back against the sofa. God, he's missed this. He's missed letting go.

Peter can’t help but smile at the way Tony speaks his name. 

“Come on,” he says softly and kisses his stomach. 

Then, he moves down his body and tugs off the shoes and socks before rubbing the arch of his foot. Then, he slides up his palm to Tony’s ankle and calf. Then, he unbuttons his belt and pants before slowly tugging them down. Then, he kisses the V of his hips, rubs his skin softly and moves up his body.

“I love you. And I want to make you forget about the bullshit,” he tells Tony, looking at him intently.

Tony opens his eyes slowly. Peter's licks and caresses have already pulled him under. He needs to resurface carefully. He smiles dazedly, and and meets Peter’s gaze eventually, glancing down at him, kneeling between his legs.

Lifting his arm takes real effort but Tony sighs when his fingers run through Peter's soft curls.

"You are so good to me," he whispers.

“You deserve kindness, Tone,” Peter whispers and leans into Tony’s touch before turning his head and kissing his palm softly, tongue pressing flat against the meat of his hand and biting softly.

“You deserve kindness and goodness and a dad who isn’t a piece of shit… if I can say that.” He always feels a little wrong when he speaks poorly against Howard, even if it is true.

He swallows and then softly guides Tony’s hand back to his hair, the sensation as intoxicating for him as it must be for Tony.

Tony's stomach sinks at the mention of his father but then a spiteful smirk tugs on his lips as he curls his fingers and sighs at the sensation. His father dislikes him for many things but if there is one thing, he truly hates is Tony's sexuality. And yet here he is, safe and loved and about to be fucked.

“I’m gonna touch you. And I want you to just enjoy it,” Peter says softly.

He goes to grab their bags, fishing in a side pocket for the bottle of lube. Finding it after a moment, along with a condom, he rips the condom open partially with his teeth and the drops the package to his lap as he kneels on the carpet in front of the sofa.

Popping the lube, he pulls Tony’s underwear down and runs the flat of his hands against his thighs. “Gorgeous.” He mumbles and swallows before staring at his boyfriend’s cock. He can’t resist leaning in and licking a fat stripe across the underside, before sucking on the tip. His knees hurt from his position but he can ignore it for now.

Peter's words make the last of the tension leave his body and he submits to his boyfriend completely. All he feels now is the bubbling warmth of gratitude and even though tears prickle at his eyes again, Tony is happy. Happy that he's finally able to do this. To let go and let himself be taken care of. The memory of all those mornings, when he woke feeling empty and filthy still haunt him sometimes. Peter has shown him something else, something completely different, something that healed him.

Peter's touches sooth him, each one chasing the thoughts from Tony's mind and leaving his body burning with arousal. The sensation of Peter's tongue on his erection makes him moan and he tightens his grip on Peter's hair just to hear him reciprocate the sound as well.

Peter wants to lose himself to Tony but he’s focusing on him, he’s focusing on making him feel better. He forces his mind to concentrate on the task at hand. He swallows and takes a deep breath before sucking on Tony’s tip hard.

Popping off with a wet sound, he ducks down further and sucks on one of his balls, rubbing the inside of his thighs. He works one ball and then the other, just playing with him and enjoying it.

Pulling off he sits back and watches Tony for a moment before leaning his head on his thigh. “God Tony you’re so beautiful,” he says and kisses the crease of his thigh and hip before biting just hard enough to make the skin red.

“You ready for me? Or do you want to wait a bit?” He asks softly and teases a hand down the cleft of his ass.

Peter's voice slowly drags Tony back to the present. He's been so far gone, so soon. It's no surprise though. He's emotional and Peter is amazing. He opens his eyes and blinks down at Peter with a smile.

"I'm always ready for you," he says in complete honesty. "But come on up here," he adds, realizing how uncomfortable Peter must be on the floor.

Tony shifts, turning towards the other end of the sofa. He pulls Peter up, then wraps his legs around him. He kisses him long and deep before letting go of him again.

Peter shivers as Tony’s legs lock around his hips. Instinctively he rubs along Tony’s cock and he groans into Tony’s mouth.

“Tony,” he moans and grips his ass squeezing hard.

Pulling back, he takes a deep breath and sits on his heels looking over Tony. He’s beautiful, absolutely gorgeous. He drags his hand up and over his sternum softly squeezing his throat before moving back down to his navel. He watches the way Tony stiffens and shivers under his touch. 

Then, he reaches for the lube and condom. He pushes Tony’s legs apart, biting his lips. He’s not normally the one on top, but he loves it when he is. He pulls Tony’s hips up and looks to him with a half-smile. His brain feels full in the best way. If he never moved from this, he would be happy.

Tony stares wide eyed at Peter, his heart pounding, body taut with anticipation.

"Touch me," he breathes, almost trembling with yearning.

Peter nods, pulling the condom from the opened package, and pushes his finger into it. He coat it with lube before pressing them softly around Tony’s rim. He hears and feels Tony’s pleasure, and he slowly pushes in.

“Fuck Tony,” he breathes and goes deeper.

Tony shudders and his cock throbs with the sensation. Peter feels amazing inside him and his boldness in entering him turns Tony on even more. He tilts his hips upwards, giving Peter better access but also chasing the perfect angle.

Peter presses down into Tony’s hole, careful to avoid his prostate just yet. He knows how it will affect Tony and he wants to draw this out, wants to make this good.

“I’ve got you,” he says and ducks to kiss Tony’s jaw moaning softly as his clothed cock presses against Tony’s inner thigh.

Tony pushes his head back into the pillow on the sofa and frees his neck for Peter. His rim is so sensitive. He tries to relax, but the tight ring of muscles clenches around Peter’s fingers. It stings, but the waves of pleasure make it almost imperceptible.

"Peter," he moans and is immediately rewarded by a biting kiss on his neck.

He gasps, chest tightening as if frightened but the heat coiling in his gut quickly dissolves it. God, he's missed this. He runs his fingers into Peter's curls to hold him there.

Peter moans against Tony’s neck, and his other arm comes up to tease the edge of Tony’s hair line. “Gorgeous, oh god, Tony,” he breathes and trails his fingers up his neck.

At his hole, Peter teases a second finger at the rim. He doesn’t press in yet, just teasing. The way Tony’s body reacts makes him groan. He wets his lips and pulls back just enough to look down at Tony’s face. His eyes are half lidded and his mouth open. Peter ducks to kiss him, flicking his tongue inside.

Tony moans, tightening his grip on Peter's hair. Peter's mouth wipes his mind clean and he’s immersed in the hot, sweaty and delicious sensations.

He chases after Peter, when he raises up, but then he’s distracted by something else. Peter is pulling out of him. Tony’s eyes go wide and he gasps, desperate.

"Please.”

“Shhh,” Peter says softly and kisses down his throat, biting just enough to make Tony react. “Need more lube, I, I don’t want to hurt you,” he says and grabs the bottle.

Dribbling some onto his condomed fingers, he runs his hand over the inside of Tony’s thigh. “You’re so good. You know that, right? I love you so much,” he mumbles and takes a deep breath before pushing one finger back in easily before slowly resuming his thrusting.

He rubs the rim slowly, before pushing the second finger inside. This little game draws loud moans out of Tony. The stretch burns for a bit, but it makes him feel whole and he aches for more.

“God, I love you,” Peter sighs, then he laughs softly. 

Tony’s heart skips a beat at Peter's laughter. He is so kind and caring. Tony looks up at him and runs his hand up Peter's chest.

"I love you, too," he whispers.

“I know,” Peter breathes and kisses his mouth before curling his fingers inside of Tony. He teases his rim and then searches slowly for the little walnut sized bundle of nerves.

“Kiss me?” He asks and presses his brow to Tony’s, his other hand on Tony’s chest. He presses his blunt nails into the flesh and takes a deep breath as his own cock chubs in his pants.

Tony obeys and Peter swallows his loud keening sound as he curls his fingers. Tony squeezes his eyes shut. Heat is exploding in his core and spreading, spreading with every beat of his heart.

Tony arches his back into the touch, pulling his legs wider apart. He grasps the back of Peter's neck and breathes his name pleadingly in the little space between them.

The sounds Tony make are almost enough to make him come. He groans and presses against him, shivering. He drags his hand down Tony's front and grabs his thighs tightly, squeezing and pulling on the skin. "Fuck Tony," he groans and pushes against his legs, urging him to spread wider.

Tony is whimpering and writhing under his boyfriend. Slowly, the last remaining memories of the night dissolve and his tension fades away. His chest still feels a bit painful, but he isn't hollow anymore. Peter's love and the heat of their passion starts healing him.

Peter wants him, and Tony loses himself in this truth, body and soul.

With a groan, Peter pushes his fingers deeper into Tony and gasps against his mouth. Tony is burning, and he knows that Tony feels it too. He groans loudly as sweat beads on the back of his neck. "Fuck, Tone, I love you, you're so damn good, fuck," he pushes against him and swallows.

He feels okay here. Better than okay—like he's at home, and that's beyond amazing. He kisses Tony swallowing the little sounds he makes.

Tony surrenders to Peter completely. Wave after wave of pleasure wash over him and yet he still yearns for more. He runs his hand under Peter's t-shirt, pushing his nails into his flesh. He wants to feel his skin, he wants Peter to wrap around him.

"I..." he gasps, breaking their kiss for a few seconds before diving in again. "I want to feel you," he gets out as Peter slowly registers that he’s speaking and blinks at him. "Feel you naked," Tony adds, scraping along Peter's back.

Peter watches him for a moment, breathing heavier than normal before he nods and pulls out of Tony with a kiss to his throat and a graze of teeth. The hurriedly fumbles with his shirt before dropping the condom from his fingers and pulling off the sweater he’s borrowed from Tony.

Once he’s free of the thing he presses himself against his boyfriend and kisses him hard with a little moan as he feels his fingers brush his skin. That alone would be intoxicating but along with the brush of their torsos—he’s in heaven.

“Like this? God, I missed you, don’t leave me again,” he says and shivers.

Tony wraps his arms and legs around Peter and kisses him hard, burying his fingers into his hair.

"I'm here," he says, reassuring himself as much as Peter. He cups his boyfriend's cheeks, pushing back a sweaty lock of hair. "I'm with you as long as you'll have me," he promises.

“I always want you,” Peter says quickly and then blushes. “I will,” he says and swallows before pressing against him.

“I love you, Tony, I want you,” he whispers softly.

Tony sits up. He catches the confused and indignant expression flashing across Peter's face as he slips down from the sofa and kneels before him.

"I'm yours," Tony says. He cups Peter's face and kisses him. 

Now, his body is lodged between Peter's legs. He loves this position and he’s eager to be touching Peter again, but a sudden idea stops him. He stands up and lifts his boyfriend to walk him to the window. He sets him down carefully before slipping to his knees.

"Do you like the view?" he asks, running his palm up and down Peter's thighs, inching towards the fastenings of his jeans.

He swallows and nods, eyes never leaving Tony. Then, when his hand ghosts across his crotch, Peter pants softly.

“Yeah, really good view,” he mumbles without really looking anywhere but Tony.

His hand finds Tony’s shoulder and he squeezes tightly and groans softly at the feather light touches.

Tony can feel how hard his boyfriend is. Carefully, he opens the fly of Peter's jeans and takes out his cock  _ again _ ... His stomach drops at the memory of the cruel interruption earlier and the way he tenses affects Peter, too.

"Shhh, we are safe here," Tony soothes, pulling Peter's underwear down and taking him into his mouth.

Peter watches Tony, shivering at the cool air and then at his mouth on his cock. "Fuck Tony," he groans and lets his head fall back his hand slotting into Tony's hair.

It’s hot and sweet and Peter can't help the little gasp and buck of his hips. He groans, slotting his hand into Tony's hair and guiding him just barely.

Tony closes his eyes and feels his way to pleasuring his boyfriend. His heart, though still raw and scarred from the night's events, is overflowing with love, and he wants to lavish Peter in it.

He takes Peter in all the way and keeps him there, swallowing around him and moving his head just barely at a steady pace.

Peter jumps and starts panting almost immediately. "Fuck, fuck, Tony, shit," He groans chasing that tight hot feeling. He can't remember the last time he was deep throated like this, but the hotness and tightness makes him thrust into his mouth. He can't help himself.

"I, Tony, Tony," he pants.

Tony runs his hands up Peter's thighs. He squeezes his ass before slipping his hand farther up and pulls Peter closer. His eyes are teary and he doesn't stop to discern if it's a result of his actions or his feelings.

He moans when Peter scrapes his scalp. The sound hurts his throat, but the way it makes Peter's hip twitch is worth it.

Peter shivers and pulls on Tony’s hair feeling his gut twist pleasantly. 

“Tony,” he moans softly and he jerks again.

The delicious curl of pleasure in his gut is beyond intoxicating and he wants to chase the delicious feeling.

Even though Tony pulls back a little, he keeps sucking and licking Peter's cock. He doesn't want to let go, but the words burn his throat.

"Come into my mouth, baby," he gets out eventually, voice hoarse and laced with the desire that is pulsating in his whole body.

He dives in and takes Peter down again without waiting for an answer.

Peter shouts out, breathing heavily, his legs shaking. He tightens his grip on Tony’s hair, his hips stuttering up into Tony’s mouth.

“Tony, Tony fuck, please,” he pants.

Peter's desperate voice lights Tony on fire. He grabs Peter's buttock and pulls him forward, choking as the tip of his cock slams into his throat. His chin is covered in spit but he doesn't feel dirty. He feels blissful, in love, whole.

When Peter bucks his hips forward on his own accord for the first time, Tony hums in pleasure.

Peter tightens his grip on Tony’s hair and bites back a moan before pushing his hips forward. “Tony, Tony gonna cum, gonna cum,” he pants and groans louder when the tight coil in his gut becomes almost unbearable.

Tears are pouring down Tony's cheek. It's getting harder and harder to breathe but it only makes his own pleasure twist tighter in his groin. When he feels Peter shudder, he lets go of him with one hand and start jerking himself off.

Peter moans and he presses a hand against the glass to steady himself. He pants heavily, chest rising and falling rapidly.

“Tony, Tony!” His voice is pitching higher. “Fuck Tony!” He moans and shudders when his cock twitches and drips precum.

As the first tinge of saltiness spreads in his mouth, Tony sucks greedily. He hums low and deep before squeezing Peter's ass, driving him into his throat.

When Peter's body goes rigid, Tony keeps him down until he can feel Peter's cum filling his throat in long spurts.

Tony almost follows him, but at the last second, he changes his mind. He lets Peter ride out his high but doesn't wait until he starts coming down. He raises and wraps himself around Peter from the back. He pulls his boyfriend's limp body flush against himself and wraps his arms safely around him.

His aching erection is now pressed between Peter's ass cheeks and begs for friction. Summoning all his patience, Tony speaks.

"Baby boy. Are you with me?" he asks, tilting Peter's head up gently by his chin.

His faint hum is enough of an answer.

"Look at the skyline, Peter. Savor it as I cover you in my cum," he demands, rutting against Peter's soft skin.

Peter shivers at the words and lets Tony's body cover him. The feeling of his cock against his ass and the smooth slick cock against his crack made him shiver.

"Tony," he breathes softly, eyes slipping closed again. He braces himself against the window and moans softly as Tony's hands run over his body and grip his hips.

Peter pushes back against Tony, then grabs his hand leading it across his torso.

"Tony," he moans again and sighs.

The soft words whispered in his ear make him open his eyes and notice the beautiful skyline. He stares and then presses his brow against the glass, not caring if he smudges it.

Tony slips his hand down to Peter's hip and holds him close, chasing the delicious friction. He trembles as he keeps rubbing against Peter's hot skin, then gasps and buries his face in Peter's sweaty hair as his orgasm coils in his groin hot and tight before exploding.

Peter moans loudly as Tony’s cock rubs against his ass and when he feels his load splatter across his back and ass, he shivers.

“I love you, fuck, Tony, I love you,” he groans softly and pulls his hand to his mouth squeezing tightly.

Out of breath and sweaty, Tony stays there for a long time. This is all he needs. Peter's warm body against his, his scent filling his nose, and his softness comforting him.

"I love you, too," he whispers, when he moves eventually to slowly turn Peter towards himself. 

He brings both of his hands up to cup his cheeks and he tilts his head up. He brushes his lips against Peter’s.

"I love you," he repeats, before deepening the kiss.

He keeps going like this until Peter is pressing fully against him and mewling.

Peter holds him closer with an almost a bruising grip. The scent of sex hangs in the air and Peter wants to stay there for the next eight days.

They can’t, but he can manage a bit longer. The heat from Tony’s body is enough.

They kiss almost lazily but sweetly and Peter speaks up after a moment. “Shower? Or bed?” He asks against Tony’s mouth. He tugs on Tony’s hair and bites softly at his lips.

Tony hums, letting his eyes fall shut. They lose themselves in kissing once again, and when they part, he needs a moment for Peter's questions to come back to him.

"Bed, I think. Though..." he adds, pretending hesitation, "we have a bathtub."

Judging by his awed expression, Peter hasn't noticed it yet. Tony watches him walk over to admire it. Then, he goes to rummage in their bags for toothbrushes and joins Peter in the bathroom.

"We'll have to postpone the hot bathtub sex, I'm afraid. I'm dead on my feet."

Peter laughs softly and glances over his shoulder. 

“What a shame,” he says. 

He starts the tub and stretches over his head, showing the long lines of his body and small bit of baby fat that still clings to his hips. He isn’t upset, can’t be. The night was hard as is and just the thought of trying to get his dick up again made him groan.

Tony can't resist tickling Peter's side, even if it means dodging a surprisingly energetic counter attack while still brushing his teeth.

"Back o', youn' ma'!" he warns, brandishing his toothbrush as a sword.

"My name is Inigo Montoya, you are my father, oh god!" Peter doubles over laughing as he completely screws up the quote. 

He doesn't have to look at Tony to know the look he's giving him. "Sorry, sorry, Star Wars marathon last week," he says but still laughs. He pushes himself into Tony's side. "Trust me. I don't think that way about you," he says between laughs.

Tony sneaks back to the sink and rinses his mouth.

"I'm too tired to make sense of your gibberish," he lies, straightening up. 

He can see Peter opening his mouth to protest, so he shuts him up with a kiss.

"Just come to bed, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> The title is an amalgam of Steppewolf's _Born To Be Wild_ \- that's supposed to be Tony's aesthetic - and One Direction's _What A Feeling (to be a king beside you)_ \- that is Peter's.


End file.
